Soulmates
by eligon
Summary: Tenía esta historia en la cabeza y al final me decidí a escribirla. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Me despierto a las cenizas y el polvo_

 _Me limpio la frente y el sudor de mi herrumbre_

 _Estoy respirando en los productos químicos "_

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. El sonido de la alarma despertó a Clarke, las 7 de la mañana, iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. Llevaba años soñando con empezar estas prácticas en el hospital, y por fin las había conseguido gracias a su madre, una reputada cirujana, y ella iba a empezar llegando tarde.

Se levanto rápido, busco la ropa que iba a ponerse y justo cuando se disponía a entrar al baño sonó la puerta de su habitación.

\- Clarke! Vamos! vas a llegar tarde espero que estés despierta no me hagas entrar ahí y sacarte de la cama.

Era Octavia su mejor amiga y ahora compañera de piso, se conocieron por casualidad en una fiesta de la facultad y desde entonces no habían podido separarse la una de la otra, decidieron irse a vivir juntas.

\- Ya voy, ducha rápida y salimos prometido

Mientras Clarke se duchaba, escucho como Octavia, en la cocina, empezó a hacer el desayuno hasta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Qué raro. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? No solían tener muchas visitas sorpresa y a Clarke le pareció bastante extraño, por eso intento escuchar mientras se secaba y vestía.

Octavia abrió y la puerta y se encontró con una chica alta, morena, ojos verdes un poco avergonzada a la que no había visto en la vida pero que con ese físico no le importaba volver a ver.

\- Hola, soy la nueva vecina – dijo la chica un poco roja por la vergüenza que le daba aquello.

\- Ah..hola soy Octavia..-se limito a decir mientras miraba a la morena de arriba abajo, joder era guapísima.

\- Soy Lexa, el casero me dijo que no podía venir a traerme la llave y..-miraba a la chica muerta de vergüenza y cada vez mas roja- ..que dejaría la copia a las vecinas..

Octavia recordó que su vecino Monty le había venido a traer las llaves del piso, se iba de la ciudad y había alquilado el piso a una chica, por problemas de trabajo al final no podía entregarle la llave y les había pedido el favor de que se la dieran ellas.

\- Ah si..cierto, Monty me aviso de que venias un momento..voy a buscar la llave.

Octavia invito a pasar a Lexa pero esta lo rechazo aún muerta de vergüenza por la situación, mientras una buscaba la llave, la otra aprovecho para echar un vistazo al piso de sus vecinas desde la volvió enseguida con la llave y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Lexa, quien cogió la llave.

\- Muchas gracias- sonrió y se dio la vuelta caminado hacia su piso-

\- De nada vecina, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar...- dijo Octavia mientras sonreía y observaba como Lexa caminaba hasta su casa, no pudo evitar mirarle el culo, joder si es que hasta tenía buen culo. Era impresionante.

-Octavia! – gritó Clarke desde la cocina.

Octavia se encamino hacia allí con una gran sonrisa..

-Creo que me acabo de enamorar..-dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y daba un sorbo a su café.

Clarke la miró sorprendida, termino su café y dejo la taza en el fregadero. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Octavia y sonrió – Sorpréndeme con tu gran historia de amor…pero que sea rápida tienes 5 minutos para llevarme al hospital o mi madre me mata – sonrió y miro a Octavia esperando que esta captase la indirecta.

15 minutos más tarde, ya en el coche y rumbo al hospital, Octavia le contaba a Clarke su gran flechazo de la mañana. Clarke escuchaba a Octavia con atención mientras reía con las descripciones de su amiga. Octavia era así, la chica más alegre y enamoradiza del mundo, si Clarke no recordaba mal en lo que llevaban de mes ya le había contado que se había enamorado unas 20 veces y eso que solo estaban a 15. Era totalmente normal en ella, y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de esos flechazos eran correspondidos, pero como alguien iba a rechazar a esa increíble morena, con esos ojos y esa sonrisa.

\- Eres lo peor O, enserio...solo era la vecina, espero que no te denuncie por acoso...-río Clarke mientras miraba como su amiga conducía, ya estaban casi llegando al hospital.

\- Si, si ...tú ríete, pero te has perdido a la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida.. – Dijo mientras aparcaba delante del hospital.

\- Exagerada..pero..¿esa no era con la que te liaste la semana pasada?- agarro su bolso, se dio un vistazo en el espejo y salió del coche mientras se reía - Te veo a la hora de la comida eh! No me cambies por ninguna

\- Tranquila a ti te tengo reservada toda mi agenda pero que sepas que te odio! – sonrió mientras se despedía de su amiga.

Clarke llego a la ventanilla de información del hospital y se dirigió a la planta de urgencias. Su primer día consistiría en eso, atender las urgencias más leves que llegasen al hospital. Para ser su primer día no parecía que fuese a ser muy duro. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin nada importante hasta que la avisaron de que había llegado una chica con un corte en la mano. Tenía que coserla y venderla, nada difícil pensó. Se dirigió a la sala de curas y al entrar por la puerta saludo al doctor Wells sin fijarse en la chica aún.

-Hola soy Clarke..pon tu brazo encima de esa mesa por favor..-miró a la chica y no supo que más decir, se puso hasta un poco roja.

-Hola.. ¿Así está bien? – Sonrió la chica mientras obedecía su orden.

-Emm...si..así..- No podía parar de mirarla, tenía delante a una chica más o menos de su misma edad, morena, alta, con unos preciosos ojos verdes e increíblemente atractiva. Se puso roja, pero comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

-Au..- Se quejo la chica cuando Clarke le había tocado la mano.

-Lo siento... ¿Cómo te llamas? Puedes hablarme así no estarás pensando en la herida –Sonrió mientras se disponía a empezar a coserle la herida.

-Me llamo Lexa..au..- Volvió a quejarse mientras miraba como le cosían la herida.

-Lo siento, esto dolerá un poco aunque por suerte solo serán un par de puntos.- Clarke termino de coser la herida mientras evitaba mirar a esa chica, joder era demasiado guapa, no podía creerse que esto le estuviese pasando a ella y justo en su primer día. Como todos los pacientes fuesen así su día a día iba a ser una pasada. Termino de coser y vendar la herida mientras seguía mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

-¿No voy a poder mover la mano en unos días verdad? – dijo la chica con cara de pena.

-No deberías..esto ya está...El doctor Wells hablará contigo ahora y te dirá cuando debes volver- sonrío Clarke mientras la miraba a los ojos, pero su mirada siguió paseando por la cara de la chica hasta sus labios, joder esta chica no tenía un solo defecto, quería su número, quería besarla, quería..Para, para Clarke! Que estas pensando... es tu paciente es tu primer día, por dios céntrate que te lías, te estás comportando como Octavia y eso que siempre estas picándola por comportarse así.

Recogió el instrumental médico y salió de la consulta echando un último vistazo a Lexa, joder necesitaba saber su número pero no podía, maldito destino, ¿No podía habérsela cruzado en un bar o algo así?.

El resto del día en el trabajo se convirtió en aburridísimo, no sabía si era porque no se podía quitar de la cabeza a esa chica o porque tampoco había tenido mucho trabajo. Cuando llego a casa Octavia ya tenía hecha la cena para las dos y la esperaba con unas cervezas bien frías para celebrar su primer día.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 7 de la mañana y se estaba congelando de frío esperando a Lincoln en la puerta del edificio donde iban a mudarse. Desde fuera no tenía mala pinta, pero solo había visto el interior por foto, era Lincoln el que se encargó de buscar nuevo apartamento porque ella no se encontraba del todo bien, después de...puf. No se podía permitir volver a recordar eso. Se decidió a mandarle un mensaje, no era normal que tardase tanto. ¿No?

 _[Lexa 7:05]: Donde estas? Te han secuestrado unos aliens o la resaca de ayer está acabando contigo?_

Sonrió. Lincoln se había convertido en lo más parecido que tenía a familia, y aunque era un desastre absoluto no podía estar más agradecida con él por quedarse a su lado y cuidar de ella después de todo. Mierda. Otra vez pensando en el pasado. No, Lexa no, hemos pasado página. Suspiró y decidió finalmente llamarle.

Un tono, dos,.. Buzón.

Maldito sea, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando sonó su teléfono, un mensaje cargado de emoticonos de Lincoln.

 _[Lincoln 7:10]: no me odies mucho...Pero me he quedado dormido, puedes ir pidiendo las llaves a las vecinas llegaré en media hora. Lo compensaré, yo llevo el desayuno. Un Beso._

No pudo evitar sonreír, maldito capullo. Iba a tener que ir sola a conocer a las vecinas, respiró hondo y entró en el edificio. Vamos Lex, no te van a comer seguro que serán unos viejecitos amigables o algo así.

Tocó el timbre e intentó poner una de sus mayores sonrisas. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y esperó...De repente la puerta se abrió y no, nada de gente mayor. Tenía enfrente a una chica de su altura, morena, ojos marrones que le sonreía como sorprendida de que estuviese en su puerta.

Después de que la vecina le diese las llaves, Octavia, había dicho que se llamaba Octavia, tenía que empezar a familiarizarse con el vecindario. Parecía simpática y era guapísima, y estaba claro que se había sentido atraída por ella, se la había estado comiendo con los ojos todo el tiempo y se dio cuenta de la mirada a su culo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sonrió recordándolo. No, no había estado nada mala solo había pasado un poco de vergüenza, no podía evitarlo a veces era casi imposible no ponerse roja o sentirse intimidada con algunas chicas.

Bueno ahí estaba, en su nuevo piso, después de subir alguna que otra caja y una de sus maletas. Decidió empezar a colocar todo, así al menos hasta que llegase Lincoln estaría entretenida.

Se puso los auriculares y empezó a sacar algunas de las cosas que iba a colocar en su cuarto. Empezó con la bola del mundo, y luego con alguno de sus libros favoritos, colocándolo todo en la estantería. Hasta que se dio cuenta que se había caído una foto de entre los libros y estaba en el suelo. Se agachó y la recogió leyendo lo que ponía en la parte trasera.

 _Me preguntas la razón por la que no sonrío en las fotos. Te respondo que mi sonrisa parece mucho más bonita cuando sonrío en tu boca._

 _Te quiero_

\- _C_

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapase, Costia. Giró la foto y la miró, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Ella había sido su todo, el centro de su mundo, la persona que más feliz la había hecho desde que perdió a sus padres pero las cosas cambiaron tan de golpe...Rompió la foto y la tiró a la papelera mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama junto a la caja todavía llena de sus cosas, las miró, respiró y la tiró al suelo, sin poder evitar que su taza de desayuno se saliese de la caja y se rompiese en pedazos. Mierda se agacho todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y recogió los pedazos. Se había cortado, maldita sea, tenía que ir al hospital esa herida iba a necesitar puntos.

Busco su teléfono y grabó un audio para su amigo: "He tenido un pequeño accidente, tengo que ir a urgencias no es grave no te preocupes. Llámame cuando llegues al piso, y como he dicho no es grave no te preocupes nos vemos después,un beso"

Cuando Lincoln escuchó el mensaje se quiso morir, joder por haberse quedado dormido a Lexa le había pasado algo. Aceleró el coche e intento llegar lo más rápido posible.

( más tarde)

Cuando la recogió en el hospital no pude evitar fijarse en sus ojos, había llorado y conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que no era precisamente por una herida con no podía preguntar, él ya sabía el motivo y no quería que ella volviese a ponerse mal.

\- Lexa, lo siento...- la miró de reojo sin apartar la vista del tráfico, lo único que le faltaba era tener un accidente.

\- Eres idiota, ya te he dicho las primeras 10 veces que no es culpa tuya...- Sonrió y le acarició el abrazo- Aunque no vas a poder librarte de terminar la mudanza tú solito, porque no puedo hacer mucho con la mano así, además..-miró por la ventana mientras lo decía- la enfermera que me atendió no estaba mal

\- No te preocupes, seré tu nuevo mayordomo...o ¿prefieres que busquemos a esa enfermera?- rió,subió el volumen de la radio y se dedicó a tararear hasta que llegarán al edificio.

Decidieron utilizar el ascensor, sólo era un segundo piso pero después del tiempo en el hospital y la mudanza, no tenían fuerzas y ni ganas de subir esas escaleras por muy pocas que fueran.

Lexa se adelantó para hacer los honores y quiso abrir la puerta, pero la cerradura era un poco vieja y con la mano vendada no tenía la suficiente movilidad para abrir.

\- Déjame a mi anda, tienes que cuidar de las heridas de guerra...- Sonrió y la abrazó quitándole las llaves.

\- Oh, una gran herida ya ves...- Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo mientras entraban riendo a su nuevo piso.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían fijado que alguien les estaba observando desde la otra esquina del pasillo. Octavia si había subido por la escalera y no había podido evitar curiosear sobre sus nuevos vecinos y más después de haber visto a esa chica por la mañana.

Pero todo su alegría se esfumó cuando los vio, así, sonriendo y abrazados. ¿Eran pareja? Lo parecía, si era así se había quedado sin ni siquiera la oportunidad de algo con Lexa, aunque el tio que estaba con ella no estaba nada mal tampoco, eran una pareja de guapos. Verás cuando le cuente a Clarke que ya no tiene que preocuparse de que la vecina me ponga una orden de alejamiento por acoso. Sonrió y entró en su piso, dispuesta a tenerlo todo preparado para su compañera que no tardaría en llegar. Así celebrarían juntas el primer día de Clarke en el hospital.

ACLARACIÓN PARA QUE NO HAYA MALENTENDIDOS, LEXA Y LINCOLN SON AMIGOS COMO HERMANOS, PARA ELLA ES SU ÚNICA FAMILIA. PERO ES LA PERCEPCIÓN DE OCTAVIA A VERLOS CON TANTA CONFIANZA, MAÑANA INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO , UN SALUDO!


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a casa y ver a Octavia con la cena en la mesa y las cervezas Clarke no pudo imaginarse que en realidad el plan de O era todo lo opuesto a una cena tranquila de dos amigas. Dejo su bolso en la mesa de la entrada y sonrío mientras saludaba a su amiga.

\- Hola O. Vaya te has pasado un poco cocinando no? – Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá donde su amiga estaba.

\- Bueno...- Sonrío mirando a su amiga- antes de que me mates ¿qué tal tu día?

\- Genial...al principio estaba un poco agobiada pero creo que estuvo bien y...- miró hacia su amiga dubitativa- conocí a una chica impresionante, era morena con los ojos verdes, no se me encanto pero antes de que pregunte solo se su nombre.

Octavia la miró sorprendida mientras se levanto del sofá en dirección a la cocina para coger su teléfono que había sonado. Mientras miraba el mensaje y sonreía, volvió al lado de Clarke.

\- ¿Te has liado con una tía en tu primer día en el hospital? – se rió mirando a Clarke- vaya, vaya, luego la salida de la casa soy yo, ejem.

\- No, quieta ahí – le tiró un cojí dio un trago a su cerveza- he dicho conocí, nada más, ya sabes cómo soy no me atreví a nada más ni siquiera tengo su número.

\- Ya me extrañaba a mí que tu hicieses algo divertido – sonrió mientras le enseñaba su móvil a Clarke- pero para eso me tienes a mí y a ellos mira.

Clarke se fijo en la pantalla del teléfono de Octavia, había creado un grupo de whatsapp con todos sus conocidos y por desgracia para Clarke era para reunirse en menos de 15 minutos en su cara para celebrar una fiesta por el primer día de Clarke en el hospital. Estaban todos sus conocidos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que también estaba Nylah.

\- Yo a ti te mato, no me digas que también la has invitado a ella – miró a Octavia con cara de enfado- sabes cómo termino lo nuestro y lo que menos me apetece ahora es una fiesta.

\- Lo sé, creo que no vendrá y respecto a tus ganas, venga Clarke es tu primer día hay que celebrarlo porfi porfi no me hagas cancelarlo además...–Sonrió mirando a su amiga y guiñándole un ojo- es mi plan para invitar y conocer mejor a los vecinos.

\- Vamos que es una fiesta para que te ligues a la vecina, genial O!

\- No, solo para conocerla- la interrumpió O- la he visto esta tarde con un chico y creo que es su novio, solo tengo curiosidad lo prometo. – Se levanto del sofá se arreglo un poco el pelo y se dirigió a la puerta- voy a hacer la invitación formal, deséame suerte y Clarke por favor cámbiate- sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Clarke se tumbó en el sofá, mirando como su amiga salía por la puerta, era increíble los jaleos en los que se metía por su amiga. Bueno la verdad que compartir piso con Octavia era divertidísima, siempre terminaban en alguna fiesta o cuando se despertaba tenía que ayudar a echar a alguno de sus líos de una noche. Pero además de eso Octavia había estado con ella en sus peores momentos, cuando murió su padre. A Clarke se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos así que sonrío, se levanto del sofá y se dispuso a darse una ducha y arreglarse para su fiesta, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era recordar malos momentos. Si algo había aprendido en la vida es que siempre hay que levantarse y seguir adelante.

Octavia estaba encantada de la idea que se le había ocurrido, la fiesta para Clarke sería la excusa perfecta para invitar a los vecinos y así enterarse de si eran pareja o no. Por lo que había visto antes en el pasillo se llevaban bien pero no podía suponer que estuviesen juntos solo por eso. Así que allí estaba ella tocando el timbre de su vecino en una misión de investigación, como una espía de película, sonrío con ese último pensamiento.

La puerta se abrió y ante ella apareció un hombre un poco más alto que ella, vestido solo con unos pantalones deportivos grises que colgaban de su cintura. Octavia no pudo evitar fijarse en cada uno de sus abdominales, en la uve que se marcaba y, el hombre se aclaro la garganta y devolvió a Octavia a la realidad.

\- Hola soy Octavia la vecina, mi compañera de piso y yo vamos a dar una fiesta y queríamos invitaros, se que sois nuevos hable con tu amiga antes, y no se pensé que os gustaría. – dijo Octavia de carrerilla casi sin respirar mientras se ponía un poco roja. No sabía que estaba pasando pero en ella no era normal ponerse así, era un tío un tío más, porque le daba tanto corte, si como Clarke le decía ella era una chica sin vergüenza.

\- Hola, soy Lincoln encantado – Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo- Es una genial idea lo de la fiesta, no sé si mi compañera va a querer pero seguro que yo si me paso ¿a qué hora es?

\- Creo que solo tienes 10 minutos, no te preocupes es algo informal pero..- sonrío mirándolo- creo que es mejor que te pongas una camiseta por evitar resfriados y eso- se despidió con la mano y volvió a su apartamento mientras se reía.

Lincoln empezó a reírse, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, se había manchado cenando con Lexa. Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta la habitación de su amiga. Sabía que ella no iba a querer ir a la fiesta pero tenía que intentar convencerla, Lexa seguía pasándolo mal por culpa de su ex y necesitaba despejarse. Lincoln sabía perfectamente que la herida de la mano y los ojos llorosos de su amiga no habían sido solo un accidente. Lexa se encontraba mal y no quería hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, e incluso se había hecho ese maldito tatuaje. "Love is weakness" estaba tatuado en el brazo izquierdo de su amiga. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y espero a que esta la respondiese.

\- Pasa – se escuchó desde el otro lado.

\- Lex, ha venido la vecina y nos ha invitado a una fiesta ¿te apetece? – Se sentó en un borde de la cama.

\- Puff , estoy super cansada y con la herida no voy a poder beber aún, me dieron unos calmantes para el dolor y no me apetece nada – se tapo con la manta y miró la pantalla de su pc.

\- Venga Lex, será divertido solo un refresco y volvemos, es aquí al lado- Sonrío intentando convencer a su amiga.

\- De verdad que no me apetece nada, pero puedes ir tú solo, pilla las llaves de la mesa y no hagas mucho ruido al volver – hizo pucheros para ablandar a su amigo y que dejase de intentar convencerla.

\- Vale, me doy por vencido, quita esa cara y sonríe que no te cobran por hacerlo- Salió de la habitación cogiendo las llaves del escritorio de Lexa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fue hacia su propia habitación y busco entre sus cosas para ver que se podía poner para esa fiesta. Le había encantado la vecina, era muy guapa y parecía simpática, quizás podían conocerse mejor.

Clarke salió de su cuarto, con unos pantalones oscuros una camiseta blanca ajustada y unas converse rojas. Camino hacia la habitación de Octavia y toco su puerta. Entró antes de que Octavia contestase ya tenía la suficiente confianza después de convivir tantos años juntas. La vio mientras se pitaba, se había puesto un vestido rojo ajustado y unos tacones.

\- ¿No se supone que era una simple fiestecita? – la miró apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta- porque yo ese vestido diría que es mas de salir para matar – se rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Es solo un vestido..tú también estás muy guapa- le guiño un ojo mientras seguía maquillándose.

Sonó el timbre y salieron juntas a abrirles a sus amigos, todo entraron con algunas cervezas y saludando a Clarke y felicitándola por conseguir su sueño. Todo fueron sonrisas hasta que por la puerta apareció otra chica rubia, Clarke intentó escabullirse para no tener que saludar pero la había visto, solo esperaba que no montase ningún numero. Miró a Octavia de reojo como pidiéndole que no la dejase sola con esa chica.

\- Hola Nylah – dijo Octavia dándole dos besos a la chica rubia.

\- Hola – se limitó a decir mientras no apartaba su miraba de Clarke- y Hola a ti también Clarke.

Clarke se limitó a sonreír y decir hola, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina seguida por Octavia. No podía creer que Octavia hubiese invitado a esta chica y que la otra hubiese aceptado. Habían tenido un lío de un par de semanas, pero la otra se empezó a enamorar y Clarke la dejo porque no sentía lo mismo desde ese momento esa chica empezó a cambiar, le armo varios numeritos en discotecas al verla liándose con otras y desde eso, Clarke evitaba cruzársela o salir cuando ella lo hacía. Volvió a mirar a la puerta y vió como Octavia saludaba y presentaba a un chico a todos sus amigos, era bastante guapo y parecía ser un habitual del gimnasio. ¿Sería el vecino? ¿Dónde estaría la morena de ojos verdes de la que le había hablado Octavia?

 ** _Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, demasiados trabajos en la facultad. Para aclarar algunas dudas, estar historia es totalmente CLEXA no pasará nada entre Lexa y Octavia ni nada así. Un Saludo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Lincoln hubiese salido de su habitación, Lexa había vuelto a abrir la carpeta de fotos que miraba. Dudaba entre borrar todo aquello o no, eran sus recuerdos con Costia. Los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrima, era increíble como aquella historia la había roto tanto y como solo mirar una foto de ellas podía dolerle tanto. Lexa acarició el tatuaje de su antebrazo, "Love is weakness" se había tatuado el día después de que toda su vida con Costia se viniese abajo. No podía volver a permitirse ponerse mal por ella de nuevo, ya había destruido demasiadas cosas en su vida por ella. Por lo que ella hizo. Lexa se limpió las lágrimas y siguió pasando las fotos, hasta que llegó a una de Costia y ella cuando tenían solo 15 años. Estaban en el parque, habían ido a pasear y alejarse de todos los problemas que tenían, ese día fue en el que Costia la besó por primera vez, ese día ninguna de las dos pudo evitar decir todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando por no romper su amistad, había algo más entre ellas y fue Costia quien se arriesgo diciendo la verdad. Costia. Costia y Costia. Lexa no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, no podía más, tenía que borrar todo recuerdo con ella por mucho que le doliese, ella, su Costia se había encargado de destruirlo todo, de destruirla a ella.

Escuchó la puerta, seguro que Lincoln se había ido ya a la fiesta de las vecinas. Ella no había querido ir, después de conocer a Octavia por la mañana no quería que esa chica siguiese comiéndosela con la mirada como si tal cosa, odiaba eso en las mujeres. Odiaba que la mirasen como un trozo de carne, pero había otra persona que la había mirado así esta mañana, le enfermera. Esa rubia y de ojos azules. Lexa sonrió un poco al recordarlo, había notado como ella se ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de ella y como se había asustado cuando se quejo al coserle los puntos, esa chica era diferente, no sabía porque pero había nada algo diferente en ella. Respiro hondo, coloco el portátil en el escritorio, busco un pijama y se dirigió hacia el baño ya era hora de darse una ducha relajante y dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces. El amor es debilidad, solo te hace daño, ella ya había aprendido esa lección.

Clarke estaba hablando con Raven, otra de sus amigas, cuando Octavia se acercó con el chico que había visto antes. Era alto, estaba rapado y parecía bastante fuerte, sino fuese por la sonrisa que tenía mientras caminaba hacia ellas hablando con Octavia, Clarke se habría sentido un poco impresionada por su aspecto, imponía bastante, era como un motero buenorro. La voz de Octavia la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Chicas, este es Lincoln.. nuestro nuevo vecino- sonrió a Clarke mientras la miraba .

\- Encantada, y soy Clarke y esta es Raven– dijo la rubia mientras entendía la mirada de Octavia.

\- Encantado de conoceros chicas, ¿Raven también vive con vosotras? - Pregunto con curiosidad Lincoln.

\- No, yo vivo en un edificio un par de calles más abajo que este- contesto Raven mientras le ofrecía una cerveza a Lincoln.

Los 4 comenzaron a charlar y a contarse cosas de sus respectivas vidas. Hasta que uno de los amigos de las chicas subió la música y todos fueron hacia la pista de baile improvisada que se había formado en mitad del salón. Clarke bailaba pegada a Raven, con sus manos en la cintura de la otra y bailando cada vez mas pegadas. Mientras Octavia y Lincoln bailaban todavía más pegados. Clarke no pudo evitar darse cuenta como esos dos se hablaban al oído y sonreían, estaba segura de que Lincoln iba a ser uno de los nuevos ligues de Octavia, se le notaba.

\- Zorra suelta a mi chica- La voz de una chica devolvió a Clarke a la realidad. Joder. No podía ser otra vez ella.

\- Cálmate idiota, solo estamos bailando- le respondió Raven alejándose un poco de Clarke y dejando de bailar.

\- Bailo con quien me da la gana y además Raven es nuestra amiga, ¿otra vez estás con tus paranoias? – gritó Clarke enfada mirando a Nylah.

Octavia al ver cómo estaban los ánimos le pidió un favor a Lincoln, y agarro a Clarke del brazo susurrándole algo al oído.

\- Por favor Clarke calmante ignórala, mira Lincoln me había invitado a su piso pero coge las llaves y ves tú, cálmate un poco allí si quieres duerme en el sofá, voy a decirles a todos que se vayan antes de que se lie, todo es culpa mía.

\- No es tú culpa O, es de ella no para de liarla, tiene que darse cuenta que está loca, no tengo nada con ella desde más de un año, y además Raven es nuestra amiga- dijo Clarke sin bajar su tono de voz.

\- Clarke hazle caso a tu amiga, todos hemos bebido y es mejor calmarnos, yo ayudaré a Octavia y cuando todos se hayan ido iremos a por ti a mi piso- Dijo Lincoln quien agarraba a Octavia por la cintura.

\- Pero que es mi casa, ¿estáis todos locos? Que se vaya ella..- dijo mientras daba un último trago a su copa.

\- Clarke, hazme caso...- dijo Octavia casi rogándole a su amiga.

\- Vale, dame las llaves- Dijo Clarke que aunque estaba totalmente en contra de esa maldita idea no quería aguantar más otro número de esa tipa. En que estaría pensando cuando se lio con ella. Ah bueno si, en solo sexo. Suspiró y camino hacia el apartamento de sus vecinos sin mirar ni despedirse de nadie.

Clarke entro en el apartamento de Lincoln, y echo un vistazo a todo mientras encendía las luces. Su apartamento era prácticamente igual que este, solo que ellas ya llevaban viviendo más tiempo y estaba mucho mas decorado, ella se había encargado de dibujar algunos cuadros de Octavia y ella para decorar el salón. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó allí, no podía creer que por culpa de esa chica otra vez se hubiese jodido su fiesta, y encima hubiese tenido que ser ella quien se fuese de su propia casa. Dio un golpe en el sofá y resoplo. No tenía nada de sueño y estaba enfada, no sabía qué hacer allí hasta que los otros terminasen de echar a la gente del piso. Busco en el mando de la tele y la encendió, no había nada interesante que ver. De repente el ruido de una puerta cerrándose la sobresalto. Encendió la luz y se dirigió hacia donde había sonado el ruido.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo Clarke mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

No hubo respuesta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica salir de lo que se suponía que era el baño, solo con un albornoz puesto. Clarke no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, se dio cuenta de llevaba unos auriculares con la música a todo volumen no la había ni escuchado. Se acercó y le toco el hombro. La otra chica se asusto y se giro de golpe mientras se quitaba los cascos y la miraba sorprendida. Esos bonitos ojos verdes mirándola llenos de sorpresa.

\- Tengo que estar soñando, me he dormido y estoy soñando ¿Verdad?- dijo casi como un susurro la morena.

\- No, no es un sueño- dijo Clarke mientras sonreía y empezaba a encajar las piezas sobre la compañera de piso que Lincoln le había dicho antes que tenía.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces en mi piso? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – dijo Lexa tapándose un poco con el albornoz y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por estar así.

\- Creo que deberías terminar de secarte y vestirte, luego puedo contarte todo. Pero así como estas- la miró de arriba abajo mientras no podía evitar sonreír y morderse el labio- no voy a poder concentrarme mucho la verdad.

Lexa se puso roja en un segundo, era increíble lo que le estaba pasando, era imposible que la enfermera que la había atendido esta mañana estuviese allí. Entró rápido en su cuarto y se pasó el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta ancha. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto un poco nerviosa por tener a esa hermosa chica en su apartamento y sobre todo porque no entendía como ella la había encontrado y entrado aquí. Tenía que estar alucinando. ¿serían los calmantes para el dolor? Tenía que estar alucinando.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, era increíble que la chica que le había llamado la atención en el trabajo ahora fuese su vecina. Se sentó en el sofá esperando que ella regresase de vestirse. No sabía cómo había podido decirle eso, el alcohol la ayudo seguro, sino nunca se hubiese atrevido a mirarla así y haberle soltado eso. Pero es que estaba tan sexy con ese albornoz, no había podido evitar fijarse en sus piernas todavía con algunas gotas de agua, ni imaginarse que esa chica había estado desnuda hace apenas minutos, Clarke imaginaba su cuerpo y se perdía. Si, era mejor que se hubiese vestido sino no podría haberse controlado, esa chica era demasiado caliente para que nadie perdiese la razón estando delante y más estando asi.

\- Ya está- Lexa apareció en el salón con un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con letras negras que decía algo en inglés- Creo que ahora si puedes empezar a contarme.

\- Si, lo siento por decirte eso, era un poco incomodo. Tú medio desnuda y yo allí contándote esto- Clarke no paraba de mirarla, se dio cuenta que debajo de esa camiseta no se había puesto ni sujetador y ahora por fin entendió lo que ponía en la camiseta "Not everyone not you".

\- Clarke, puedes contarme por favor- Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y la miró.

\- Ups, lo siento, no sé por dónde empezar –no podía apartar la vista de Lexa y se sentía extraña, es como si todo el alcohol le hubiese subido de golpe.

\- Por el principio si no te importa- la miró levantando la ceja esperando que empezase de una vez con su historia.

\- Somos vecinas, mi amiga os invito a una fiesta, Lincoln fue y..-Clarke intento mirar hacia otro lado no podía concentrarse con ella enfrente y menos contarle lo de su ex celosa ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

\- Si, y... ¿por qué entraste aquí? La fiesta era en tu casa sino recuerdo mal – dijo Lexa mirándola, se sorprendió de que hubiese notado tan borde.

\- Lincoln me dio las llaves, hubo una pelea en la fiesta y era mejor que yo saliese de allí, lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí y que te iba a molestar ahora mismo me voy seguro que ya está todo más calmado- Se levanto del sofá pero Lexa la agarro por la muñeca.

\- Tranquila puedes quedarte aquí, y no me molestas, solo me sorprendí- tiró un poco de ella con tan mala suerte que Clarke perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer encima de Lexa.

Se miraron la una a la otra, estaban tan pegadas, sus caras a escasos centímetros y cada una perdida en la mirada de la otra. Azul y verde. Mar y Bosque. Hasta que Lexa se quejó al notar dolor en su mano, Clarke no se había dado cuenta de que Lexa tenía esa mano en su espalda para agarrarla y se había hecho daño.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo- dijo Clarke levantándose y mirando la mano vendada de Lexa, quién sonrió y respondió mientras volvían a sentarse una en cada extremo.

\- No te preocupes, ahora que tengo una enfermera cerca no creo que mi herida vaya a sufrir mucho- No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba- ya que tienes que esperar aquí ¿Te apetece que veamos una película o algo?

\- Claro ¿seguro que no te molesta? –dijo sorprendida.

\- Tranquila, voy a por una manta y unas palomitas, ¿Quieres algo de beber? – dijo Lexa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y ponía las palomitas en el microondas. Después de un minuto volvió al salón con el bol de palomitas y una manta.

\- Gracias siento haberte molestado, aunque si no estabas dormida no sé por qué no fuiste a la fiesta, aunque pensándolo bien más suerte para mí – dijo Clarke mirando como Lexa se sentaba más cerca de ella en el sofá y las tapaba con una manta.

\- Bueno, si tú que eres la dueña has tenido que salir corriendo de allí, creo que estaba mejor aquí – dijo mientras encendía la televisión y buscaba alguna película. No aparto la mirada de la televisión hasta que encontró una y miro a Clarke- ¿Está te parece bien? Es muy vieja pero es la única que hay a esta hora.

Noviembre dulce. Clarke adoraba esa película. Claro que aunque ella le hubiese pedido ver la peor película de la historia a ella le habría parecido la mejor idea del mundo. Afirmo con la cabeza y miró hacia la pantalla.

Las dos miraban la película mientras comían las palomitas del bol que Lexa había puesto en medio, sus manos se rozaron un par de veces al coger palomitas a la vez, pero ninguna aparto su mano, era impresionante la conexión que sentían, se acaban de conocer y aquí estaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Lexa no paraba de mirarla de reojo mientras la rubia miraba la película, se habían rozado y Lexa había sentido como una descarga eléctrica, no sabía que le pasaba pero esa chica conseguía derribar todos sus muros, era una desconocida pero se sentía en el mismo cielo con ella al lado.

Con el paso del tiempo a Clarke se le fueron cerrando los ojos, el alcohol, más el cansancio del trabajo y estar así, estaban haciendo que se quedase dormida en el sofá. Lexa noto como la respiración de Clarke se relajaba y como se había quedado profundamente dormida. No podía dejarla en esa posición, cuando se despertase lo mínimo que tendría sería una contractura. Lexa la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a ella dejando caer el peso de la rubia sobre su cuerpo y tumbándose juntas en el sofá. Clarke seguía profundamente dormida y no se despertó, al contrario, se abrazo al cuerpo de Lexa. Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el sofá con Clarke pegada a ella abrazada, y la cara de ella sobre su hombro. Con una mano rodeo la cintura de Clarke y con la otra agarro la manta para taparse ambas con ella y cerró los ojos. Siempre le había costado dormir pero con ella en sus brazos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración, Lexa no pudo evitar quedarse también dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de los gritos de Nylah parecía que todos los amigos de Clarke y Octavia se habían dado cuenta de que la fiesta se acaba de terminar, y aunque muchos de ellos se habían ofrecido a ayudar, fue la propia Octavia ayudada por su nuevo vecino quien recogió todo aquel desastre.

Habían estado recogiendo los vasos, y las cervezas que había repartidas por todo el piso casi sin decir alguna palabra. Octavia no paraba de pensar que había sido todo culpa suya, que la fiesta para Clarke había salido así de mal porque ella había invitado a esa estúpida. Ella ya sabía cómo se comportaba esa chica cuando a Clarke se le acercaba alguien, debería haberlo pensado mejor. La voz de Lincoln la devolvió al presente.

\- Octavia, creo que esto ya esta – Dijo mientras colocaba un poco los cojines del sofá.

\- Gracias Lincoln, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda y solo hace que me conoces unas horas – le miro con cara de pena. Se sentía un poco mal por todo, ella le había invitado para cotillear sobre la relación que tenia con su compañera de piso y al final de la noche, él le había ayudado con todo sin ni siquiera poner una mala cara.

\- No tienes porque darlas, ha sido divertido pero creo que deberíamos buscar a tu amiga.-Dijo dubitativo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Octavia le miro sorprendida, casi había olvidado que Clarke estaba en el piso de su vecino y que encima se había ido de un terrible mal humor y medio borracha. Le había mentido a su amiga diciéndole que Lincoln le había ofrecido irse con ella a su apartamento, pero era la única manera que se le había ocurrido de sacar a su amiga de allí. Por suerte cuando se lo pidió a Lincoln, él ni siquiera dudo en darle las llaves. Termino de tirar al cubo de los vidrios las cervezas y sonrió a Lincoln indicándole que le seguía.

Si, estaba claro que era ella quien tenía que buscar a su amiga porque cuando Clarke se enfadaba era como un huracán arrasaba con todo lo que tenía cerca y solo ella podía calmarla.

\- Vamos entonces- Lincoln la esperaba en la puerta- No olvides tus llaves – le dijo mientras sonreía y la miraba. Se había quedado ayudándola porque le encantaba esa chica, desde que apareció en la puerta no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, tenía una sonrisa que hacía imposible no sonreír con ella.

Los dos caminaron hacía la puerta hasta que Octavia al fin interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

\- ¿Crees que a tu novia no le importará que Clarke haya entrado en tu piso? – le miro un poco triste sintiéndose culpable.

\- Mmm, no..-dijo mientras metía las llaves en la cerradura – está en su habitación, posiblemente dormida y – abrió la puerta y se quedo sin palabras al ver a las dos chicas en el sofá.

Octavia también miro sorprendida la escena que tenía delante, Clarke, su Clarke, que había salido como una furia de su piso estaba ahora tranquilamente dormida en el sofá mientras abrazaba a la morenaza increíble de su vecina. No podía creerlo, cuando su amiga se enfada era casi imposible que se tranquilizase hasta que no se desahogaba, era totalmente sorprendente encontrársela asi.

\- Creo que no le ha importado nada la presencia de tu amiga- dijo Lincoln mientras sonreía y miraba la cara de sorpresa de Octavia- y no, no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

Octavia enrojeció de golpe, no sabía dónde meterse, con los nervios casi ni se había dado cuenta de que indirectamente le había preguntado antes a ese chico si tenía o no pareja. Bueno era lo que ella quería saber desde que los había visto en el pasillo pero no había planeado soltarlo así. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con un casco de moto que estaba al lado de la entrada y casi cae al suelo sino hubiese sido porque su vecino la había agarrado por la cintura, no hizo mucho ruido pero Lexa y Clarke se despertaron de golpe en el sofá.

Clarke estaba profundamente dormida, estaba soñando con unos ojos verdes, con una mirada que le hablaba casi sin palabras y de repente un golpe la despertó. Se sentía totalmente desorientada, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Octavia en los brazos de su vecino mirándola y de repente recordó algo de esa noche. Miro hacia un lado y la vio, Lexa estaba a su lado mirando sorprendida igual que ella hacía la puerta. Clarke aparto la vista de su cara porque se dio cuenta de que tenían entrelazadas las manos, soltó la mano disimuladamente mientras enrojecía sin querer.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Lexa con voz de dormida mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

\- No sabíamos que estabais..- dijo Lincoln dubitativo mientras las miraba en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué estábamos qué? Dormidas en el sofá esperando.- dijo Lexa en un tono muy borde mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá sin ni siquiera mirar hacia Clarke- y ahora me voy a mi cuarto. Mañana hablaremos tú y yo- Salió del salón y se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo.

Los tres se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo Clarke. Lo poco que había hablado con ella antes de quedarse dormida le había hecho ver que era una chica alegre y simpática, un poco seca a veces pero era muy raro como había reaccionado. Ella ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormidas abrazas así. Ups. ¿Y si había pasado algo entre ellas y no lo recordaba? Por eso ella podría haberse enfadado así cuando ella soltó su mano.

\- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, no tiene un buen despertar – dijo Lincoln a modo de disculpa mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada y recogía el casco de moto con el que Octavia había tropezado.

\- No pasa nada tranquilo, somos nosotras quien teníamos que daros las gracias por ayudarnos a ambas – dijo Octavia obligándose a mirar hacia Lincoln porque no podía apartar la mirada del sofá de su amiga. Ellas sí que iban a tener una conversación.

Se despidieron de Lincoln, porque era muy tarde o muy temprano depende de cómo se quisiese mirar, y volvieron a su apartamento. Clarke iba delante y Octavia la seguía sin decir una palabra hasta que entraron en el piso y cerró la puerta.

\- Cuéntame todo, y cuando digo todo quiere decir TODO hasta con el más mínimo detalle- Sonrió mientras miraba a su amiga y se sentaba en el sofá palmeando en el hueco a su lado- Quiero saber quién es la acosadora ahora.

Clarke sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se sentaba al lado de su amiga que la esperaba con ganas de interrogatorio.

Lexa estaba tumbada y tapada ya en su cama, no sabía muy bien porque se había puesto así. Bueno si lo sabía, no era solo su mal despertar era que esa chica había soltado su mano como con asco. No podía evitar que le doliese ese simple gesto. Ella había intentado solo que estuviese cómoda y que no se preocupase por lo que sea que le hubiese hecho abandonar su propia fiesta. Se giró en la cama suspirando, no iba a poder dormirse así que cogió su móvil y le escribió a su compañero de piso.

[Lexa, 4.30 A.M]:"Lo siento por cómo me puse ya sabes cómo me despierto a veces. Mañana hablamos."

No tardó en recibir una respuesta.

[Lincoln 4.31] "No te preocupes pequeña, conozco la furia de la comandante ;) descansa, que mañana me cuentas como has terminado en el sofá con esa rubia"

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar de leer ese mensaje, era normal que tuviese preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Las habían encontrado abrazadas en el sofá como si hubiese pasado algo entre ellas y aunque su amiga sabía que ella pasaba de líos de una noches y desde más de 6 meses de cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor era normal que se sorprendiese y pensase otras cosas.

Se puso unos auriculares y se dispuso a quedarse dormida mientras escuchaba música.

 _"Tú y yo no somos dos,_

 _Somos almas atrapadas en tu piel,_

 _Aquí estoy, no me quieres ver,_

 _Tuve miedo a querer_

 _Quise más sin poder,_

 _Y ahora, veo, la luz_

 _De ese túnel donde nunca vi el final._

 _Ya nada me podrá me parar,_

 _Tuve miedo a querer_

 _Quise más sin poder"_

 ** _No sé si os esta gustando como va la historia o si os molesta que ponga trozos de canciones, espero que os guste y tranquilas el siguiente esta escrito quizás mañana lo suba. Un saludo :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke no sabía muy bien que contarle a Octavia, creía que no había pasado nada pero después de la reacción que tuvo Lexa al despertarse y que ella le soltase la mano no sabía que podía haber pasado entre ellas para que la morena reaccionase así.

\- No sé qué detalles quieres, te recuerdo que me echaste de mi propio piso – dijo Clarke intentando sonar enfadada mientras miraba a su amiga.

\- Venga ya! Si creo que te he hecho un favor, he terminado tu racha de sequía amorosa- dijo Octavia sin poder evitar empezar a reírse.

\- No te pases eh- Clarke le dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzó a reírse junto a su amiga.

Después del ataque de risa que habían tenido las dos, Octavia volvió a retomar la conversación, se moría de intriga sobre que había pasado.

\- Clarke..-dijo mirando a su amiga haciendo pucheros- por favor por favor. Clarke la miró, suspiro y empezó a hablar.

\- No sé exactamente qué quieres que te diga

\- Todo- la interrumpió Octavia.

\- Ya, ya. – le tapo la boca con la mano mientras la miraba- pero sin interrupciones por favor. Octavia hizo un gesto de ok con la mano y Clarke quito su mano.

\- Cuando llegue al piso, me senté en el sofá y con el alcohol y todo el enfado sabía que no iba a poder parar quieta, sonó un ruido y de repente apareció Lexa que acababa de salir de la ducha.

\- Uy uy, esto se pone interesante ¿Toalla o albornoz? – Sonrió Octavia con mirada picara. Clarke la miro con cara de enfado y Octavia hizo el gesto de no volver a abrir la boca.

\- Le dije que se cambiase porque – Clarke dudo de si contarle eso a su amiga, pero era Octavia y con ella no tenía secretos- me distraía demasiado mirándola, bueno más bien no podía concentrarme, no sé, estaba tan sumamente sexy así aún mojada que- Clarke se mordió el labio mientras sentía como enrojecía ante la miraba de sorpresa de O- Fue a cambiarse, me pregunto qué hacía allí y me ofreció ver una peli juntas, fue a por una manta y palomitas, no sé fue amable, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, estaba medio contenta, ya sabes. Solo sé que cuando me desperté estabais mirándome y estábamos agarradas de la mano, teníamos los dedos entrelazos, me asuste y la solté rápidamente y ya- miro a su amiga esperando que dijese algo.

\- Clarke, ¿me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas si ha pasado algo más con ese pivonazo de mujer? – dijo Octavia totalmente sorprendida y alzando un poco la voz.

\- No, solo te estoy diciendo que me dormí y cuando me desperté, no sé- La miro un poco preocupada- ¿Octavia crees que podría haber pasado algo y por eso ella se enfado a si al despertar?

Octavia empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Clarke la miraba sorprendida y preocupada, no sabía que pensar y si había pasado algo con esa chica y ahora no lo recordaba, joder, como se podía haber olvidado de eso, además no había bebido tanto. Se fue enfadando más porque su amiga no paraba de reírse y se levanto del sofá camino de su habitación para encerrarse a dormir sin decir nada a Octavia que seguía sin parar de reír, cerró la puerta y justo al segundo Octavia estaba tocando a su puerta.

\- Clarke venga no te enfades, solo me parece graciosa que puede que hayas estado con posiblemente la tía más guapa que conocemos y ni siquiera te acuerdes, es bastante gracioso pequeña – Abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Clarke que ya estaba metida en la cama y tapada.

\- No es gracioso, no creo que pasase pero..- miro a Octavia y se le escapo una lágrima- no me gustaría haberme olvidado de eso.

Octavia sintió mucha pena por su amiga, no pudo evitar acercarse, quitarse las zapatillas que llevaba y tumbarse con ella en la cama para abrazarla. Clarke la abrazo y tapo con su nórdico. Hoy dormirían lo que quedaba de noche juntas y mañana ya seguirían con esa conversación.

\- Buenas noches Princesa, no te preocupes mañana averiguaremos que paso- le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y cerró los ojos- Yo cuido de ti- susurro.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y por suerte Clarke ese día libraba en el hospital, sonrió al despertarse y ver a su amiga allí dormida con ella, estaba vestida solo con una camiseta y unas braguitas como ella, se habría quitado el pantalón en mitad de la noche. No podía estar más contenta por seguir manteniendo la amistad que tenía con ella, era la única persona que veía debajo de su armadura y notaba que a veces Clarke también necesitaba un abrazo y unas palabras de ánimo. Conocía cada uno de sus secretos, y era la primera persona a la que había contado que se había enamorado de una chica, siempre había estado con tíos pero cuando vio a aquella chica hace ya 4 años no pudo evitar sentir lo que sentía . Fue Octavia quien la ayudo a entender que no pasaba nada, que no estaba mal que quisiese a Alycia como la quería. Al final la historia había terminado y todo había salido mal, pero desde ese día supo que contaría con Octavia para todo, porque había estado para ella incluso cuando su propia madre se alejo de ella a causa de enterarse de la relación de Alycia con su hija.

\- Buenos días princesa – Susurro Octavia mientras la miraba con cara de medio dormida.

\- Buenos días O – Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias.

\- Mmm, ¿por? – dijo mientras la miraba sorprendida.

\- Por ser mi amiga y estar aquí..- volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.

\- De nada idiota – la abrazo fuerte mientras sonreía.

Después de eso, salieron de la cama se pusieron ropa deportiva y decidieron salir a correr por un parque cercano, era algo que solían hacer algunos días cuando no tenían mucho que hacer. Eso las relajaba, aunque cada una iba con su ipods y corría a su ritmo siempre iban caminando juntas hasta allí, corrían durante un rato y después volvían a encontrarse para irse a desayunar. Era su rutina.

\- Dale duro – dijo Octavia mientras guiñaba un ojo a Clarke y se alejaba corriendo mientras tarareaba.

Clarke sonrió mirando a su amiga mientras se alejaba, le dio al play a su lista de música y se dejo llevar mientras disfrutaba de la buena música y del día tan soleado que estaba haciendo sin poder evitar tararear ella también.

 _"_ _and you came my way on a Winter day_

 _Shouted loudly come out and play_

 _Can´t you tell I got news for you_

 _Sun is shining and so are you"_

Lexa se despertó, se froto los ojos y miro el reloj de su móvil, apagado. Genial, se había puesto música y se había quedado sin batería. Se levanto y lo puso a cargar, encontró su reloj de pulsera, miró la hora. Las 10 y 5, era temprano aún podía salir a correr un rato. Había visto que cerca había un parque. Busco su ropa para vestirse, unos leggins negros, sus zapatillas azules y una sudadera, eso era lo que llevaría al final. Se peino en el espejo del baño y salió hacia la cocina para comer algo, odiaba salir a correr sin nada en el estomago. Al final se decidió por un Kitkat, agarro sus llaves y el ipod mini azul que le había regalado Lincoln por su cumpleaños. Él sabía que no podía vivir sin música, y decidió regalárselo para que dejase de robarle su mp3. Sonrió al recordar aquello y salió de casa camino al parque.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lexa no le costó mucho llegar al parque, estaba apenas a unas calles del edificio donde vivía. Parecía un parque tranquilo, había una zona de columpios donde varios niños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Junto a la zona de columpios había un pequeño lago con algunos bancos. Lexa reviso sus zapatillas y cuando iba a darle al play a su música algo le llamo la atención, algo no alguien, ella. Lexa observo como Clarke corría mientras canturreaba y sonreía, nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz haciendo ejercicio. Se quedo parada observando como la rubia se alejaba, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, pero su mirada se detuvo en el culo de la rubia, esos pantalones de sport le hacían un culo perfecto.

Al principio pensó en acercarse a ella y saludarla, pero recordó que aún estaba enfadada con la rubia por apartar la mano de ella como si sintiese repulsión. Entonces decidió empezar su carrera en sentido opuesto al que llevaba Clarke. No se esperaba encontrársela allí, no sabía porque pero esa chica le llamaba la atención y eso era algo que no pasaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Desde Costia. Mientras seguía su marcha no pudo evitar pensar en ella y sentirse mal, nunca iba a olvidar aquel día que lo cambio todo.

 _Lexa acababa de salir de la universidad, estaba contenta había podido salir antes de clase y le iba a dar una sorpresa a Costia. Le había escrito un mensaje antes de salir de clase pero Costia no había respondido, daba igual. Sonrió._

 _[Lexa 12:58]: Acaba de terminar mi clase. Ya te estoy echando de menos, quiero despertarme contigo a mi lado todos los días. Perdón por dejarte esta mañana en casa y salir pitando pero tenía examen, la próxima vez desayunamos en la cama. Pero te espero en mi casa cuando salgas de clase y así consigo que me perdones, tengo algo que darte. Muchos besos. Te quiero 3_

 _Seguro que está en clase. La había dejado en la cama antes de clase. Pero ella también tenía que ir a la universidad una hora más tarde. Había sido difícil alejarse de ella por la mañana, le encanto despertarse y mirar como sonreía mientras dormía. Quería pedirle que se mudase con ella, quería despertarse todos los días a su lado. Ella prepararía la comida y después la llamaría para invitarla, era su día. Ese día era su aniversario. Quería que todo saliese perfecto, así que también escribió a su hermana Anya para que no se pasase por casa, desde la muerte de sus padres vivían en la casa familiar que habían heredado._

 _[Lexa 13:00] : He salido antes de clase, voy a casa. Y tengo algo que pedirte. ¿Puedes dejarme la casa para mi sola hoy? Porfa Porfa_

 _Nada. Otra que no responde. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo con los móviles?_

 _Se subió a su moto, se abrocho la chaqueta de cuero negro, se coloco el casco y puso rumbo a casa. Cuando llegase seguro que ya tenía respuesta de alguna de ellas. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida eran ellas, su hermana y su chica. Entre ellas no se llevaban del todo bien, Lexa notaba que a su hermana no le gustaba verla con Costia. Cuando llegaba a casa y las veía juntas normalmente se iba o se encerraba en su cuarto. Ella no le daba importancia, pero siempre le había parecido extraño. Su hermana se llevaba bien con Costia hasta que le dijeron que estaban saliendo. Era raro. Desde ese día no paraba de hablarle borde o soltar indirectas que no entendía. Costia siempre le decía que pasase de ello, pero no podía evitar rayarse a veces._

 _Pero este no era el día._

 _Hoy iba a ser el día perfecto, su día, lo notaba._

 _Llego a su casa, aparco su moto y se dispuso a entrar. Escucho música dentro, seguro que su hermana estaba encerrada escuchando música y por eso no había respondido a su mensaje. Entro con cuidado para no hacer ruido, iba a darle un pequeño susto. Camino por el pasillo y vio que efectivamente la música salía de la habitación de su hermana que además estaba entreabierta._

 _Se acerco sigilosamente casi sin hacer ruido, puso su mano en la puerta para abrirla y gritar Bu. Cuando se quedo helada al ver lo que tenía delante. Sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermana estaba tumbada totalmente desnuda sobre Costia. Su Costia. No podía respirar, esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Costia también estaba desnuda mordiendo el cuello de su hermana mientras gemía de placer. Estaban follando joder, su novia y su hermana. Lexa sintió como la rabia rompía su corazón en pedazos y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de dolor y rabia. Los dos sentimientos mezclados entre sí. Lexa dio un puñetazo a la puerta, esto hizo que las otras dos la mirasen sorprendidas y se separasen de golpe._

\- _Lexa esto no- dijo su hermana mientras intentaba levantarse y taparse con una camiseta. Costia no dijo una sola palabra, solo tapo sus pechos con sus manos mientras la miraba sorprendida._

 _Lexa la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creerse la escena que tenía delante. Ella estaba tan ilusionada planeando la sorpresa para Costia y ahora. Ahora estaba casi sin aire, rota, se sentía totalmente vacía. Rota. No podía ni moverse hasta que vio como su hermana se acercaba a ella, estaba intentando agarrarla por el hombro._

\- _Lexa por favor puedo explicarlo- dijo casi como un susurro._

\- _Explicarme los cojones, hay cosas que no necesitan explicación joder, estabas follando con MI novia. MI hermana estaba follando con MI novia. – Le gritó a su hermana mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara y salía corriendo de la habitación- No quiero veros en la puta vida, para mi estáis muertas las dos, traidoras._

 _Salió corriendo de su casa. No quería volver a verla, no quería volver a ver a ninguna de las dos. Se subió a su moto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el corazón a mil y la rabia inundando todo su cuerpo. Joder no podía estar pasándole a ella._

 _Se subió en su moto y acelero, saliendo de allí a toda velocidad. Decidió refugiarse en casa de Lincoln su mejor amigo. Allí ninguna de ellas podría encontrarla, le haría prometer a él que no les dijese donde estaba._

Apretó la mandíbula recordando aquello, pensaba que nada podía dolerle más que aquella traición, pero la vida es así, cuando crees que no pude pasar nada peor acaba pasando. No se había dado cuenta pero había aumentando el ritmo de la carrera recordando, y estaba exhausta. Decidió sentarse en un banco y coger un poco de aire. Respiro hondo intentando relajarse mientras pasaba sus dedos por su tatuaje. Tenía que aprender de todo lo que paso ese día.

Había pensado que iba a ser su día, y fue todo lo contrario. Si fue un día importante.

Fue el día que cambio completamente la vida tal y como Lexa la conocía.

Clarke seguía corriendo por el parque, se sentía más relajada. Siempre le había sentado bien hacer ejercicio. Se había serenado un poco y se le había ocurrido una idea, seguro que Octavia la apoyaba con su plan. Paro un poco mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando a su amiga. No pudo evitar fijarse en una chica sentada en un banco, no muy lejos de donde se había parado ella. No lo podía creer era Lexa. La reconocería en cualquier sitio, la observo desde donde estaba mirando su cara, parecía que tenía los ojos brillosos y se acariciaba un tatuaje.

No se había fijado que tenía uno cuando la vio salir de la ducha, desde esa distancia no podía observar bien que era. Bueno cuando la vio salir de la ducha su cabeza solo había podido pensar en quitarle todo y besar cada milímetro de su piel, en morder esos labios carnosos y hacerla gritar su nombre durante toda la noche. Alguien toco su hombro y se asusto.

\- Vaya vaya ¿Estás acosando otra vez a la vecina? – Octavía sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

\- No, pero he tenido una idea para hablar con ella, pero necesito tu ayuda – la mirada de Clarke resplandeció de felicidad.

Tenía un plan. Iba a conseguir todo lo que había imaginado hacer con aquella chica esa noche. Pero primero tenía que conocerla más.

\- ¿Solo hablar? Te la comes con la mirada – empezó a reír mientras caminaba junto a Clarke hacia la puerta del parque- Yo solo participo en planes divertidos e interesantes, asi que solo te ayudare si es algo más que hablar, tú ya me entiendes- Termino la frase moviendo la cejas de forma sugerente.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse. Si su amiga supiese todo lo que se le había pasado por la mente el día que vio a Lexa, seguramente no tendría dudas sobre lo interesante de su plan. Pero primero tenía que averiguar si ya había pasado algo entre ellas y no lo recordaba por el alcohol o que le pasaba a esa chica.

\- Tranquila, hablar es la fase 1, todo a su tiempo – sonrió a su amiga.

g **rGracias por todos los comentarios espero que os guste :) intentaré publicar el siguiente mañana un saludo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Después de la ducha, Clarke y Octavia habían preparado un abundante desayuno que les había servido para reponer fuerzas y le había dado a Clarke el tiempo suficiente para contar su plan a Octavia.

\- ¿De verdad qué ese es tu plan? – sonrió Octavia mientras se tumbaba en el sofá mirando a su compañera de piso.

\- Si- dijo Clarke mirando muy seria a O mientras recogía las tazas del desayuno.

\- Clarke perdona que te lo diga, soy tu amiga lo hago por tu bien – dijo Octavia intentando contener la risa- es una porquería de plan.

Clarke le tiro con una servilleta de la cocina haciéndose la enfadada, era verdad. El plan era una porquería pero no se lo reconocería a su amiga. Era algo simple, Octavia tenía que sacarle información a Lincoln y luego invitar a ambos a comer algún día en casa o salir a tomar algo.

Eso le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a Lexa. Estaba claro que Octavia y Lincoln se gustaban, ella ya lo había notado en la fiesta. Su amiga no iba a tener que actuar para aquello.

\- Venga O, comienza la fase 1, ve a invitarle mientras yo me encargo de recoger todo esto- Dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar las tazas y cubiertos.

Octavia se levanto del sofá, se miro al espejo y salió decidida para hablar con Lincoln. No era solo el plan de su amiga, ese chico se había portado genial con ella ayudándola el otro día, además de que estaba como un tren. Se mordió el labio recordando la primera que hablaron y él le abrió la puerta estando sin camiseta, aún recordaba la increíble visión de esos abdominales.

Lexa había decidido quedarse un rato escuchando música y tomando un poco del sol en el banco del parque. Se estaba bien allí, era un sitio tranquilo y había conseguido despejar su mente de malos recuerdos. Odiaba recordar esos momentos, pero en un par de días era su cumpleaños y cuando esa fecha se acercaba siempre se ponía mas sensible. Se estiro y se fue caminando hacia su apartamento, le quedaba una conversación pendiente con su amigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver allí a Octavia riendo mientras jugaba a la wii con Lincoln. ¿Tanto he tardado en el parque?

\- Buenos días Comandante – le dijo Lincoln haciéndole un saludo militar. Ella se limito a negar con la cabeza y dejar las llaves en la mesa de la entrada.

\- Buenos días – dijo Octavia casi en un susurro un poco sorprendida por el apodo que Lincoln le había dicho a Lexa. ¿por qué la llamaría así?

Lexa entro en la cocina y saco una botella de agua de la nevera, volvió al salón y se sentó en un sillón cercando a la ventana desde donde podía ver jugar a ambos.

\- Lo siento por lo del otro día..- susurro mirando por la ventana.

Octavia y Lincoln pararon la partida y se miraron el uno a la otra con cara de incredulidad. No sabían si habían escuchado una disculpa o solo la había imaginado. Dos personas no pueden imaginar la misma cosa a la vez así que fue Lincoln quien rompió el silencio.

\- Si es por ponerte así la otra noche cuando entramos y os encontramos dormidas – la miro fijamente mientras dejaba el mando de la wii en el sofá – deberías ir a pedirle perdón a Clarke y no a nosotros.

\- Pero..- dijo mientras miraba a su amigo- no, paso- se levanto y se fue hacia la ducha.

En apenas unos minutos se escucho el ruido del agua en la ducha. Lincoln sonrió y le indico a Octavia que podían seguir con la partida. Estuvieron jugando un rato, hasta que Octavia dijo que tenía que irse. Antes de que Lexa llegase, habían estado hablando y habían quedado en ir a comer todos juntos. Le gustaba mucho esa chica y se notaba que ella también se sentía atraída.

Al principio cuando Lincoln apareció en su cuarto con una sonrisa diciéndole que tenían una cita, se negó en rotundo. Pero después de que su amigo le dijese que ya le había dejado colgado una vez no pudo negarse a acompañarle. Solo era una comida. No pasaría nada. Pero estaría Clarke. Oh dios, esa rubia. Se mordió el labio recordando su cuerpo en el parque.

Estaba nerviosa aunque no se lo reconocería a nadie estaba jodidamente nerviosa por ir a su piso y verla. Tendría que seguir con su apariencia de borde pero en el fondo ella sabía que esa rubia había tumbado todos sus muros, o por lo menos había creado una pequeña puerta.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, unas zapatillas deportivas, una camiseta ajustada y su chaqueta de cuero. Se miró al espejo y se maquillo un poco. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, su melena morena caía por sus hombros, intento peinarse un poco pero no demasiado no quería parecer que se estaba arreglando para ella. Joder. Estaba enfadada tenía que recordar eso.

Su amigo golpeo la puerta de su cuarto y le dijo que ya era hora. Intento poner cara seria mientras salía de su habitación pero Lincoln la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Vaya, vaya - silbo sonriendo mientras miraba a Lexa- parece que alguien quiere impresionar a las vecinas y eso que no querías venir- Lexa le golpeó con el puño en el hombro.

\- Cállate y no hagas que me arrepienta- dijo lo mas borde posible.

Ambos tocaron la puerta de al lado y fue Octavia quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Lincoln le guiño un ojo mientras entraba y saludaba. Lexa se limito a decir un hola y seguir a Lincoln dentro del piso.

\- Clarke está en su cuarto, en un momento viene..- dijo Octavia señalándoles el sofá para que se sentasen- ¿Queréis algo de beber?

Lincoln pidió una cerveza. Lexa que aunque ya había recibido el alta médica y podía beber de nuevo prefirió un refresco. Octavia trajo lo que le habían pedido más otra cerveza para ella y un cuenco con patatas fritas para picar.

Lexa se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento, se notaba que sobraba entre esos dos. ¿Dónde estaría la rubia? Mientras los otros hablaban, Lexa se dedicó a echarle un vistazo al salón había varios cuadros. Uno de ellos era un retrato de Octavia y Clarke sonriendo , no había firma del autor en el cuadro.

\- ¿Quién os hizo ese cuadro?- dijo Lexa dubitativa interrumpiendo la conversación entre los otros dos.

\- Clarke..- se limito a responder Octavia.

\- Yo lo pinte, me gusta dibujar en mi tiempo libre y me pareció algo bonito para decorar cuando nos mudamos aquí- escucho la voz de la rubia que la miraba desde la puerta del pasillo cruzada de brazos, llevaba una camisa azul celeste ajustada que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen aún más, tuvo que contener la respiración y apartar la mirada.

\- Es genial, ¿alguna vez has intentado vivir de ello?- dijo Lincoln intentando echar una mano a su amiga que se había quedado sin palabras al ver a la rubia.

\- No, me gusta pintar- dijo mientras iba a la cocina y volvia con una cerveza en su mano sentándose al lado de Lexa- disfruto plasmando cosas pero si lo utilizase para vivir de ello sentiría una presión que haría que dejase de disfrutar.

Lincoln asintió como entendiendo lo que le acababa de explicar, en ese instante Octavia le agarro del brazo y le pidió que fuese a ayudarle a traer los platos de la cocina.

Se habían quedado solas, estaba sola con esa chica que solo con su presencia había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. La miró de reojo mientras disimulaba mirando la tele. Estaba jodidamente sexy con esa camisa tan ajustada, llevaba unos botones desabrochados e incluso podía vérsele un poco el sujetador negro. Dio un trago a su bebida y aparto la mirada del pecho de Clarke. Piensa en otra cosa. Algo frió. Pingüinos, si pingüinos en la Antártida.

\- ¿Pingüinos? –dijo Clarke sonriendo mientras miraba a Lexa que acababa de susurrar eso después de darle un trago a su vaso.

\- Si, lo siento estaba pensando en...- dijo casi tartamudeando mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

\- Tranquila, solo me ha parecido gracioso. ¿Son tu animal favorito? – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía su mano en su rodilla.

Lexa intento respirar. Pero todo a su alrededor se había convertido en Clarke, notaba su perfume, notaba su palma caliente en la rodilla. Que maldita sea le estaba pasando, era increíble el efecto que esta chica producía en ella. Tenía que solucionarlo de alguna manera. La miró e intento responder su pregunta con voz autoritaria.

\- No, no lo son- Clarke la miró y aparto su mano de la rodilla.

\- Perdón por lo que sea que hice la otra noche - se limito a decir mientras quitaba su mano de la rodilla de Lexa parecía que ese gesto había molestado a la morena, intento apuntarlo en su cabeza, no tantas confianzas.

\- No hiciste nada, fue culpa mía tengo mal despertar tranquila- dijo de carrerilla casi sin respirar la morena- yo quería pedirte perdón, lo siento.

\- Estas perdonada, pero tengo una pregunta ¿puedo?- aparto su mirada de los ojos verdes de Lexa y miro hacia otro sitio.

\- Creo que ya estas preguntando, dispara Clarke- se limito a responder.

\- ¿Nos liamos antes de quedarme dormida?- dijo la rubia sin poder evitar ponerse roja.

Lexa la miro sorprendida. No podía creerse que le estuviese preguntado eso. ¿Eso es lo que había parecido cuando se despertó y estaban abrazadas? Por eso la había soltado así.

\- No, no paso nada entre tú y yo- dijo muy borde y seca- Puedes estar tranquila no soy del tipo de tías que se aprovechan de gente que ha bebido – Bebió un trago de su vaso y saco su móvil del bolsillo, se acabo la amabilidad. Lo único que le hacía falta era que pensasen así de ella.

\- Lo siento si te molesto la pregunta, no es que yo no quisiera que pasase, me moría de ganas de hecho – dijo Clarke hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar.

Octavia y Lincoln aparecieron por fin con la comida, sirvieron cada uno de los platos. Clarke no sabía dónde meterse. Joder. Su plan era sacar información a Lexa, no confesarle que se moría por besarla. Salvada por la campana o en este caso por sus amigos. Lexa no le había respondido. Se había limitado durante toda la comida a mirar la televisión, responder alguna que otra pregunta que Octavia o Lincoln le hacían pero evitaba mirarla directamente a ella.

Lexa no paraba de pensar en lo que la rubia le acababa de soltar. Menos mal que su amigo y Octavia habían entrado en ese momento sino habría besado a Clarke en ese mismo momento. Se había limitado a responder cuando se le preguntaba y a evitar mirarla, no podía con las ganas que le despertaba esa chica. Tenía que controlarse. Era atracción física, solo eso se repetía así misma.

\- Vosotros lo habéis traído todo, a nosotras nos toca recoger ¿Qué os parece?- escucho que la rubia decía y solo pudo mirarla. Después miró a Lincoln reclamando su ayuda. Pero el muy cabrón sonrió dándole la razón a la rubia y diciendo que era justo.

Iba a estar sola con Clarke, otra vez. Pingüinos pensó de nuevo pero esto la hizo sonreír recordando lo de antes. Se limito a decir por supuesto y se rindió a lo inevitable, tendría que estar a solas con ella otra vez. Recogió todo y siguió a Clarke hasta la cocina.

Clarke no podía creer lo que le había soltado a Lexa, esa chica la ponía nerviosa. No Clarke nerviosa no, te excita. Mis neuronas están totalmente derretidas cuando esta cerca, solo pienso en arrancarle la ropa y perderme en su cuerpo. Dejo los platos en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir el lavavajillas pero cuando abría la puerta choco con Lexa que salía en dirección al salón para escapar de allí.

Lexa la agarro por la cintura para que no se tropezase, Clarke sintió la calidez de su mano en su cintura y no pudo evitar mirar a la morena a los ojos. Estaban apenas a un centímetro. Podía ver las pupilas de Lexa dilatadas en esos preciosos ojos verdes, bajo su mirada hacia sus labios mientras mordía su propio labio. No pudo resistirse y se lanzo.

Acerco su boca a la de Lexa, sus labios rozándose al fin, coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la morena. Al principio Lexa no respondió a su beso pero después abrió su boca y la beso con más intensidad introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Clarke. Dios podía sentir como la lengua de la morena recorría su boca. Lexa bajo su mano al culo de Clarke pegando aún más sus cuerpos, a la rubia se le escapo un gemido mientras seguían besándose. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Lexa pegado al suyo. Bajo su mano hasta la cintura de la morena y cuando intentaba meterla por debajo de la camiseta de la morena.

Lexa se aparto de repente, la miro fijamente. Giró sobre sus propios pies y salió disparada hacia el salón. Clarke se quedo helada. Se agarro a la encimera de la cocina intentando recuperarse de ese beso. Dios, besaba realmente bien.

El portazo de la puerta la devolvió al mundo real. Salió camino del salón para darles una explicación a sus amigos, pero se encontró que no había nadie. Decidió seguir a Lexa. Esta chica tenía que darle una explicación a su maldita bipolaridad, no podía torturarla así .Siguió el camino que había hecho Lexa por el pasillo y toco el timbre.

\- Lexa abre la maldita puerta- Grito mientas golpeaba la puerta.

Aunque Clarke no lo esperaba la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Lexa observándola pasando su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos mientras la observaba. Clarke se quedo sin palabras observándola, joder como podía ser tan sexy. Se le olvido lo enfadaba que estaba con ella por largarse así.

 **Una vez más gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia, espero que os siga gustando como va. Un saludo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa no había podido resistirse cuando Clarke la beso, no pudo contener las ganas que ella tenía de besarla, las ganas de quitarle esa camisa azul y hacerlo allí mismo en la cocina. Ni todos los glaciares de la mismísima Antártida habían conseguido que pensase en otro cosa que no fuese dejarse llevar y entregarse en ese beso.

Cuando sintió las manos de ella en su cintura por fin pudo pensar con claridad y se alejo de golpe. No podía permitirse tener algo con esa chica, no podía dejarla sentir algo por ella cuando ella ya sabía que no podía volver a querer a alguien. Por eso se alejo y se fue, tenía que centrarse. Lo que no se esperaba Lexa era que la razón de que perdiese su autocontrol la seguiría hasta su propio apartamento.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y ahora solo estaba en una camiseta, se humedeció los labios mientras miraba a la rubia que se encontraba enfrente de ella con cara de enfado y de algo más.

\- No deberías estar aquí- dijo Lexa casi gritando.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es el pasillo, que yo sepa esto no es de tu maldita propiedad- le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es cierto, pasa. – Dijo Lexa mientras se apartaba de la puerta y miraba a Clarke esperando que la rubia entrase. Tenían que hablar y parecía que no se iba a rendir sino lo hacían. No podía evitarlo esa chica tenía algo que hacía que quisiese sonreír todo el tiempo pero mantuvo su cara de seria y borde. Contente Lexa, solo es una chica.

Clarke entró hecha una furia. Lexa no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia mientras esta caminaba delante de ella. Cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta el sofá sentándose cada una en un extremo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Clarke comenzó a hablar.

\- Mira no se qué problema de bipolaridad tienes – le dijo mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos. Lexa no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa al verla así, estaba realmente sexy enfadada- pero no es normal que me beses y te largues así.

\- Fuiste tú quien me beso a mi- se limito a responder Lexa mientras alzaba una ceja mirando a la rubia.

\- Vale, si- dijo Clarke dubitativa mordiéndose el labio intento pensar algo más que decir- pero tú no es que te apartases al contrario- termino la frase cruzándose de brazos mientras mirada los ojos verdes de Lexa que brillaban como burlándose de ella.

\- Clarke, quería besarte pero- dijo apartando la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello.

\- ¿Pero qué?- respondió Clarke acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Lexa para que esta volviese a mirarla a los ojos- Por favor dime..primero eres amable, luego saltas como un furia, ¿Qué problema tienes Lexa?

Lexa la miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio. ¿Qué qué problema tenía? Tu ropa mi principal maldito problema es tu ropa que está totalmente sobrando. No Lexa eso no lo digas.

\- Tu..-dijo casi sin querer.

\- ¿Yo? – Clarke quitó su mano de la mejilla de Lexa pero esta la agarro acariciándola con sus dedos mientras la miraba y se acercaba más a la rubia.

\- Tú, que haces que quiera saltarme todas las normas que tengo – le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios mientras miraba sus labios. Estaba deseando volver a besarla.

Clarke aún no podía creer la conversación que estaban teniendo, no podía pensar en nada con Lexa tan cerca de ella, estaba casi rozándola. Todo a su alrededor era Lexa, no había nada más. Sus neuronas estaban oficialmente en huelga, derretidas. Lexa. Solo Lexa. No pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera pregunto cuáles eran esas normas que la hacían alejarse de ella, solo quería romperlas.

Clarke termino con la distancia entre sus bocas y volvió a besar a Lexa, quien esta vez le respondió introduciendo su lengua de nuevo en su boca. Dios. Como podía besar tan sumamente bien. Sus manos fueron directas a la cintura de Lexa, quién esta vez no se aparto, sino que rodeo la cintura de Clarke con las manos y la atrajo más hacia ella para que terminasen una encima de la otra besándose.

Lexa no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando después de tanto tiempo se iba a saltar cada una de sus normas, pero ya se arrepentiría más tarde, ahora solo quería disfrutar de esa chica. Aparto su boca de aquel beso y la miro fijamente como pidiendo permiso, empezó a besarla por el cuello mientras sus manos iban desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la rubia. Le quito la camisa y la miro. Joder tenía un cuerpo increíble. Mordió el labio de Clarke y volvió a besarla mordiendo suavemente su lengua. Clarke gimió mientras Lexa acariciaba su espalda y la torturaba con ese beso.

Clarke desabrocho el botón de los pantalones de Lexa mientras seguía besándola cada vez con más intensidad, con más ganas. Se alejaron un poco intentando tomar un poco de aire. Clarke le quito la camiseta a Lexa y empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Lexa de besos desde su cuello hasta debajo de su ombligo. Lexa cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos de Clarke, solo dejándose llevar.

Clarke deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Lexa, desabrochando al fin su sujetador y quitándoselo. Mordió suavemente el pezón de Lexa que no pudo evitar gemir de placer mientras la rubia torturaba su pezón con pequeños besos y muerdos. Deslizo su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de la morena, acariciando primero su clítoris mientras seguía mordiendo suavemente el pezón de la morena. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa al notar lo mojada que Lexa estaba, introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras la miraba de nuevo a los ojos. Esperando algún gesto de negación por parte de la morena pero nada, se limito a mirarla mientras sonreía como invitándola a seguir.

Lexa mordió su labio atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo, mientras Clarke aumentaba el ritmo haciendo que Lexa no pudiese evitar gemir dentro de la boca de Clarke. Lexa le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras no podía evitar gemir mientras Clarke la torturaba con sus dedos haciéndola llegar al mejor de los orgasmos que recordaba.

Clarke sonrió al terminar y le dio un pico mientras apoyaba su cara en el pecho de Lexa para reponer un poco de aire. Lexa le acaricio la espalda mientras besaba el pelo de Clarke y al final susurro.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, pero vamos a mi habitación- Clarke beso el pecho de Lexa, se levanto y se limito a seguirla hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

Después de repetir una y otra vez lo del sofá hasta quedarse casi sin fuerzas, ambas se quedaron dormidas totalmente desnudas, sin más necesidad que la de una sabana y sus cuerpos para no perder el calor.

Fue Clarke quien se despertó primero y sonrió al encontrarse a la morena dormida. Estaba guapísima mientras dormía, si era posible estarlo más. Le parecía increíble lo que había pasado, no siquiera habían hablado pero las ganas de ambas habían hecho que sucediese todo. Le acarició la cara con los dedos mientras le retiraba unos mechones rebeldes del rostro. Lexa sonrió cuando sintió la caricia. Clarke se mordió el labio. Joder como podía ser alguien tan perfecta.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la hora en el reloj despertador de la mesita de Lexa. Oh no. Llegaba tarde a su turno al hospital. Tenía que irse pero no quería despertarla, ya sabía de qué mal humor se ponía cuando se despertaba. Le dejaré una nota. Sí, eso es una gran idea.

Se levanto con cuidado intentando no despertarla, la tapo bien con la sabana y sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Le dolía demasiado no poderse quedar, tenían que hablar o mejor no hablar en absoluto. Clarke por dios céntrate.

Busco papel en el escritorio, cogió un folió y le escribió:

 _"No sé cuáles eran tus normas, pero creo que me encantaría volver a romperlas una y otra vez cuando quieras. Tengo turno en el hospital tenía que irme, no te desperté porque ambas sabemos cómo te pones cuando te despiertan. No quiero arruinar el momento._

 _Un beso, Clarke"_

Se vistió y dejo la nota en le mesita de noche para que la viese cuando se despertarse. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha e irse al hospital. Tenía turno de noche, se pasaría toda la noche fuera. No podía evitar pensar si Lexa se enfadaría cuando viese su nota.

Llego a su piso se dio una ducha, preparo su bolso y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta la voz de Octavia llamándola la hizo voltear la cara y verla allí con Lincoln. Ups. Se había olvidado completamente de estos dos, cuando se fue a casa de Lexa ellos ya no estaban en el salón, así que por lo tanto. No era la única que no lo había pasado mal esta tarde. Sonrió al mirarles.

\- Clarke necesito un favor- dijo Octavia mirándola un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno necesitamos- la interrumpió Lincoln.

\- ¿Y es? No tengo todo el día, LLEGO TARDE- les dijo mirándolos.

Dios que querían ahora. ¿Condones? Joder que tengo prisa. Les miró esperando que alguno de los dos contestase de una vez. Su madre la iba a matar como llegase tarde al hospital.

\- Clarke, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Lexa- soltó Lincoln. Oh dios. Genial. El cumpleaños de la chica de la que acabo de escaparme de la cama.

\- Si vais a seguir sin contarme lo que sea me voy y me lo mandáis por mensaje, por dios que tengo prisa- dijo Clarke desesperada por irse al ver que iba a llegar tarde. Además de que la idea de ir al cumpleaños de Lexa sin haber tenido una conversación..puf

\- Eres inaguantable- Dijo Octavia de mal humor- Necesitamos que pintes un retrato de Lincoln y Lexa, pare regalarle, además de que tenemos fiesta de disfraces mañana por la noche por su cumple y estas obligada a ir.

\- Genial- dijo sonriendo y casi sin pensar- que alguien me mande la foto al móvil, tú encárgate de los disfraces y hablamos por mensajes, os quiero.

Les lanzo un beso y salió corriendo de allí. Iba a llegar jodidamente tarde. En el viaje en coche de camino al hospital no pudo evitar pensar que regalarle a Lexa. ¿Qué podía gustarle? Si aún casi ni la conocía. Aunque. Si. Eso seguro que le gustaría. ;)

Lexa se despertó en su cama. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba Clarke? Se giró en la cama mirando a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un papel en la mesita, alargo su mano para cogerlo y leyó la nota que le había dejado.

Esta chica es increíble. Sonrió mientras volvía a leer la nota que le había dejado. No podía decir que a ella no le había encantado romper sus propias normas. Nada de sentimientos era su norma, solo sexo. Pero después de un tiempo intentando buscar solo sexo se había dado cuenta de que era bastante difícil separarlo para otras personas y al final decidió abstenerse tanto del sexo como del amor.

Pero Clarke. Si, esa chica hacía que quisiese cuestionarse todas sus normas. Sonrió y decidió darse una ducha. Seguro que Lincoln la esperaba en el salón con un montón de preguntas. Se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de sport para no pasearse desnuda por la casa y se encamino al salón.

Increíble. El tanga negro de Clarke seguía encima del sofá. Menos mal que su amigo todavía no había vuelto lo recogió y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Iba a darse una ducha y pensar en cómo devolverle eso.

Después de la ducha ya tenía la idea. Metió la ropa interior de Clarke en una cajita, la cerró y ató una nota.

 _"Es mejor que no vayas dejando esto en cualquier sitio, pensé en dártelo en persona pero creo que habrías muerto de vergüenza si presento con esto delante de tu compañera._

 _-Lexa"_

Camino hacia el apartamento de Clarke, Lincoln estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Octavia con un beso.

\- Bueno parece que ya sé donde te habías metido- le soltó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Dejaron de besarse y miraron a Lexa sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, no creo que me echases de menos- se limito a responderle Lincoln.

\- Octavia dale esta caja a Clarke cuando vuelva, ¿vale?- Dijo sin responder a su amigo.

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo Octavia refiriéndose a la caja.

\- No, es mejor que Clarke lo vea primero y luego ella decida, tiene una nota dentro. Ella sabrá que hacer- Dijo un poco borde y se marcho dejando a los dos sorprendidos mirándola desaparecer de nuevo.

Octavia abrazo a Lincoln por el cuello y le susurro a este al oído.-Creo que vamos a tener mas sorpresas , no solo la fiesta ¿no crees?

 **No he podido resistirme a actualizar, el siguiente también esta escrito pero me espero a que comenteis si os esta gustando o si teneís alguna idea de qué es el regalo que Clarke tiene en mente. Un Saludo !**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke había pasado una noche terriblemente aburrida en el hospital. Normalmente le encantaba el turno de noche, no solía tener mucho trabajo. Pero esa noche se le estaba haciendo eterna. No paraba de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué no le habré pedido su número? No paraba de repetirse esta pregunta. Para colmo Octavia le había mandado un par de fotos de Lexa y Lincoln para que decidiese cual le apetecía mas pintar. No paraba de mirarla, estaba sonriendo solo en una de ellas. Tenía una sonrisa increíble. Ya tenía claro que iba a pintar esa foto. Esa sonrisa merecía un cuadro de tamaño pared. De tamaño edificio. Para Clarke, calma. Uno normal como te han pedido. Ya había encargado a Octavia el lienzo y las pinturas que iba a necesitar. Empezaría mañana mismo cuando se despertase.

Pero había decidido que le regalaría otra cosa. Algo solo de su parte. El regalo de Lexa, eso le hacía animarse y preocuparse de igual manera. No sabía cómo iba a ir su conversación con ella. No habían hablado nada. Solo esperaba que no se arrepintiese de lo que había pasado entre ellas. No sabía explicar porque pero le encantaba esa chica, desde que la vio por primera vez en el hospital y había tenido que curarle la mano. Seguro que su regalo le sacaría una sonrisa, de eso estaba segura.

Lexa se había encerrado en su cuarto pronto, quería evitar las mil preguntas que le haría Lincoln con respecto a Clarke. Ella. No podía creer como se había dejado llevar. Hacía mucho tiempo que una chica no la había hecho sentir así, despertaba algo dentro de ella que pensaba que estaba totalmente apagado. Decidió ponerse una peli y dormir pronto. Esperaba que Clarke apareciese por allí mañana. No entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de verla.

Debía hablar con ella y aclararle que no tuviese expectativas de una relación con ella. Sexo estaba bien pero nada más. Algo dentro de ella le decía que se estaba mintiendo así misma y le iba a mentir a la rubia. Clarke hacía que quisiese tener algo más. ¿Le habría dado ya Octavia la caja con su tanga? Al final el cansancio hizo sus efectos y se quedo dormida.

\- Lex, despierta dormilona te he preparado el desayuno- le gritó Lincoln mientras aporreaba la puerta. Dios. Era muy temprano aún no quería salir de la cama- Voy a entrar a sacarte de ahí como no estés en la cocina en menos de 5 minutos. Vamos Comandante , arriba

Le mataría de verdad que le mataría. Odiaba que la despertasen. Sabía que su amigo lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones e incluso le había preparado el desayuno pero lo odiaba. Salió de la cama, fue al baño y después a la cocina.

\- Espero que sea el mejor desayuno del mundo o te mataré por despertarme- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y veía la escena que tenía delante.

Octavia estaba sentada junto a Lincoln desayunando. Lo que le hacía falta pasteleos por la mañana. De verdad que iba a matarle. Había que poner reglas de convivencia. YA.

\- Buenos días Lexa- dijo Octavia avergonzada mirándola.

\- Buenos días a los dos- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos y se echaba café en una taza.

\- Antes de que quieras matarme, Octavia y yo vamos a explicarte porque te hemos despertado- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Octavia como pidiendo ayuda.

\- Lincoln quiere hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, SORPRESA! – dijo Octavia mirando a Lexa e intentando aguantar la risa- Sabe que odias las sorpresas así que me trae a mí para que no le odies solo a él.

\- ¿Fiesta? No suelo celebrar mi cumpleaños desde hace un tiempo- dijo con un tono serio.

\- Lo sabemos, pero ha invitado a algunos de tus amigos, vienen de camino aquí solo para verte. También hemos invitado a Clarke- dijo guiñándole un ojo como si esperase que eso a Lexa le haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Antes de que te niegues, te digo que estas obligada. Es de disfraces y te vienes con nosotros para elegir que te pones. – Interrumpió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Genial como empieza el día. Me despiertan. Hago de sujeta velas en el desayuno y ahora me secuestran para una fiesta sorpresa, que no es sorpresa. Dios. Que Alguien me mate ya y acabe con este sufrimiento. Eso le hizo recordar algo, no volvería a hacer bromas de ese estilo.

\- Ok – se limito a responderles mientras terminaba su café y se marchaba de nuevo a su cuarto.

\- Tienes 10 minutos para vestirte o te llevo en pijama – le gritó Lincoln para que le escuchase.

Clarke había caído rendida en su cama cuando llegó del hospital. Se habían tomado tantos cafés que pensaba que le iba a costar dormir, pero cuando se metió en la cama se durmió enseguida. Eran las 12 cuando se despertó y vio una pequeña cajita en su escritorio. Miro su móvil.

 **[Octavia 09:30]: Buenos días Princesa, estoy de compras con Lexa y Lincoln. Espero que las pinturas que compré sean las que querías. La fiesta es esta noche a las 00:00. Me los he traído a comprar sus disfraces, tranquila también he buscado uno para ti ;)**

 **Por cierto Lexa te trajo una cajita ayer, la puse en tu escritorio. Ah, aquí tienes su número de teléfono. "Contacto Lexa"**

Clarke se levanto de un salto de la cama para mirar que tenía la caja. Se empezó a reír cuando miro el contenido. Se le había olvidado en su casa. ¿Eso quería decir que no se arrepentía? Tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Si . Era el momento.

 **[Clarke 12:05]: Hola, soy Clarke. Gracias por devolverme eso ;)**

 **[Lexa 12:06]: Un placer, espero que no hayas pasado demasiada vergüenza con tu compañera de piso.**

 **[Clarke 12:07]: jajajajaj Octavia ha visto mi ropa interior más veces de las que me gustaría recordar.**

 **No debería haber dicho podía mal interpretarlo. Dios estaba tardando en responder. Seguro que la había molestado. Pero se entendía que si es su compañera de piso era normal.**

 **[Lexa 12:15]: Guau, eso suena divertido. Por cierto tenemos que hablar antes de la fiesta. ¿Vienes verdad? Dime que no me dejas sola con estos dos, estoy a punto de escupir purpurina con tanto empalago.**

 **[Clarke 12:16] Jajajaja ¿Tan poco te gusta el amor? Tranquila para mí también es obligatoria la asistencia. Es en el bar de abajo seguro que te gusta ;)**

 **[Lexa 12:20]: Nada de amor Clarke. Nos vemos allí.**

 **[Clarke 12:21]: Por supuesto y por favor no dejes que me compren un disfraz feo. ;)**

Clarke no pudo evitar alegrarse. Parecía que Lexa no se arrepentía de lo de ayer y quería hablar con ella. Pero cuando le nombro lo de amor había cambiado, eso quería decir que solo quería sexo casual con ella. No sabía que pensar, se estaba agobiando así que decidió darse una ducha e irse a comprar el regalo que tenía pensado. Octavia y Lincoln le habían dejado las llaves del apartamento de al lado por si necesitaba algo, o por si alguna vez la perdían. Entraría y dejaría el regalo sobre la cama de Lexa.

Después de las compras de disfraces Lexa estaba agotada, entro en su piso la primera y se escabullo hasta su cuarto. No podía aguantar más empalago entre estos dos. Se sorprendió al encontrar un regalo envuelto encima de su cama. ¿De quién podía ser? Lincoln había estado todo el tiempo con ella. Rompió el papel y al fin lo vio. Un pingüino de peluche con un lazo al cuello que tenía una nota. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ya sabía de quien era el regalo sin tener que leer la nota.

 _"Felicidades Lexa! Me adelante un poco, no quería dártelo delante de todos, es un poco cursi. Pero me recordó al otro día y no pude evitar comprártelo. Espero que te saque una sonrisa aunque sea pequeñita ya me sirve._

 _Posdata: Quiero repetir lo de la otra tarde. ¿Y tú? Espero una respuesta en la fiesta ;)_

 _-Clarke"_

Clarke quería una respuesta, abrazo el peluche sonriendo. Estoy deseando repetirlo. Esa era la respuesta que iba a darle pero se le ocurrió algo más, ella también iba a sorprenderla. Dejo el peluche encima de su cama y salió de su cuarto llamando a su amigo a gritos.

\- Lincon! ¿De qué es el disfraz que habéis comprado para Clarke? – le dijo cuando le encontró leyendo tumbado en su cama.

\- De india ¿por?- le dijo sorprendido.

\- Por nada ya lo verás, ¿En el bar de abajo hay escenario?- le dijo sonriendo apoyada en la puerta.

\- Si. De hecho mi grupo va a tocar algo.- le respondió Lincoln aún más sorprendido.

\- ¿Puedo tocar algo?- le dijo entusiasmada.

\- ¿Me estas vacilando verdad? Porque no tocas desde...- Lincoln no termino su frase, no quería recordarle a Lexa desde cuando no tocaba.

\- No, lo estoy diciendo enserio. ¿entonces puedo o no?- le dijo un poco borde.

\- Que si pesada, ¿Quieres que preparemos alguna canción?

\- No, voy a escribir la letra yo, cuando tenga la canción te pasaré el ritmo aunque puedo tocarla yo sola- le dijo y se marcho a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación bajo su vieja guitarra de encima del armario, la saco de la funda y toco un par de cuerdas para comprobar si aún estaba afinada. Mierda. Tenía que afinarla. Se puso a ello y cogió papel y lápiz para escribir. Clarke tendría una respuesta en forma de canción. Si seguro que esto le gustaría.

No podía contener la emoción con aquello. Estaba emocionada, se sentía realmente viva después de tanto tiempo. Le apetecía tanto arriesgarse con ella. A veces el riesgo merece la pena pensó, Estaba segura de que con Clarke merecía la pena y eso que aún no sabía que intenciones tenía la rubia. Esperaría a esta noche.

Por fin todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

 **Gracias una vez más por las reviews, Lo siento pero no era nada pervertido el regalo de Clarke, era algo mono. Espero que esteis igual de intrigadas con la canción de Lexa, a mi me encanta y espero que también os guste. Muchos besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Se había pasado toda la mañana pintando, solo hizo un pequeño descanso para comer con Octavia. Tenía que quedarle perfecto. Aunque ella ya le había hecho su propio regalo no quería dejar mar al Lincoln. Octavia le había contado que habían tenido la idea del retrato porque lo único que pareció gustarle a Lexa el otro día fue el dibujo de ellas dos.

Clarke estaba realmente emocionada con la fiesta, estaba terminando de perfeccionarlo cuando Octavia entro en su habitación. Sin llamar ni nada, definitivamente la confianza da asco.

\- ¿Sabes que podría estar desnuda verdad? – dijo sin apartar la vista del lienzo.

\- No creo que vea nada que no haya visto antes – se sentó en la cama mirando a Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Normalmente dejas que pinte sola, te relaja tanto verme hacerlo que te duermes.- le dijo Clarke mientras miraba a su amiga- ¿qué te parece? ¿Ha quedado bien verdad?

\- Solo venía a enseñarte los disfraces- respondió sonriendo y acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla- Es realmente increíble, me encanta como todo lo que pintas ya lo sabes, y a ella le encantará no lo dudes- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedo abrazando a Clarke.

\- Gracias, espero que así sea- Abrazo a su amiga – y ahora vamos a ver esos disfraces tengo miedo de lo que me hayas comprado.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Octavia saliendo de la habitación casi riendo.

Clarke vio las bolsas de la tienda de disfraces en el sofá y se acerco para sacarlos. El primero era un pantalón de cuero, con una camiseta ajustad gris. En la bolsa también había como una especie de cinturón con armas.

\- ¿Lara Croft? – pregunto a su amiga. Octavia se limito a asentir.

En la otra bolsa había una pequeña falda marrón con dibujos de colores llamativos, como étnicos. La parte de arriba era un top corto con los mismos dibujos. Había una especie de arma, como una pequeña hacha. India. Genial que original todo.

\- Ese es el tuyo-Dijo Octavia esperando la respuesta de Clarke.

\- ¿No lo había más corto verdad? – miro a su amiga sonriendo.

\- Puedo asegurarte que había otro mucho más – dijo mirándola mientras sonreía- sexy. Pero sabía que conste ya ibas a querer matarme.

\- Quiero matarte siempre ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- Mentirosa- le respondió mientras recogía la bolsa con su disfraz y se iba hacia su cuarto.

El móvil de Clarke vibro en su bolsillo. Lo saco de su bolsillo. No solía recibir muchos mensajes pero se alegro como una niña cuando le regalan una piruleta al ver ese mensaje. Era Lexa. Una foto con su pingüino de peluche.

 **[Lexa 22:00]: Me encanta, gracias por el regalo. No es cursi, es gracioso, ahora nunca olvidaré esa metedura de pata. Nos vemos en un rato.**

 **[Clarke 22:01]: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Me muero de ganas de ver que disfraz te han comprado. ¿Había de esquimal? Así puedes llevártelo a la fiesta ;)**

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír a carcajadas cuando leyó la respuesta de Clarke. No había podido resistirse a mandarle una foto con el peluche que le había regalado. Tenía que hacerse la dura pero no podía. Miro su disfraz encima de la cama. Definitivamente no, no iba de esquimal. Pero esperaba que a Clarke le gustase su disfraz, o si no siempre podría quitárselo. Si, esa idea le gustaba más.

Odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños desde hace algún tiempo, de hecho aun cuando no tenía motivos para pasar de esa fecha realmente odiaba las fiestas que le preparaban sus amigos. Nadie entendía que odiase las sorpresas pero le encantase hacerlas. Pero este parecía que iba a ser increíble. Estaba nerviosa por la canción para Clarke. Estaba nerviosa por ver a sus amigos de nuevo, por todo. Suspiro y se fue a arreglarse.

Eran las 23:30 según el reloj del móvil de Clarke y Octavia seguía preparándose. Dios odiaba que tardase tanto. Ella ya estaba vestida, al final de todo el disfraz le gustaba. Se le veía todo el ombligo pero le parecía sexy, esperaba que a Lexa no le pareciese mal y le gustase su disfraz.

Había intentado sacarle a Octavia cual era el disfraz de Lexa pero no había manera, se había negado en rotundo. Cabezota. Al final apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa. Estaba genial con ese disfraz. Silbo mirándola.

\- Estas jodidamente sexy, ¿Crees que Lincoln aguantara las ganas de quitártelo?- le dijo mirándola.

\- Espero que no, aunque debería – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Salieron juntas, Clarke había cogido una chaqueta. Iban a un bar que estaba bastante cerca, pero era de noche y seguramente hiciese frío. Después dejaría la chaqueta en el guarda ropa.

Lincoln había recogido el cuadro de Lexa hacia un buen rato. Él solo era el encargado de organizarlo todo. Él y Lexa estarían ya en el bar esperándolas con algunos de sus amigos. No habían reservado todo el bar solo un reservado, tampoco iba a ir mucha gente. Ellos llevaban poco tiempo allí, aún no tenían muchos amigos y solo habían invitado a algunos muy cercanos.

Entraron en el bar, Clarke no podía evitar recorrer todo el lugar buscando a Lexa pero no la encontraba. Octavia tuvo más suerte, Lincoln se acercaba hasta ella. Se abrazaron y besaron haciendo que Clarke entendiese porque Lexa decía eso de escupir purpurina. Lincoln llevaba un disfraz de aviador. Estaba sexy con ese uniforme. Eso no podía negárselo.

\- Bienvenidas, la cumpleañera esta en esa habitación tomando algo con unos amigos. En un rato podréis verla. Vamos a tocar, mi grupo y yo- les dijo sonriendo y gritando por la música alta- Podéis pedir lo que queráis en la barra, nuestro reservado es allí. Por cierto Clarke tú también estas increíble.

\- Gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada menos mal que no había la luz necesaria para que se le notase. Estaba nerviosa quería ver a Lexa pero antes necesitaba un chupito.

Caminaron juntas hacia la barra y pidieron un chupito. El camarero se llamaba Finn, intento ligar con ambas. Ya le conocían, había tenido una relación con una de sus amigas, Raven. Blue con tequila. Ese era su chupito especial. Se moría de ganas de ver a Lexa.

\- Vamos hacia el reservado, va a empezar la actuación del grupo de Lincoln.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?- pregunto Clarke gritando cerca del oído de su amiga.

\- Grounders, es una broma entre ellos – Octavia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Juntas se acercaron al escenario, todo el bar estaba disfrazado por eso había tenido que ser una fiesta de disfraces. Lincoln les había dicho que él odiaba disfrazarse pero que era lo único que pudo conseguir. De repente el escenario se lleno con Lincoln y alguno de sus amigos.

Clarke y Octavia bailaron durante todas las canciones que tocaron. Lincoln era el guitarrista y no paraba de tontear con Octavia incluso desde el escenario. Después de la quinta canción, Lincoln cogió el micrófono e hizo callar al público.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarnos tocar aquí esta noche, solo nos queda una ultima canción pero no la interpretaremos nosotros, lo hará la cumpleañera- dijo sonriendo- asi que Felicidades otra vez Comandante.

Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Lexa iba a cantar. ¿Pero cantaba? Esta chica no paraba de sorprenderla. Se estaba muriendo por verla. Por escucharla. Quería su respuesta y ella no daba señales por ningún lado.

De repente Lexa apareció en el escenario, saludo a los chicos. Clarke no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, estaba vestida de policía. Llevaba una camisa ajustada blanca con una pequeña placa, el típico gorro de policía y unos pantalones negros. Si Lexa normalmente era sexy con ese disfraz haría que se derritiesen los dos polos. Y ni siquiera iba enseñando carne, era increíble la sensualidad que lograba transmitir. La vio colocarse en el centro del escenario, Colocar el micrófono a su altura, Lincoln la ayudo a colocarse la guitarra y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se bajaba del escenario y vería la actuación desde abajo con ellas.

Lexa miro al público buscando a Clarke, se ajusto de nuevo la cinta de la guitarra y se decidió a decir unas palabras.

\- Gracias a todos por las felicitaciones, hace mil que no hacía esto pero- miro a Clarke entre la multitud- alguien me pidió una respuesta y a veces la mejor respuesta es una canción así que aquí está mi respuesta.

Clarke contuvo la respiración durante un momento. Las luces bajaron y solo un foco daba luz a Lexa y su guitarra. Sin la ayuda de la iluminación y con esas palabras Lexa ya había conseguido que Clarke olvidase que estaba rodeada de gente. Joder iba a cantar para ella, esto tenía que ser sueño porque era jodidamente perfecto. Esto le daba esperanzas nadie podía rechazar a otra persona en una canción, se limitaría a un mensaje o a una conversación borde. Joder. Se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de la emoción.

Lexa empezó a tocar unos acordes con su guitarra y la banda a seguirla, hasta que por fin empezó a cantar mientras tocaba y miraba de reojo a Clarke. Era una canción especial para ella.

 _"Mátame ya, no, no esperes más. Mátame ya. Ya no me queda nada._

 _Mátame no esperes más. Mátame oh yeah._

 _Haz que me rompa en pedazos con la eficacia de tus abrazos._

 _Que me tiemble el pulso, las manos, que nos duela la piel al tocarnos._

 _Vamos a tirarnos desde lo más alto, vamos a bajar rodando._

 _Vamos a ver quién cae primero, quien le quita a la otra el sueño._

 _Que si no me haces nada, yo quiero hacerte todo y así giramos juntas dentro de un calidoscopio._

 _Mátame ya, no, no esperes más. Mátame ya. Ya no me queda nada._

 _Mátame ya, no, no esperes más, oye_

 _Voy a meterme en tu vestido de flores hasta el jardín para sacarte los colores. Ven con tejanos pitillo y chaqueta, que yo te quito_

 _Hasta el acento de tu tierra. Voy a comerte aunque estés muy_

 _Picante, de postre tus pecas de chocolate. Ves a pintarte de india guerrera que quiere matarme._

 _Bajo la lluvia como un salvaje, yo bailo con los tambores de tu corazón._

 _Mátame ya, no, no esperes más. Mátame ya. Ya no me queda nada._

 _¿Quién puede estar sin morirse por nada? Tú vivirás sin que yo te haga falta.  
Despiértate y siente en tus pies el frio de la arena mojada. _

_Y al despertar baila salvaje el ritmo lento del oleaje._

 _Mátame ya, no, no esperes más_

 _"_

Clarke estaba sin palabras. No podía creerse lo que estaba cantando Lexa, joder si incluso había dicho algo de su disfraz. No podía ser una casualidad. Si pensaba que Lexa no podía estar más irresistible antes, ahora después de cantarle esa canción estaba totalmente segura de que quería comérsela a besos. Estaba todavía analizando lo que acaba de pasar cuando Octavia le susurro al oído.

\- Creo que eso ha sido una declaración ¿tú has visto a alguna india guerrera que quiera matarla? – Sonrió y le dio un meso en la mejilla- Aquí viene la cantante.

\- Echaba de menos escucharte cantar- le dijo Lincoln mientras la abrazaba.

\- Felicidades Lexa – le dijo Octavia mientras le daba dos besos.

Lexa estaba justo enfrente de ella. No podía pensar en nada. Se mordió el labio mientras se perdía en esos profundos ojos verdes, su mirada le decía tantas cosas. Miró sus labios que parecía que le pedían a gritos que la besase. ¿Podía besarla aquí en medio? Delante de todo el mundo. Se moría de ganas pero si a Lexa le molestaba que lo hiciese.

\- Clarke- se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído.

\- Felicidades Lexa- se limito a decir mientras sentía como Lexa ponía su mano en su cintura.

\- ¿Sabes? hay otra estrofa de canción – le dijo mientras acercaba su boca a su oído y apartaba su pelo. Clarke asintió como respuesta, estaba totalmente derretida por esta chica. No tenía palabras.

\- "Oye escúchame bien, no tengo nada que perder, vamos a clavarnos los huesos y darnos los besos que ayer te negué" – canto en su oído. Clarke sintió que si no fuese por la mano de Lexa en su cintura estaría en el suelo. Le temblaban las piernas, un escalofrió recorrió todo su podía resistirse más.

\- Lexa..- Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y después a los labios como esperando que le diese permiso. Lexa sonrió y rompió la distancia entre sus bocas, la beso con ímpetu como si también llevase un rato deseando hacerlo. Clarke se dejo llevar en ese beso, colocando sus manos en la nunca de la morena e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la otra. Sus lenguas jugueteando en sus bocas. Se alejaron un momento sonriendo. Lexa le dio un pico a Clarke.

\- Creo que ahora tenemos que unirnos a la fiesta pero luego...-Dijo Lexa mientras tiraba de Clarke hacía el grupo de gente donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que una chica paró a Lexa a mitad de camino, poniendo una mano en su hombre y sonriendo. Clarke observo como Lexa se tensaba con el contacto de aquella chica. Clarke solo puedo escuchar una frase, pero ningún nombre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Lexa, te echaba de menos – se limitó a decir esa chica mientras apretaba su mano en el hombro de Lexa. Clarke noto como Lexa soltaba su mano y se tensaba, como de repente toda la alegría de esos ojos verdes se transformaba en otra cosa.

¿Quién sería esa chica? Porque había venido a joder todo, Lexa estaba feliz ella lo veía en sus ojos. Y ahora no podía ver nada. Era como si un muro se hubiese levantando entre ella y Lexa. La chica llevaba un disfraz de catwoman, tenía la cara medio tapada y no podía ver completamente su cara. Clarke no paraba de mirarla intentando averiguar quien sería, estaba claro que Lexa la conocía muy bien porque la había reconocido en cuanto se acerco a ellas.

\- Clarke ve con los demás, tengo que encargarme de ella- Le dijo Lexa mirándola con cara seria. No podía ver que reflejan sus ojos verdes, pero estaba segura de que no se alegraba de ver a esa chica.

 **Una vez más gracias por comentar y leer la historia, la canción de Lexa es Matame ya de Carlos Sadness, y la frase que le surrara al oído a Clarke es de otra canción que se llama amores flacos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Posdata: se admiten apuestas sobre quien es la chica misteriosa, un saludo!**


	13. Chapter 13

No había podido evitar soltar a Clarke en cuanto la vio. Tan increíble como siempre. Cuando la vio allí delante sonriéndole pensó que estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad. Al sentir su mano en el hombro no pudo evitar sentir como una pequeña descarga recorría todo su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula. Ella. Siempre era ella.

No podía ser verdad.

Sintió la mirada de Clarke observándola. Tuvo que apartar los ojos de ella para volver a mirar a la rubia, no quería a Clarke allí, esos preciosos ojos azules que ahora solo reflejaban dudas y que hasta apenas un segundo estaban inundados de felicidad. Todo se había venido abajo de golpe.

La miró fijamente durante un segundo, intentando pensar que decirle. Se sentía culpable, era su culpa. Le iba a hacer daño.

"Clarke ve con los demás, tengo que encargarme de ella"

Encargarme de ella. ¿Qué clase de frase era esa?

Admítelo Lexa, no puedes. No sabes cómo hacer eso. Clarke se alejo sin responder.

Trago saliva apretando aún más la mandíbula. Ella seguía allí delante esperando que le respondiese. Pero no podía hablar, sus músculos no le respondían. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la gente se había evaporado, no escuchaba la música que antes hacía casi que le doliesen los oídos.

Allí estaba ella, enfundada en un maldito disfraz de cuero que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, el maldito escote de ese disfraz. Cuantas veces se había perdido en su pecho, cuantas veces había dormido allí.

Consiguió mirarla a los ojos, esa máscara hacía que sus ojos marrones resaltasen aún más. No era ese típico marrón común, era un color mucho más claro. Ella siempre se había quejado de sus ojos pero a ella siempre le habían fascinado, eran los ojos marrones más bonitos del mundo le había susurrado una y otra vez antes de besarla.

Costia. Su Costia.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme nada? – le susurró al oído pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Costia abrasando cada centímetro de su piel.

No podía respirar. Su cuerpo había perdido la capacidad de respirar, de pensar. Tenía que decir algo. Di algo Lexa, recuerda lo que te hizo.

\- No- no pudo decir nada más mientras daba un paso hacia atrás intentando alejar su cuerpo de ella.

\- Siempre tan corta en palabras- volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Lexa y la beso en la mejilla.

Estaba torturándola. No podía ser verdad. Sintió sus labios en su mejilla. No podía creer lo que la hacía sentir aún.

Ódiala Lexa, ódiala. No podía.

Su cuerpo no respondía a sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que había puesto su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Costia. Se mordió el labio. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no podía volver a caer en su juego.

\- Parece que tú también me echabas de menos- mordió el glóbulo de la oreja de Lexa mientras pegaba aún más su cuerpo.

Dios. No podía aguantarlo, necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba aire. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que salir de allí. Quito su mano de alrededor de la cintura de la chica. La agarró por el brazo y se encamino llevándola casi arrastras hacia la puerta.

Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había llegado junto al grupo de amigos de Lexa. Octavia la había agarrado por la cintura y le había dicho que le tenía que presentar a mucha gente. Intento sonreír. Pero su cabeza seguía en Lexa.

Octavia le presento a varias personas. Saludo a todos con dos besos. Casi ni recordaba dos nombres. Indra, Gustus. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba el rapado? Bah, le importaba una mierda.

Solo importaba un nombre. Solo un nombre en su cabeza. Lexa.

La busco con la mirada. No se había movido de donde se había separado de ella. Pero la chica que la había saludado ahora estaba besándola en la mejilla. Podía verlo desde allí, pero no podía ver la cara de Lexa. Intento moverse para ver mejor.

Lexa tenía agarrada a esa chica por la cintura. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Vio como la chica le mordía la oreja o la besaba por el cuello. Desde ahí no podía ver que era realmente lo que pasaba.

Notaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Solo podían sentir su corazón palpitar inundando su cuerpo de rabia. Odio. Le ardía la sangre. No podía ser cierto.

Se bebió su chupito de tequila de un trago sin apartar su vista de ellas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lexa se marchaba con esa chica del bar. Pidió otro chupito y se lo volvió a beber de un trago.

La que iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida se estaba convirtiendo en la peor. No podía creer que Lexa le hiciese algo así. Tenían algo. Ella lo había notado, tenían algo entre ellas. Después de la canción y la respuesta.

\- Clarke, aterriza- Octavia le grito al oído- ¿Dónde está tu chica?

¿Mi chica? Trago saliva, intento que se marchase de su boca ese trago amargo. Tenía que responder a Octavia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

\- No es mi chica- dijo en tono serio- vamos a bailar- tiró de su amiga hasta la pista de baile. Quería bailar, beber y olvidarse de todo. De todo no, de Lexa. Ella que la había dejado allí tirada después de besarla.

Sintió el frió de la calle golpearla de golpe. Aire. Al fin. Oxigeno puro y limpio libre de Costia. Costia. Mierda. La soltó del brazo.

\- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – le grito sin querer mirarla. Costia sonrió haciendo que su corazón palpitase como queriendo escapar de su pecho.

\- Felicitarte por tu cumpleaños- se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

\- ¿en serio? Después de todo..- Peino hacia atrás su pelo con la mano como intentando despejar su mente con este simple gesto - después de todo este tiempo vienes aquí y me sueltas eso, como si nada. ¿Estás loca o que te pasa?

Costia se coloco justo enfrente de ella y rodeo su cintura con los brazos. Susurro en su oído.

\- Te echaba de menos y sé que tú también a mi- susurro con aquella increíble y sexy voz.

Aire. Necesito aire.

Lexa quito los brazos de Costia de su alrededor y se alejo quedándose a solo unos pasos de Costia de nuevo. Tenía que evitar mirarla. Esto no podía estar pasando. La razón de todos sus males no podía estar allí.

\- Sé que estas un poco enfadada…

\- ¿Un poco enfadada?- le respondió gritando- De verdad que esto tiene que ser una jodida cámara oculta.

\- Reconócelo Lexa, aún no has podido olvidarte de mí- la miro a los ojos fijamente, esos ojos marrones buscando derretirla- Lo noto, se que ya me has perdonado.

\- Aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no después de todo lo que paso.

\- Es mentira. ¿Es por esa rubia que te he visto besando?

Clarke. Oh dios mío. Clarke. Tenía que alejar a Costia de Clarke. Todos los que se acercaban a ella acababan heridos. No podía hacer daño a Clarke. Sintió como su corazón se partía. Clarke.

Acarició su antebrazo por encima de donde sabía que tenía su tatuaje. Anya. Tenía que hacerlo por ella. Tenía que hacerlo por Clarke y por ella. Tenían que darle fuerzas.

\- Vete de aquí Costia, y no te acerques a ella – le gritó cada vez más enfadada.

\- ¿Ella? Dime su nombre- la miro levantando una ceja sonriendo- ¿tienes miedo de que te cambie por mi?

\- Vete

\- Bésame y me iré, solo una última vez y te prometo que me iré.

\- No voy a besarte, me das asco. Estabas con mi hermana. Me engañaste.

\- Pero quieres estar conmigo de todos modos, no puedes mentirte tu cuerpo sigue respondiendo a mí como antes – Se pego a ella agarrando su cara y besándola

Lexa no se lo esperaba. Sus labios. Sintió como ese beso calentaba todo su cuerpo, puso su mano en sus hombros intentando separarse de ella pero al final se dejo llevar. Dejo que Costia metiese su lengua en su boca. Dejo que Costia la invadiese a su antojo, sentía sus manos en su culo pero ella no se movió.

Después del beso se alejo intentando recuperar el aire. Costia sonrió observándola. Ahí estaba la sonrisa de suficiencia de Costia, esa que le había visto cuando le dijo que ya no la quería, que tampoco quería a su hermana, que solo estaba jugando.

Podemos jugar las dos. Esta vez te pagaré con la misma moneda Costia. Esta vez no vas a hacerme más daño.

\- Tomemos un café en ese sitio- le dijo señalando una cafetería.

\- Vale

La siguió hasta allí. Iban a jugar ambas esta vez. Pidieron dos cafés con leche. Estuvieron hablando un rato. Costia hablo, hablo mucho rato. Lexa ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía se limitaba a asentir y de vez en cuando sonreía para que ella no sintiese que en realidad no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía. No le importaba. Se había dado cuenta en ese beso que no sentía nada, todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por esa chica se había ido.

Era algo normal. La había roto. Había destruido su mundo y lo había dejado convertido en cenizas. Había perdido todo lo que quería esa noche.

\- Podemos ir a mi casa, tengo coche- escucho como decía Costia.

\- Vale, vamos.

Pago a la camarera y siguió a Costia hasta su coche. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Costia la miraba sonriente, como el león cuando mira con suficiencia a su víctima después de haber conseguido cazarla.

( Clarke)

Su amiga bailo con ella durante un rato hasta que Lincoln y los demás se acercaron. Lincoln beso a Octavia y Clarke supo que tenía que salir de allí. Se encamino a la barra y pidió varios chupitos.

\- ¿No está prohibido que una chica como tú tenga que beber sola?

Finn. De verdad este imbécil no se cansaba de que le rechazasen. Solo quería emborracharse tranquila, olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Olvidar esos ojos verdes que le habían hecho tanto daño.

Finn acerco su cara a la de Clarke para susurrarle algo al oído pero Clarke ya estaba harta. Agarro el vaso del chupito se lo tiró a la casa. Finn no se esperaba eso. Sonrió y se marcho hacía la puerta. Había alcohol en casa, y allí nadie la acosaría. Beber y olvidar, gran plan para esta noche.

Cuando salió solo había un grupo de chicos fuera, disfrazados esperando entrar. Le gritaron algunos piropos pero Clarke pasaba, solo quería llegar a su apartamento.

…

Lexa no sonreía, se limitó a mirar por la ventana todo el camino hasta que por fin Costia aparco su coche cerca de un motel.

\- No puedo aguantar las ganas, ¿te importa?- dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo.

\- No- se limito a responderle mientras abría la puerta del coche- pide una habitación voy a hacer una llamada, espérame allí ahora subo.

\- Espero que sea importante – la beso en los labios antes de alejarse.

Costia obedeció encantada. Lexa se apoyo en el coche observándola entrar en el motel. Saco sus llaves del bolsillo y sonrió. Espero hasta ver como Costia subía por las escaleras del motel.

Paso su llave por toda la puerta del coche. Costia amaba su coche casi como si fuera una persona. Araño todo el coche, un lado y después otro. Disfrutándolo. Esta era su venganza, después de lo que esta chica le había hecho pasar a ella y a su hermana era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Busco algo con lo que romper la ventana. Agarró una piedra y golpeó el cristal del coche. Destrozado. Así como había estado ella aquella noche. Los meses después en el hospital. Todo el tiempo hasta ahora.

Sonrió contemplando su obra maestra. Así Costia entendería el mensaje, no quería volver a verla. Nunca.

Llamo a un taxi desde su móvil antes de empezar a destrozar el coche. Cuando vio el taxi aparcar en la entrada hizo un gesto al conductor para que la esperase. Cogió uno de los cristales y pincho cada una de las ruedas del coche. Así Costia no podría ir tras de ella, por lo menos iba a tener una habitación donde quedarse.

Se subió y se marchó de allí.

Cuando llegó al bar donde habían estado al principio de la noche busco a sus amigos con la mirada. No los encontraba. No recordaba que hubiese tanta gente cuando se fue. Joder espero no haberme equivocado de bar.

Al final encontró a Lincoln cerca de la barra. Estaba abrazando a Octavia mientras le hablaba al oído.

\- Lincoln- ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- No, una aparición, pues claro que soy yo- miró a Octavia- ¿Dónde está Clarke?

\- Se ha ido

Clarke. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba que Clarke borrase cada recuerdo de Costia. La necesitaba rozando sus labios. Ahora entendía la expresión de necesitar más que el aire que respiro.

\- ¿A dónde? – gritó abriéndose de brazos. Eran estúpidos. Joder necesitaba verla. Era tan difícil decir donde estaba.

\- A casa- dijo Octavia mientras metía una mano en su bolso como buscando algo.

\- Necesito verla.

Se estaba girando ya hacia la puerta para irse cuando Octavia la agarro del brazo y la hizo volver a mirarla. Estaba muy sería. Nunca la había visto tan seria. Tampoco hacía mucho que la conocía pero se le hacía raro que pudiese estar así.

\- No sé que le has hecho pero más te vale que lo arregles, ha bebido mucho. Posiblemente cuando llegues ni siquiera te abra la puerta. Te doy mis llaves. Como me entere de que sufre por ti. Te mato ¿Me entiendes verdad? – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Era imposible no creer que lo haría cuando lo decía así - ahora arréglalo o déjala en paz para siempre.

Le quito las llaves de la mano y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Tenía que encontrar a Clarke. Como podían haberla dejado irse sola a casa cuando su propia amiga decía que había bebido. Su edificio estaba cerca, pero era de madrugada podía haberle pasado algo. Esos dos estúpidos.

Estúpida yo, yo la deje primero. Clarke.

Subió las escaleras como una flecha, no podía esperar para verla y hablar con ella. Abrió con la llave de Octavia. Encendió la luz y espero a que su mirada se ajustase a tanta luz. Sonrió al verla.

Clarke estaba dormida en el sofá con una botella de tequila medio vacía cerca. Aún llevaba su disfraz. Se acercó al sofá, se puso de cuclillas cerca de donde Clarke tenía su cara.

\- Clarke- susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara.

\- No, déjame- gimoteo la rubia sin querer moverse.

Olía a alcohol, no sabía cuánto había bebido la rubia pero estaba claro que era mucho. Tenía que llevarla a la cama. La beso en la frente y la cogió en brazos.

Vamos Clarke, tenemos que llegar a tu cuarto. Dio un paso hacía el pasillo, Clarke se aferro a su cuello sin abrir los ojos. Estaba dormida, seguro que ni siquiera sabía quien la llevaba. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba preciosa incluso así.

Al fin consiguió entrar en el cuarto de Clarke. Lexa la dejo con cuidado encima de la cama, tenía que quitarle ese disfraz para que estuviese comoda pero estaba claro que ella no iba a colaborar.

Muy bien Clarke. Necesitamos una camiseta. Abrió el armario y encontró una camiseta ancha.

Se sentó de nuevo cerca de la rubia. Paso sus dedos por su mejilla.

\- Clarke levanta un poco, ayúdame por favor

La agarro por la cintura intentando levantarla. Eso despertó un poco a la rubia que abrió los ojos un poco, estaba semiconsciente. La miró sonriente.

\- Lexa – dijo en un susurro aún medio dormida.

\- Estoy aquí princesa- la beso en la frente

Le quito la parte de arriba del disfraz como pudo y le puso la camiseta. Ahora solo quedaba la pequeña falda y los zapatos. Se los quitó con cuidado.

Clarke volvía a estar tumbada con la camiseta un poco subida. Puso sus manos en su cintura buscando el cierre de esa falda, lo desabrocho y deslizo sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de Clarke. Sonrió al ver las braguitas de la rubia.

Tenían un pequeño pingüino justo debajo de su ombligo. Parece ser que Clarke había pensado en todo esa noche.

Sentía mucho haberlo estropeado todo. Seguro que ella había pensado que la había dejado por la otra chica. Se quito su propio disfraz, busco otra camiseta de Clarke y se la puso.

Dormiría con ella. Así podría cuidarla si se despertaba en mitad de la noche.

Se tumbo a su lado pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia. Ella se giro hacia ella abrazándola. Lexa la abrazo y beso su frente de nuevo. Era perfecta incluso dormida. Yo también te necesitaba Clarke. Uso una manta para taparse ambas y cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración de Clarke sobre su pecho.

\- Buenas noches princesa- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _ **Muchas gracias una vez más por seguir la historia y comentar, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Espero vuestros comentarios. Falta una parte de lo que paso aquella noche entre Costia, Anya y Lexa que contaré un poco más adelante asi quizás entendaís algo más todo. Un saludo, espero vuestras reviews! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Era casi mediodía, habían dormido abrazadas toda la noche.

Cuando Clarke se despertó el fuerte dolor de cabeza tenía por la resaca de anoche la invadió de repente. Tengo que dejar de beber tanto. De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la abrazaba, alguien tenía rodeado su cuerpo con fuerza, sentía el calor de otro cuerpo en su espalda.

Mierda. ¿Qué hice anoche? Intento recordar todo lo que había pasado la otra noche. Recordó lo que la había hecho beber tanto aquella noche, Lexa marchándose con la otra chica. Intento moverse y girarse para ver con quien había terminado aquella noche.

Cuando se giró y la vio allí no pudo creerlo. Lexa. Estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, su cara reflejaba paz, era la primera vez que veía a Lexa tan calmada. Estaba aún mas hermosa, con el pelo esparcido por la almohada. Se fijo que llevaba una camiseta suya puesta. Sonrió. Había buscado en su armario para dormir con ella. Que mona.

De repente el recuerdo de la otra noche la invadió, Lexa abrazada a otra chica. ¿Qué se pensaba que era ella? Un segundo plato no. Se levanto de la cama rápidamente.

Busco un pantalón, quería taparse. Estaba enfadada. No podía decirle lo que pensaba a la morena así medio vestida. Salió de su habitación hasta la cocina para coger un vaso de agua, necesitaba beber. Tenía la boca totalmente seca y pastosa del alcohol. Maldito tequila.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua. El sabor del agua fresca en su boca. Deliciosa.

Se le ocurrió una idea, volvió a llenar el vaso de agua y fue directa hacia su habitación con el vaso en una mano.

Entro con cuidado, aunque sabía que si Lexa no se había despertado cuando se levanto de la cama no iba a despertarse ahora. Se acerco a la cama y la contemplo dormir una vez más, estaba tan tranquila. Había una medio sonrisa en su rostro. Quería saber con que estaría soñando.

Dios Clarke céntrate.

Respiro hondo y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan. Derramó el contenido del vaso con cuidado en la cara de Lexa. Esta se despertó de golpe sobresaltada. LA miro fijamente enfadada.

\- ¿Clarke que crees que estás haciendo? – dijo enfadada mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras se limpiaba el agua de la cara con un borde de la sabana.

\- Despertarte. Echarte de mi cama- respondió levantando una ceja.

Lexa se sentó en la cama y la miró. Claro, Clarke no entendía que hacía allí pero no entendía como narices la despertaba así. No tenía que enfadarse. Apretó su mandíbula e intento respirar hondo. Cálmate, recuerda que es tu culpa. Respira.

Clarke la miró sorprendida, esperaba otra reacción de Lexa al despertarla así. Quería enfadarla. Era lo único que buscaba cuando hizo eso. Ella le había hecho daño y quería devolvérselo. Se quedo mirándola fijamente esperando alguna reacción de Lexa pero ella solo se había sentado e intentaba calmarse. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Decidió romper el silencio.

\- Fuera de mi cama, de mi habitación y de mi apartamento.

\- ¿Me estas echando?- contesto perpleja.

\- No, solo te estoy invitando a largarte. No soy el segundo plato de nadie.

\- Clarke..

\- No, no quiero escucharte. Me diste una respuesta y te fuiste con otra. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo y no quiero saber que hice después por culpa de alcohol- los ojos de Clarke empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Déjame explicarte

\- No, vete por favor- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio intentando crear distancia entre ambas.

\- Clarke no es lo que crees de verdad. Me fui pero no es lo que piensas- se levanto de la cama intentando acercarse a la rubia, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo Clarke ya estaba acercándose a la puerta del baño- Para Clarke, solo escúchame y me iré.

Clarke se apoyo en la puerta del baño mirándola. Esperando que Lexa hablase, daba igual lo que dijese no podía perdonarla que se hubiese marchado y la hubiese dejado allí.

\- Clarke escúchame, la chica que se me acerco en la fiesta es alguien muy importante de mi pasado, pero es pasado. Salí porque no quería que se acercase a ti. Es una historia muy larga, pero de verdad si quieres puedo contártela – tragó saliva intentando buscar las palabras, nunca había contado esa historia- No paso nada entre ella y yo, bueno nos besamos una vez pero no es

\- Vete, no quiero escuchar más- entro en el baño cerrando la puerta. Le había dolido eso, había besado a otra después de besarla.

Lexa se acerco, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. No sabía si entrar o no, pero tenía que aclararle a Clarke lo que había pasado.

\- Clarke me besó, es verdad puede haberme apartado pero es una historia muy larga. Le dije que se fuese y volví a buscarte, te necesitaba a ti, necesitaba estar contigo- se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Que estaba haciendo soltándole todo esto a través de una puerta. Ridículo, pero tenía que seguir.- No estabas en el bar, Octavia me dijo que habías venido aquí, entre y estabas dormida y borracha en el sofá. Tuve que traerte en brazos a la cama y ponerte la camiseta. No quería dejarte sola por eso me quede. Te prometo que no hicimos nada, no podía hacer eso contigo estando así.

No hubo respuesta, solo escucho el ruido del agua de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta. Apoyo su frente contra la puerta intentando pensar que hacer. No la había echado de nuevo pero se había alejado.

Clarke se había desnudado y metido en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse. No podía creer todas las palabras de Lexa, sabía que no se había ido que seguía alli porque la puerta del apartamento aún no había sonado.

La necesitaba y la quería lejos de igual manera. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

Tenía que entrar, giró el pomo de la puerta y estaba abierto. Desde ahí pudo verla, estaba bajo la ducha con los brazos apoyados en la pared, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Se quito la camiseta y las braguitas. Quería estar con ella. Tenía que jugársela. Si la volvía a echase se iría para siempre. No quería hacerle daño, no a ella.

Clarke noto como Lexa entraba en el cuarto de baño, pero no quería que se fuese. No tenía fuerzas para alejarla. Quería sentirla como aquella vez en el sofá, como en su cama. Parecía que habían pasado semanas y solo habían pasado un par de días.

Clarke estaba con las manos apoyadas en la pared con la cabeza hacia arriba para que el agua la diera de lleno en la cara, Lexa se adentró en la ducha muy lentamente, observo la desnudez de la rubia y cada una de sus curvas, poco a poco se acercó a ella permitiendo que el agua le diera a ella también, pasó una de sus manos por el vientre de Clarke y tiró de ella hacia atrás, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, la morena poso sus labios en el cuello de Clarke, esta dejo caer el cuello hacia un lado para darle más espacio, sus labios acariciaban su cuello con una suavidad infinita, Clarke cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

La mano de Lexa se movía sutilmente por el vientre de la rubia, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Clarke, la morena fue bajando sus besos hasta el hombro, el agua recorría sus cuerpos. La mano de Lexa fue subiendo hasta acariciar su pecho, a Clarke le temblaron las piernas con ese leve contacto. No podía evitar derretirse ante el contacto de Lexa.

Muy lentamente Clarke se giró quedando frente a frente. Podía arrepentirse de esto luego pero ahora lo necesitaba. Pasó su mano por la cintura de Lexa pegándose más a ella, no apartaron la vista ni instante de los ojos de la otra. Clarke sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, esta le acaricio la espalda tiernamente. Clarke no quería separarse de ella, de su cuerpo, se aferro más fuerte al cuerpo de Lexa. Esta lo noto y la abrazo con la misma intensidad, Clarke subió la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes y perderse en ellos, ambas se miraban con deseo, con amor. La morena se agachó hasta juntar sus labios con los de la rubia, ambas se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente, ambas deseaban tanto este momento.

La morena acarició la espalda de Clarke subiendo hasta enredar sus dedos en el pelo dorado de Clarke y presionar para hacer más intenso el besos, sus bocas se abrieron hasta no poder mas, se devoraban la una a la otra, las caricias fueron aumentando, la morena giró a Clarke para que se apoyara en la pared, con una mano acarició el muslo de la rubia y le levanto la pierna metiéndose ella entre sus piernas. Clarke quedo acorralada entre Lexa y la pared, el agua caliente aumentaba el calor en su piel, Lexa introdujo un par de dedos en Clarke, esta gimió pero fue callado por la boca de la morena.

Lexa aumento las acometidas, cada vez eran más rápidas y más profundas, Clarke sentía que se iba a desmayar estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

La morena empezó a besarla por el cuello pudo oír un leve susurro en su oído.

\- Más...- susurró la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

Lexa estaba encantada de que la pidiera mas, aumento el ritmo todo lo que puedo. Clarke se abrazo fuertemente a ella, y ambas llegaron a la vez. Ambas se besaban con todo el amor que podían dejándose llevar por ese momento. Clarke arañaba su espalda mientras gemía y le mordía en el cuello intentando evitar gritar más de la cuenta.

Lexa saco sus dedos con cuidado, aún no se había separado del cuerpo de Clarke. Ambas se miraron con el mismo fuego en sus ojos, tenían la respiración agitada, la voz de la rubia rompió el silencio.

\- Creo que tenemos que discutir más si al final va a pasar esto.

Lexa no pudo evitar besarla mientras sonreía. Le encantaba. No podía negarlo. Clarke termino el beso mordiéndole el labio. Estaba allí, tenían que hablar pero eso sería después. Esta vez fue Clarke quien tomo la iniciativa y empezó a acariciar a Lexa.

Después de una ducha muy larga dejándose llevar repetidas veces. Era lo que necesitaban, necesitaban estar pegadas al cuerpo de la otra. Necesitaban olvidarse de todo lo malo que tenían alrededor.

Al final salieron de la ducha. Lexa primero, busco una toalla grande y abrazo a Clarke con ella estrechándola entre sus brazos para secarla. Clarke sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

\- Gracias- se abrazo al cuerpo de la morena compartiendo su toalla con ella.

Estaban felices, después del momento que habían compartido juntas se sentían como en una nube.

Clarke le prestó un pijama que a ella le quedaba ancho a Lexa, iban a volver a la cama. No querían romper su burbuja. Querían quedarse así todo el tiempo que pudiesen. Casi no les hacía falta hablar.

Se tumbaron juntas en la cama abrazadas. Lexa de vez en cuando volvía a llenarle el cuello de besos y no se despegaba de su lado.

\- Clarke, me encantas- le susurró en el oído.

\- Shh – la abrazo fuerte y cerró los ojos- si estoy soñando que nadie me despierte.

\- No lo estás- Lexa sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura- voy a poner una película en el ordenador y dormimos así. ¿O tienes hambre?

\- Tengo hambre de ti- Clarke le mordió el labio girando y poniéndose encima. Lexa sonrió y se perdió en ese beso.

La agarro por la cintura mirando sus ojos azules. Era increíble estar así con ella, no quería romper ese momento pero tenían que hablar. Además Clarke tenía que comer, había bebido mucho la otra noche y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Se levanto un poco acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

\- Clarke necesitas comida de verdad, después podemos hacer lo que quieras

Clarke hizo pucheros de manera tan adorable que Lexa no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas. De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- Clarke..- era Octavia que las miraba con la boca abierta.

Se había quedado en la puerta mirándolas como si nunca hubiese visto a dos chicas juntas. Vale, Clarke estaba encima de ella pero estaban vestidas. Además le molestaba que Octavia entrase en la habitación de Clarke sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta. No podía creerlo pero estaba un poco celosa incluso.

\- ¿Recuerdas como se llamaba a la puerta?- dijo Clarke mientras rodeaba el cuello de Lexa con sus brazos.

\- Em, si perdón. Yo…-Octavia se había quedado sin palabras.

\- ¡Octavia! – Clarke la llamo divertida, era increíble que su amiga se hubiese quedado sin palabras- ¿Qué querías?

\- La comida

\- Ahora vamos tranquila- dijo Lexa mirando a Octavia.

\- No, no, su madre viene a comer.

Clarke se quito de encima de golpe. Se levanto y se acerco hasta su amiga agarrándola por los hombros.

\- Dios Octavia que me estás diciendo. ¿Cuándo llega?

\- Esta abajo, acaba de llamar por el telefonillo, pensaba que estabas dormida no que estabas aquí así. Vestiros yo la entretengo.

Clarke se giró buscando a Lexa con la mirada que aún no se había movido de la cama. Parecía que la morena aún estaba intentando asumir lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero…- se acerco y le dio un pico- ¿Prefieres conocer a mi madre o salir de aquí por la terraza?

Lexa sonrió y abrazó a Clarke por la cintura haciendo que la rubia se cayese encima de ella en la cama.

\- Lo que tu prefieras, pero si va a conocerme quizás es mejor que me vista y tenga mi propia ropa. ¿no crees?

Clarke se mordió el labio mirando los verdes ojos de Lexa. Era verdad, su madre no podía encontrarla en pijama y si le dejaba algo de su ropa se iba a dar cuenta. Terraza. Iba a ser divertido.

\- Vale, sal por la terraza pero por favor por favor ten cuidado y escríbeme en cuanto estés en tu piso. Odio a mi madre por separarme de ti – se cruzo de brazos enfadada.

Lexa sonrió le dio un fugaz beso, se vistió con el disfraz de policía que llevaba por la noche y salió del cuarto de Clarke sonriendo. Octavia la guió hasta la terraza y la ayudo para saltar. Por suerte Lincoln no tenía costumbre de cerrar la puerta de la cocina que daba a esa terraza.

Cuando estuvo al fin dentro de tu propio apartamento. Fue hasta su habitación parecía que Lincoln aún dormía porque la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada.

Entro en su habitación y se cambió de ropa, cuando ya estaba vestida buscó su móvil y escribió a Clarke.

 _ **[Lexa 14:25]: ¿Sabes? Ya te estoy echando de menos. Buen provecho. Llámame en cuanto tu madre se vaya, aún tenemos que hablar.**_

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir aquello. Parecía increíble que hubiese tenido que echar a Lexa por la terraza, pero su madre estaba en la puerta y la verdad es que aún no aceptaba muy bien que ella saliese con chicas. Siempre podría haberle dicho que era una amiga pero seguro que el chupetón que tenía en su cuello la delataba, intento maquillarlo mientras se vestía.

Se hizo una foto y se la mando a Lexa.

 _ **[Clarke 14:30]: Yo también te echo de menos. ¿Crees que así parezco una niña buena? La próxima vez prometo presentarte a mi madre. Estoy deseando que se marche para llamarte ;)**_

Salió de su cuarto y su madre ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Octavia. Ambas se giraron al verla entrar en el salón.

\- Mamá no te esperaba por aquí.

\- Claro que no Clarke, si fuese por ti no me verías ni en el hospital. ¿Qué hacías aún en la cama? ¿Estabas con otra de esas chicas?

Ahí estaba, su gran controladora madre. Clarke no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa al pensar en hace un rato. Ains Mamá si yo te contase probablemente querrías matarme.

\- No, solo que anoche dormí tarde.

\- Bien, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Clarke se sorprendió de la seriedad de su madre. Se sentó junto a su madre que rápidamente la agarro de la mano.

\- Clarke en el hospital quieren ofrecerte un traslado, trabajas bien y quieren darte un puesto de mayor responsabilidad pero es en otra ciudad. Tendrías que mudarte.

¿Qué? Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Ahora? Mudarse ni de coña. No podía ser verdad.

Era un ascenso pero un ascenso que la alejaría de casa y de Lexa. No, no podía ser verdad. De su cara se elimino la sonrisa que llevaba acompañándola desde la ducha.

\- Clarke, es una gran oportunidad piénsatelo y ahora vamos a salir a comer fuera, he reservado para las tres en una restaurante y así podemos hablar.

Octavia apretó la mano de Clarke como intentando darle apoyo a su amiga. Ella sabía porque a Clarke no le apetecía nada ese ascenso. También sabía que si Clarke le contaba realmente a su madre que no quería irse por una chica habría una gran pelea. Tenía que estar ahí para apoyar su amiga. Aunque aún tenía que contarle.

 _ **Espero que os guste el capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios. Un saludo !**_


	15. Chapter 15

La comida con su madre se le había hecho la más pesada de su vida. Abby no paro de hablar durante toda la comida de lo maravilloso y la gran oportunidad que era el ascenso y el traslado al nuevo hospital. Por suerte su madre no se había dado cuenta del chupetón. Eso era lo único que podía sacar positivo de esa comida.

Bueno eso y que Octavia había estado allí apoyándola , su amiga había intentado sacar otros temas de conversación para que ella se relajase pero cuando su madre se empeña en algo no paraba.

Después de la comida, fueron de compras al centro comercial que había cerca del restaurante al que su madre las había invitado. Habían entrado en casi todas las tiendas y Clarke estaba sumamente cansada, entre que odiaba ir de compras y los efectos de la resaca, no podía mas.

Decidió esperar en un banco que había en la puerta de la tienda favorita de su madre. Octavia se ofreció a acompañarle pero la rubia prefirió que acompañase a su madre. Necesitaba un momento en calma para pensarlo.

Si hace sólo una semana le hubiesen ofrecido ese ascenso no lo habría dudado ni un solo segundo. Y ahora tenía serias dudas de si aceptarlo o no.

\- Hola perdona – una chica morena se había acercado a ella y la miraba sonriente, tenía una sonrisa bonita- ¿Me puedes indicar como llegar a esta tienda?

Clarke se quedo sin palabras mirándola. Era realmente guapa y sus ojos le sonaban de algo. ¿Dónde habría visto a esta chica antes?

\- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo y llego tarde si no te importa- volvió a repetirle mientras se ponía un poco roja.

\- Si, perdona. Es en la planta de arriba a la derecha verás el cartel es bastante grande. Si subes por esas escaleras mecánicas tendrás la entrada de frente.

\- Gracias guapa – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo sonriente.

Clarke alucinaba. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla como si nada. Que chica más atrevida no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco. De repente la chica se dio la vuelta y la miro gritando desde las escaleras mecánicas que ella le había indicado antes.

\- Por cierto soy Costia – le guiño un ojo mientras subia por las escaleras.

Costia. Un nombre un poco raro ¿no? Su madre y Octavia aparecieron de repente.

\- Te hemos comprado un par de cosas

\- Mamá tengo dinero propio no hacía falta.

\- Lo sé, pero soy tu madre y me encanta regalarte cosas.

Clarke miro hacia su amiga esperando una explicación pero Octavia se encogió de hombros como diciéndole con la mirada que no podía hacer nada. Su madre era igual de cabezota que ella eso era verdad.

\- Tengo que irme, Kane me está esperando. ¿Queréis que os acerque a casa o preferís quedaros?

\- Tranquila Abby puedes irte, Clarke y yo echaremos un último vistazo.

Su madre se despidió de ella con un beso y haciéndola prometer que la llamaría en esa semana con una decisión. Octavia y ella se sentaron en una cafetería para tomar un batido y después volvieron a casa en taxi.

\- Estoy muerta, no vuelvo a acompañaros a tu madre y a ti

\- ¿Perdona? Si eres tú quien le sigue el juego.

\- Bueno dejémonos de chorradas. Cuéntame de Lexa.

\- Pues mira es una chica alta, morena, nuestra vecina.

Octavia empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Clarke no podía parar de reír a carcajadas.

\- Vale vale me rindo confesaré, tú solo pregunta.

\- ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Quién era la chica por la que te abandono? ¿Ya las has perdonado? ¿Te la has tirado? ¿Lo hace bien? Quiero detalles.

\- No sé qué paso la otra noche. Al menos no sé toda la historia. La chica era su ex o eso creo, no me ha hablado mucho del tema. No tenía nada que perdonarle supongo. Y no te importa.

\- ¿No tenías nada que perdonarle? Clarke soy tu amiga desde hace años, esa chica se largo después de besarte y se fue con una tía. Estuvo toda la noche fuera volvió a las tantas como una loca para verte y me dices que no hay nada que perdonarle. Creo que se te ha olvidado tu historia con Alycia o has olvidado lo que aprendimos de ella.

\- No me he olvidado, Alycia jugo conmigo y con varias personas excusándose en que necesitaba una tapadera con sus padres para salir conmigo. Ya sé que la tapadera al final fui yo, pero Lexa no es así o eso creo. Además perdona que te diga pero fuiste tú quien le dio las llaves de nuestro piso a una desconocida de la que veo que ahora no te fías- Clarke se había cruzado de brazos enfada mirándola con cara seria. Las palabras de su amiga le habían dolido.

\- Le deje las llaves porque pensé que hablaríais no que te daría igual y te la tirarías sin más. No es propio de ti Clarke, y soy yo la que estuvo consolándote después de todo eso. Necesitas hablar con ella y si es ahora mejor que mañana. Yo me voy a arreglar porque esta noche salgo con Lincoln, no creo que venga a dormir.

Se largó sin dar oportunidad a Clarke de que respondiese. Octavia llevaba razón. Además se había enfadado con ella. Mañana tendría que arreglarlo. Tenía que saber toda la historia de Lexa para tomar una decisión además de que tenía que contarle lo del ascenso. Puf. ¿Por qué la felicidad dura tan poco?

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo y le escribió a Lexa.

 **[Clarke 20:30]: estas ocupada? Ya estoy en casa.**

 **[Lexa 20:31]: No, ¿Quieres que vaya ?**

 **{Clarke 20:31]: Estas tardando en estar aquí.**

Antes de que guardase el móvil en su bolsillo Lexa ya estaba tocando el timbre de la puerta. Parecía que ella también se moría de ganas de verla. Se Levanto del sofá para abrirle la puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Lexa la abrazo por la cintura y la beso. Clarke se perdió en ese beso. Lexa bajo sus manos al culo de Clarke mientras seguían besándose. Después de unos segundos la rubia separo sus labios de los de Lexa. Se miraron fijamente.

\- Te echaba de menos

Aún la tenía agarrada, podía notar las palmas de las manos de la morena en su culo. Sus cuerpos aún pegados. Le encantaba y mucho más cuando sonreía y le decía cosas así.

\- Yo también a ti pero tenemos que hablar.

Lexa puso cara extraña al escuchar esa frase. "Tenemos que hablar" no sonaba muy bien. Quito sus manos del culo de Clarke y le indico que fuesen hacia el sofá, pero Clarke la agarro de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación. La empujo en la cama. Lexa estaba sentada y Clarke se sentó a horcajadas encima. Lexa volvió a rodear la cintura de Clarke con sus brazos y la miro a los ojos. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Clarke? – Empezó a besarla por el cuello. Dios, así no se iba a concentrar.

\- No Lexa por favor para.

\- Vale me quedo quieta- la miro seria sin soltar su cintura.

\- Quiero que me cuentes que paso anoche bien. Por favor.

Lexa miro hacia otro lado, tenía que contar esa historia. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Clarke podía pensar que estaba loca si le decía que había destrozado el coche de esa chica pero se lo merecía. Suspiro hondo, fijo su mirada en Clarke y empezó a contarle su historia.

\- La chica con la que me fui era mi ex. Es una historia muy larga pero te lo resumiré en que es mi primer y hasta ahora único amor. Éramos jóvenes y estábamos juntas todo el rato, la quería como no había querido a nadie más. Creía que ella era mi mundo.

\- Vale creo que puedes saltarte las ñoñerías- dijo la rubia un poco enfadada. Lexa acerco su cara y rozo sus labios lentamente. Clarke se aparto.

\- Lo siento, le iba a pedir que viviésemos juntas incluso. Yo vivía con mi hermana, mis padres habían muerto y nos dejaron la casa a ella y a mí.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

\- Si, se llama Anya- espero para darle tiempo a asimilar todo- Mi hermana era además mi mejor amiga. Sabía que me gustaban las chicas pero nunca le gusto mucho mi novia. Después entendí el motivo. – aparto su mirada de Clarke intentando reponerse de lo que estaba contando, aún le hacía daño, era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Sintió como Clarke la abrazaba dándole apoyo- El día de nuestro aniversario tuve suerte o ese pensé en ese momento, llegue antes a casa. Les había escrito a ambas pero no me habían respondido. Debería haberme dado cuenta pero estaba muy enamorada de ella para darme cuenta de lo que hacía. El amor nos hace débiles, idiotas.

\- Eso no es verdad Lex– la abrazo más fuerte, le dolía ver como sus ojos verdes se habían puesto un poco rojos y se estaban llenando de lágrimas. No quería que le contase si esto le iba a hacer daño- No sigas si no puedes de verdad.

\- Está bien Clarke, es pasado – se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y miro los preciosos ojos azules que tenía delante- Cuando llegue la música estaba muy alta, pensé que mi hermana estaba componiendo o algo así, por eso me gusta cantar, era algo que solíamos hacer juntas cuando éramos pequeñas. Fui hasta su cuarto pensaba asustarla pero cuando entre, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaban juntas, estaban follando. – no pudo evitar empezar a llorar mientras Clarke la abrazaba acariciándole la espalda como intentado darle consuelo- Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba allí mi hermana intento explicármelo pero no tenía mucha explicación, me fui corriendo después de golpearla cuando me toco. Me daba realmente asco que me tocase. Desee que se muriesen.

\- Ya esta preciosa no tienes que contarme más – le agarro la cara con ambas manos limpiándole las lágrimas y mirándola fijamente- ya esta, se acabo. No quiero que te pongas así por contarme.

\- Clarke, tienes que saber toda la historia. Me fui a casa de Lincoln. Le hice prometer que no diría a mi hermana donde estaba. Pero ella me conocía bien y en cuando se vistió salió de casa detrás de mí. Tuvo un accidente de coche. Llamaron a Lincoln al móvil. Estuvo a punto de morir. Fui al hospital y estuve a su lado, no podía perderla a ella también pero cuando se despertó y salió fuera de todo peligro. Me fui de casa. He estado mudándome por diferentes ciudades durante un año.

Clarke la miraba sin saber que decir. Ella le había preguntado por la otra noche no por la peor noche de su vida. Demasiada información. Además ver a Lexa así la estaba matando.

\- Cuando la vi en la cama del hospital le perdone inmediatamente lo de Costia. Ella piensa que me aleje de ella por eso, pero en realidad me aleje porque le había deseado la muerte a mi hermana y casi se había cumplido. Si le hubiese pasado algo no podría habérmelo perdonado en la vida.

\- No fue tu culpa. ¿dónde está tu hermana ahora?

\- Sigue viviendo en mi antigua casa, Lincoln nos mantiene informadas a ambas de la otra.

\- Am ¿Nunca más hablaste con ella?

\- No, no me creí capaz de decirle nada.

Clarke seguía sin entender que tenía que ver todo esto con lo de anoche, pero espero a que Lexa siguiese contando su historia. Se notaba que necesitaba hablar de ello.

\- ¿te estarás preguntado que tiene que ver? Es sencillo. Lincoln me contó la historia de mi ex y mi hermana. Alguien había drogado a mi hermana, salió todo en los análisis del accidente. Había sido mi ex. Y esa maldita loca fue la que apareció en el bar anoche. Al principio todo lo que sentía por ella me golpeó de nuevo, me beso y me quede helada. Pero cuando lo hice me acorde de ti – la miro acariciando su cara con las yemas de los dedos- No sentía nada por ella, solo pude pensar en que tenía que alejarla de ti. La convencí de que quería algo con ella, estuvo contándome un montón de cosas en una cafetería cercana. Cuando me invito a su casa le dije que si, quería vengarme de ella. Al final paro en un motel. –Clarke tembló al escuchar eso-

Tranquila, la mande a pedir la habitación sola con una escusa. Llame a un taxi y antes de que llegase le destroce el coche y me fui. Y todo lo demás ya lo sabes Clarke.

La beso tiernamente mientras sonreía. Y se tumbaba con ella entre sus brazos. Siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra con besos durante un rato hasta que Lexa paro de repente.

\- Clarke ¿me acompañarías a visitar a mi hermana?

\- Si es lo que quieres podemos ir el fin de semana.

Lexa agarro su mano y entrelazo sus dedos mientras la miraba y sonreía. Negó con la cabeza. Clarke era la fuerza que necesitaba para arreglarlo todo. Era su hermana y había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella por culpa de una loca que solo les había intentado joder la vida.

\- Voy a alquilar un coche y salimos en media hora.

\- Estás loca

\- No, bueno si, por ti.

Le dio un beso fugaz y se quito de encima para llamar por teléfono. Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esta conversación era para contarle que quizás se tendría que mudar pero había terminado en que iba a conocer a su cuñada. Con esta chica solo le pasaban cosas muy raras.

Llamó a su supervisor en el hospital y le pidió un par de días libres. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto iban a tardar. Posiblemente esto sería una locura, pero podía aprovechar el viaje para contarle lo del ascenso. Aunque tenía claro que no se iba a separar de ella. No. Imposible. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

\- Princesa tengo que hacer la maleta y arreglar un par de cosas, tienes media hora desde ya para preparar lo que quieras – Le mordió el labio y se marcho dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

En menos de 15 minutos Clarke hizo su maleta. No sabía muy bien que meter pero bueno si necesitaba algo siempre podía pararse en alguna tienda. Recibió un mensaje de Lexa.

 **[Lexa 22:58]: su carruaje la está esperando princesa.**

 **[Clarke 22:58]: Me dan miedo los caballos, dime que no estamos haciendo una locura.**

 **[Lexa 22:59]: jajajaja tranquila, es un coche. Estamos haciendo una gran locura pero te va a encantar. ¿Quieres cometer muchas locuras conmigo?**

Clarke guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agarro la pequeña maleta que había preparado y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La bajada en el ascensor se le hizo eterna.

Cuando salió al fin, se sorprendió al ver a Lexa apoyada en un bonito descapotable negro. Estaba jodidamente sexy con aquel coche. La miro y sonrió acercándose al coche. Lexa la miraba sonriendo. Se acerco a ella la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente. Cuando el beso termino Clarke se limito a susurrarle.

\- No quiero cometer muchas locuras contigo, quiero cometer infinitas

Lexa sonrió y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras volvían a fundirse en un beso. Las manos de Lexa querían recorrer todo su cuerpo, quería arrancarle la ropa allí mismo pero tenían un largo viaje por delante.

Al final se alejaron sonrientes, sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Guardaron la pequeña maleta en el maletero y subieron al coche. Lexa arranco y enseguida busco la mano de Clarke. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se miraron de nuevo. Juntas no había nada que no pudiesen lograr.

Al principio en las primeras horas de viaje. Clarke había estado acariciando la mano de Lexa y tarareando canciones juntas pero después de unas horas Clarke se había quedado totalmente dormida. Lexa seguía conduciendo mirando de reojo como dormía su chica. Dentro de un rato pararían para repostar gasolina y buscarían un motel para dormir un rato.

Cuando Lexa paro al fin el coche en el motel casi eran las 3 de la madrugada. Estaba cansada, necesitaba descansar un par de horas. Despertó a Clarke entre besos y cuando consiguió que abriese los ojos caminaron juntas hasta la habitación.

\- Sabes ahora mismo me apetecería mucho comerte a besos – le dijo la morena mientras acariciaba la cara de Clarke que ya estaba tumbada en la cama casi quedándose medio dormida de nuevo.

\- Jo no me digas eso que necesito dormir.

\- He dicho que me apetece pero voy a darte descanso y a descansar sino no llegaremos nunca, no podría parar si empiezo.

Se abrazaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidas rápidamente. El cansancio había podido con ellas. Ni siquiera las ganas que se tenían podían con eso.

A la mañana siguiente Lexa la despertó tempranísimo, compro algo en un bar para desayunar en el coche. Se notaba que estaba emocionada por llegar a ver a su hermana. Había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de su familia culpándose por algo de lo que realmente no tenía culpa. Clarke entendía eso y por eso no la presiono para quedarse más rato en el motel y hacer cosas más interesantes. Se moría de ganas de volver a hacerlo con Lexa pero tenía que aguantar.

Lexa se subió al fin al coche. Se había puesto una gorra roja con una C grabada en azul, la llevaba colocada al revés. Era bonita. Le daba un toque especial. Además las gafas de sol que llevaba ya evitaba que el sol la molestase. Lexa sonrió y la beso.

\- Te he comprado una cosa.

Saco de la bolsa una gorra igual que la que llevaba puesta y unas gafas. Agarro la gorra y se fijó en que no era exactamente igual a la de Lexa, la suya tenía una L grabada no una C. Sonrió y volvió a besar a su chica que la ayudo a colocarse la gorra justo como ella la llevaba puesta.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy mona a veces, nunca pensé que alguien tan gruñona podía ser así.

\- Tú me haces ser así, pero podemos cambiarlas si quieres- Clarke negó con la cabeza y se puso las gafas de sol esperando que Lexa volviese a arrancar el coche- allá vamos, después entenderás porque compre las gorras.

Lexa arranco el coche sonriente. Subió el volumen de la música al reconocer la canción que había escuchado tararear a Clarke en el parque cuando la vio hacer deporte. Aprovecho para volver a agarrarle la mano y empezó a cantar.

 _"_ _and you came my way on a Winter day_

 _Shouted loudly come out and play_

 _Can´t you tell I got news for you_

 _Sun is shining and so are you"_

Clarke no puedo evitar seguirla, era gracioso estar allí en un descapotable rumbo a no sabía dónde, aún no le había dicho el destino pero le daba igual. Clarke no quitaba su vista de encima de Lexa.

Estaba guapísima con una sonrisa increíble mientras cantaba y conducía. Una de sus manos aferradas al volante. La otra agarrando a Clarke. En el fondo odiaba las gafas de sol así no podía ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

De repente lexa se giró hacia ella, paro de cantar, la miro sonriente una vez. Y grito.

\- TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarke se puso roja al instante, el corazón se le salía del pecho se había quedado sin aire. Dios. Era imposible que acabase de gritar lo que ella pensaba que había dicho no era posible. Se fijo en que Lexa también estaba un poco roja. Si, si había gritado que la quería.

\- Para el coche YA.

Lexa estaba que se moría de un ataque de nervios. ¿Había sido demasiado pronto para soltarle eso? No podía resistirse, lo que sentía por Clarke era increíble y no tuvo fuerzas para contenerse, no en ese momento. Busco un sitio donde apartar el coche de la carretera, no sé qué va a pasar ahora. Clarke esta roja. No sé si quiere que se la trague la tierra o quiere matarme. Paró el coche y la miro.

Antes de que me dé cuenta Clarke esta encima de mi besándose como si necesitase que nos fundiésemos en una allí mismo. Intento que mi boca se abra paso entre sus labios. Me encanta juguetear con su lengua cuando nos besamos.

Después de un rato se aparta para tomar un poco de aire y me mira quitándose las gafas. Puedo ver cómo le brillan los ojos. No está enfadada. Rodeo su cintura con mis manos mientras sigo mirándola. Es ella quien ahora me quita las gafas a mí y me mira sonriendo.

-Eres increíble. ¿Sabes? Mi padre decía que el primer te quiero que se le decía a una persona tenía que ser especial y tú has hecho que este sea jodidamente increíble. Te quiero Lexa.

Esas palabras estallan en mi cabeza como mil fuegos artificiales juntos. Si mi primer te quiero ha sido increíble para ella, el suyo acaba de derribar todo lo que quedaba de mi coraza. No he conocido a nadie tan especial como ella y no quiero separarme de ella nunca.

Se mordió el labio y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, yo acariciaba su espalda con mi mano que subía y bajaba, me estaba excitando solo con besarla. Note que ella también se estaba excitando, comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su blusa lo que me causaba aún más excitación y ella me comenzó a quitar la blusa a lo cual yo alce mis brazos ayudándola.

La tenía casi desnuda en frente de mi, para mí estaba perfecta. Pero no quería que nadie más nos viera. Golpee como pude el botón para subir la capota del coche. La miré como esperando una aprobación por su parte. Sonrió indicándome el asiento trasero. Clarke también quería jugar a este juego.

Así que lo único que hice fue llenarla de besos por todas partes hasta que se sintiera segura de esto. Sabía que le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo allí. Su olor me inundaba, sentía como se excitaba con mis caricias, como se le aceleraba la respiración, el corazón.

Al cabo de un rato la tenía casi desnuda solo sus braguitas aún en su cuerpo, tumbada en el asiento del coche. Yo también estaba casi desnuda, pegue su cuerpo con el mío. Agarre sus pechos y los bese, los mordía.

Me gustaba ver su cara de placer, así que quise subir un poco más la temperatura y fui dándole besos por todo su abdomen jugando con su cuerpo, pase por su ombligo y simplemente fui bajando su ropa interior estaba descubriendo el paraíso entre sus piernas.

Yo notaba como ella se estremecía y tomaba mi cabello. Yo comencé a lamer su clítoris suavemente ella comenzó a gemir ¡dios se sentía tan genial! su vagina humedecida y tan suave, la succionaba pasaba mi lengua de arriba abajo, ella agarraba mi pelo mientras gemía y yo no paraba de besar la, me humedecí los dedos. Fui metiendo suavemente dos dedos, sintiendo como la respiración de Clarke se agitaba. Volví mis acometidas más rápidas. Volvía a meter los dedos y los movía de arriba para abajo, tratando de llegar a su punto G, ella se retorcía del el placer gemía y me agarraba más fuerte.

Yo solo sentía más ganas de hacerla gritar y estremecer. Hasta que se llegó al climas y se relajo en un gran orgasmo.

Cambiamos de posición y ella comenzó a besarme el cuerpo

Empezó de arriba para abajo, me besaba el cuello, los pechos, pasaba su lengua por mi abdomen haciendo círculos lo cual me causaba cierta excitación y placer.

Hasta que llego a mi vagina y comenzó a lamer. Apretaba mis nalgas y succionaba mi clítoris lo cual se sentía muy placentero, literalmente ella me llevo al cielo. Yo no hacía más que gemir y tocar mis pechos mientras la veía devorándome.

Ella introdujo 2 dedos en mí mientras los movía y lamia, estaba completamente mojada. En donde volví yo a tomar el control. Gire. Me subí encima de ella, mientras besaba sus pechos, mordía, jugaba con sus pezones.

Mi princesa se estaba volviendo loca de placer conmigo, me decía que no parara, que lo hiciera como nunca... Eso me animaba aún más.

Así que note que ella llegaba de nuevo, y me tumbe a su lado mientras recuperábamos la respiración

La mire y ella sonrió

\- Me has dejado sin palabras.

Ella sí que me dejaba sin palabras. En cuanto recuperamos el aire nos vestimos, le ayude a colocar su sostén y su ropa. Estábamos vestidas otra vez. Nos abrazamos de nuevo, no habíamos vuelto a decir una palabra.

Volvimos a los asientos de delante. Arranque el coche mientras colocaba mi mano encima de la pierna de Clarke. Ella colocó sus gafas y la gorra, apretó de nuevo el botón para que se bajase la capota y sonrió colocando su mano encima de la mía. Iluminando mi mundo de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Si no fuese porque teníamos que llegar pronto habríamos vuelto a repetir lo de antes. Me mordí el labio y reanudamos nuestro viaje.

 _ **Espero que os guste tanto como a mi este capitulo. Tengo una pregunta,**_

 **¿queréis que continúe la historia o dejamos este final? Espero vuestras reviews me encanta leerlas, un saludo!**


	16. Chapter 16

Después de haberse gritado que se querían y haberse dejado llevar por las ganas que sentían no habían vuelto a hablar. No era un silencio incomodo al contrario, hay momentos en los que lo más bonito es el silencio. O al menos en este momento lo era para ellas.

\- En 10 minutos llegamos ¿crees que estás preparada?

\- Siempre, eres tú quien debería estar nerviosa Lex.

Sonrió apretando la mano de Clarke. En el fondo estaba que se mordía las uñas. Tenía un nudo en el estomago que casi no la había dejado ni desayunar. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Su hermana había intentado explicarle todo lo que paso varias veces pero siempre que se había presentado en su nuevo apartamento, además de no abrirle la puerta siempre hacía las maletas y se mudaba.

Había terminado su carrera por una universidad a distancia. Esto siempre le había permito hacer las maletas y largarse. El único problema era Lincoln, que siempre intentaba seguirla para cuidar de ella.

Y ahora era ella la que volvía a casa para hablar con ella. No sabía si su hermana iba a querer hablar con ella o se iba a hacer de rogar pero teniendo el apoyo de Clarke se sentía capaz de acampar en mitad del jardín de la entrada hasta que Anya quisiese verla.

Cuando entro en su pequeño pueblo notaba todo cambiado, había nuevas construcciones que no recordaba, la gente que caminaba por las calles no le sonaban de nada. Había pasado tiempo pero antes conocía a casi todo el mundo. Es lo que pasa cuando vives en pueblos pequeños decía su padre.

Aparco justo en la entrada de su casa. No pudo evitar mirar toda la entrada. Al contrario que todo el pueblo su casa estaba casi tal y como la recordaba. De repente un niño de uno años rubio se acerco a su coche.

\- Hola ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el niño mientras miraba a Lexa aún con la gorra y las gafas. Se las quito y sonrió al niño. No recordaba que sus vecinos tuviesen ningún niño.

\- Me llamo Lexa, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

\- Aden, Ah tú debes ser tía Lexa, mama siempre habla de ti pero siempre dice que no puedes venir.

Lexa se quedo helada. El niño salió corriendo hacia su casa llamando a su madre. Tía Lexa. ¿Quién era este niño y por que la llamaba así? Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Clarke la miraba sorprendida aún desde el asiento de copiloto.

\- Lex

\- ¿Has escuchado lo mismo que yo verdad?

Clarke sonrió y la beso en la mejilla. Si amaba la sonrisa de Lexa, aún amaba mucho más su cara de sorprendida. Sabía que tenía que apoyarla con esto. Para ella era difícil volver a su casa y enfrentarse a todo. Clarke salió del coche y se acerco a abrirle la puerta a Lexa que aún seguían en shock por lo de Aden. Al fin la morena reacciono y salió del coche, Clarke se puso enfrente de ella y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- Te quiero, y ella seguro que también aún lo hace. Estoy aquí y podemos con todo.

\- Eres perfecta

Sonrió abrazándola hasta que vio a salir a Anya por la puerta, venía con el pequeño Aden detrás. Se quedo con la boca abierta cuando las vio allí.

Clarke se alejo y se coloco a su lado, apoyándose en el coche y esperando que alguna de las dos hablase. Anya se había acercado caminando, Aden era el único que hablaba. Era muy divertido ver la escena desde fuera pero sabía cómo deberían sentirse ambas chicas, Lexa siempre parecía tenerlo todo controlado y ahora estaba totalmente quieta mirando a su hermana.

\- Ves mamá no era mentira, ahí está tía Lexa es la de tu foto

Anya revolvió el pelo de Aden aún sin decir ni una palabra. Era casi igual de alta que Lexa, habías rasgos parecidos entre las dos. Pero a la vez se notaba que eran muy diferentes. Seguían mirándose fijamente y al final Clarke se decidió a intervenir.

\- Hola soy Clarke, una amiga de Lexa- le tendió la mano a Anya quien la apretó mirándola de arriba abajo- Aden ¿te apetece jugar conmigo y dejar a tu mama y a Lexa solas?

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo el niño mirando a su madre que asintió

El niño asintió sonriente. Agarro la mano de Clarke y tiro de ella hacia otro lado del jardín. Lexa estaba aún sin palabras pero la imagen de Clarke caminando de la mano con aquel niño la enterneció y le fue inevitable sonreír.

\- ¿Es tu novia? – Lexa la miró sorprendida, por fin su hermana había hablado.

\- No, no lo sé. ¿podemos hablar?

\- Si, ¿Pero no es peligrosa verdad?

\- Anya – casi gritó el nombre de su hermana- Clarke no haría daño a un niño pequeño.

\- Vale, es una desconocida para mí. Ven vamos a sentarnos en el porche, seguro que Aden la ha llevado al jardín de atrás y están jugando. Espero que le gusten los niños.

Ambas se sentaron en el porche mirando hacia el coche de Lexa aparcado en la entrada. Evitan mirarse.

\- No sé si le gustan los niños, pero creo que se defenderá. ¿Es tu hijo?

\- Por supuesto que no, mira la edad que tiene. Lo adopte. Me recordó a nosotras y no pude evitar cuidarlo. Me recuerda mucho a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – Le respondió sorprendida mirándola.

\- Es muy cabezota como tú pero tiene un gran corazón, es como tú, te he echado de menos. ¿Ya me has perdonado?

Lexa suspiro y sintió como su hermana colocaba su mano en su rodilla. No sabía cómo decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle. Era su hermana y también la había echado de menos. La miro un segundo y la abrazo. Ambas se abrazaron durante unos minutos. Hasta que Lexa se alejo por fin y hablo.

\- No tenía nada que perdonarte, Lincoln me explico todo. Siento haber sido tan cabezota. Pero al principio aún estaba enfadada y luego estaba enfadada conmigo por desear que te pasará algo.

\- No pasa nada pequeña, está todo bien. Ahora si no te importa vamos con Aden

\- Eres una madre supe protectora entiendo- sonrió mientras se levantaba y seguía a su hermana hasta el jardín de atrás.

Cuando llegaron no pudo evitar reír cuando vio a Clarke sentada en el césped jugando a los soldaditos con Aden. Era divertido ver como imitaba voces y sonreía con Aden. Se había colocado bien su gorra y ahora la L se veía perfectamente. Fue su hermana quien le dio un golpe en las costillas con el brazo y le susurro bajito para que nadie más lo escuchara "Parece que si le gustan los niños. Por cierto bonitas gorras". Lexa rió a carcajadas.

Fue el sonido de la risa de Lexa quien hizo que Clarke se sorprendiese y dejase de jugar. De repente la miro y estaba a unos pocos metros con su hermana al lado partiéndose de risa. Nunca desde que conocía a Lexa la había visto reírse así. La había visto sonreír pero nunca reír, tenía una risa bonita. En ese momento se enamoro más de ella. Se miraron a los ojos. Azul y verde. Parecía que todo se esfumaba a su alrededor cuando estaban juntas.

Fue Aden quien rompió el momento cuando disparo a Clarke con una pequeña pistola de agua empapándole toda la camisa. Fue Clarke quien no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas esta vez.

\- Guerra de globos de agua – dijo Anya lazándole un globo a Lexa que esta no vio venir dándole en todo el hombro y empapándola también.

\- Oh no, no deberías haber hecho eso – Lexa empezó a reírse y a perseguir a su hermana por todo el patio mientras Aden la perseguía a ella disparándole agua con su pistola.

Era una imagen preciosa. Clarke seguía sentada observando todo aquello. Por fin podía ver a Lexa feliz. Estaba claro que ahora se sentía como en casa.

Habían terminado empapados. Anya las invito a pasar dentro y les ofreció quedarse. No quería que se marchasen y buscasen un hotel. Al principio Lexa se había negado pero al final termino aceptando. Clarke y Lexa se quedarían en la antigua habitación de Lexa, ya que Anya les había dicho que casi estaba igual que la dejo. Clarke había ido a ducharse y cuando entro en la habitación Lexa estaba tumbada con una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama mirando al techo.

En cuanto entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, se tumbo encima de ella. Lexa la agarro por la cintura y sonrió mientras la besaba.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los niños

\- Yo tampoco- dijo Lexa mientras mordía el cuello de la rubia y esta se estremecía.

Lexa giró y se puso encima de la rubia. Empezó a besarla por el cuello mientras Clarke se dejaba hacer. Le subió la camiseta y empezó a darle tímidos besos por debajo del ombligo. Fue el sonido de la puerta lo que sobresalto a ambas. Lexa se quito de encima y grito pasa mientras Clarke volvía a colocarse bien la camiseta.

La puerta se abrió un poco, la pequeña cabecita de Aden asomo por el hueco, sonriente con un pijama de superman.

\- Es hora de cenar. ¿Clarke podemos jugar después de la cena?

\- Pues claro campeón cuando quieras.

Clarke se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el niño que la esperaba en la puerta. Se giró hacia Lexa y le guiño un ojo. Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír camino detrás de ellos, cuando estaban en la entrada de la cocina no pudo evitar susurrar algo al oído de su chica.

\- Vaya ahora no soy la única que quiere jugar contigo después de cenar.

Clarke sintió un escalofrió y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Esta chica era insaciable. Pero ella también se moría de ganas de jugar. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de irse a la cama. Casi ni tenía hambre.

La cena fue muy divertida, Aden no paraba de preguntar cosas y de contarles cosas de su colegio. Anya también conto algunas anécdotas sobre Lexa y ella de pequeñas.

Anya y Clarke se encargaron de limpiar los platos mientras Lexa jugaba con Aden en el salón. Anya lavaba y Clarke secaba. Casi no habían hablado hasta que Anya de repente termino el silencio con una pregunta.

\- ¿La quieres?

A Clarke casi se le cae al suelo el plato que estaba secando. No se esperaba esa pregunta. En realidad no sabía mucho de Anya, toda la conversación en la cena había sido sobre Lexa y Aden.

\- Si – respondió con total seguridad- mucho.

\- Ella también a ti, aunque no te lo diga – Clarke sonrió recordando el te quiero de Lexa.

\- Sé que lo hace puedes estar tranquila.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, dime

\- Cuídala, le han hecho mucho daño y no quiero que sufra más. Es mi hermana pequeña y aunque me haya evitado tanto tiempo es lo más importante en mi vida.

Clarke termino de secar y espero que Anya se secase las manos para responderla. Tenía claro que ella nunca haría daño a Lexa intencionalmente pero sabía que tenía aún que contarle lo del ascenso.

\- Claro, pero puedo pedirte algo a cambio.

\- Lo que sea Clarke.

\- Quiero ver fotos de Lexa de pequeña- sonrió un poco roja.

Anya se rió mientras le indicaba que la siguiese hasta su habitación. Parecía que el orden y el amor por la música era algo que llevaban en la sangre. Anya saco un pequeño álbum de la estantería. Tenía escrito en la portada Lexa. Lo puso en el escritorio para que Clarke pudiese obsérvalo.

Sonrió al ver la primera foto. Una Lexa de menos de 6 años con cara de enfadada porque se le había derretido el helado. Tenía toda la boca manchada. Estaba tan mona aún con esa cara. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de las supernenas.

Siguió pasando las páginas, había muchas fotos de Lexa y Anya juntas jugando. Pero la que más le llamo la atención fue una de Lexa de adolescente encima de un escenario con una sonrisa radiante, el pelo esparcido sobre sus hombros y una guitarra colgada de su cuello. Estaba realmente increíble en esa foto. Anya puso una mano encima de su hombro mirando la foto junto a Clarke.

\- Fue su primer concierto, lo hizo increíble pero casi tenemos que subirla al escenario, era una vergonzosa.

\- ¿Lexa vergonzosa?

\- Sí, mucho. De pequeña era muy diferente a como la ves ahora, después de que nuestros padres muriesen Lexa cambió. Dejo de ser la dulce niña que era a convertirse en la chica seria y refunfuñona que tienes ahora.

\- Conmigo no es tan refunfuñona.

\- Clarke mi hermana está enamorada de ti, caminaría sobre brasas por ti, recibiría una bala por ti y puedo seguir con las metáforas si no pillas el concepto.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo- Clarke miró de nuevo el álbum y dijo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando no decir en alto- Creo que yo también estoy enamorada de tu hermana.

\- Me alegro, me caes bien como cuñada.

Anya le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió mientras salía por la puerta dejando a Clarke sola en la habitación. Anya mi cuñada. No sonaba tan mal esa idea si Lexa fuese suya, su chica, su novia. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le hizo una foto a la pequeña foto del álbum y después la coloco como fondo de pantalla.

Camino hasta el salón, Lexa estaba tumbada con Aden que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Cuando entro noto sus ojos verdes clavados en ella. Anya también sonrió al verla entrar y sentarse en el hueco del sofá que dejaban Lexa y Aden. Se notaba que se querían.

Después de un rato Anya se despidió y se llevo a Aden en brazos a la cama. Mañana irían a navegar en barco y a la playa. Estaba a media hora de camino, no sería un viaje largo.

Lexa se movió en el sofá tumbándose casi encima de Clarke. Esta la abrazo le dio un pequeño pico.

\- Creo que le he ganado en eso de jugar contigo después de cenar- le mordió el labio sonriendo, Clarke no pudo evitar ver como un destello de deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de Lexa.

\- Creo que deberíamos jugar en tu cama

\- Nuestra cama- la corrigió mientras la cogía en brazos y sonreía.

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a que me lleves así a todos los sitios- rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño muerdo en el cuello.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Lexa la dejo con cuidado encima de la cama y se tumbo encima mientras empezaba a besarla apasionadamente. Sus lenguas jugueteando de nuevo. Clarke le mordió la lengua mientras ponía las manos en el culo de Lexa apretándola más contra ella.

Clarke agarro la camiseta de Lexa y se la quito con la ayuda de la morena. Después fue Lexa quien le quito la suya. Empezó a besarla por el hombro recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el ombligo. Bajo un tirante de su sujetador y después otro besando cada uno de sus hombros hasta que al final desabrocho el sujetador de la rubia y lo tiro lejos de la cama.

Clarke agarro su cara y mordió su labio, esperando que Lexa comenzase a besarla de nuevo. Empezaron a besarse con deseo, cada vez con mas ímpetu. Lexa agarro la cinturilla del pijama de Clarke bajándole el pantalón mientras seguía recorriendo la boca de la rubia con su lengua.

Clarke le arañaba la espalda mientras Lexa introducía su mano en las bragas de la rubia y acariciaba su clítoris con su dedo. Podía sentir que Clarke ya estaba mojada. Sonrió y con la ayuda de su otra mano le arranco la ropa interior

\- Bruta- susurro la rubia en su cuello. Lexa sonrió.

Sin esperar a que Clarke estuviese preparada la penetro con dos de sus dedos. Clarke gimió como respuesta. Lexa siguió torturándola con sus acometidas mientras besaba por el pecho a la rubia. Clarke tenía sus manos en el pelo de Lexa y no paraba de gemir. Lexa no redujo la velocidad de las acometidas mientras mordía suavemente el pezón de Clarke.

Clarke sentía que todo su cuerpo le ardía. Se sentía en el cielo sintiendo a Lexa así. Apreto el cuerpo de la morena contra su cuerpo quería sentir su cuerpo rozando el suyo. Lexa empezó a introducir sus dedos aún mas fuerte golpeando una y otra vez su punto G hasta que Clarke alcanzo el clímax en un gran gemido.

Lexa sonrió y le acaricio la cara mientras la besaba dulcemente en la mejilla y la abrazaba dejando que la rubia recuperase el aire. Le encantaba hacerla gemir así, quería sentir el cuerpo de Clarke estremecerse con sus caricias a cada momento.

\- Espero que tu hermana no me haya escuchado o me moriré de vergüenza

\- ¿En eso estas pensando?

Clarke la miro sonriendo y negó con la cabeza, acercándose al oído de Lexa susurrándole _"Quiero más y quiero que esta vez quien grite seas tú"._

Lexa se mordió el labio, dios como conseguía encenderla con solo unas palabras. Acepto encantada la proposición de la rubia. Estuvieron devorándose la una a la otra casi toda la noche hasta que sus fuerzas no dieron para más y se quedaron dormidas. Abrazadas y desnudas en la cama de Lexa.

A la mañana siguiente fueron unos golpes en la puerta lo que consiguió despertarlas. Lexa abrazo a Clarke sonriendo mientras la rubia escondía su cara en el cuello de la morena, quería seguir durmiendo. La beso en la mejilla y susurró.

\- Buenos días princesa dormilona, creo que debería salir de la cama y ayudar a mi hermana.

\- No

Clarke la abrazo con más fuerza impidiendo que Lexa se moviese de la cama. La puerta volvió a sonar y la voz de Anya se escucho tras ella.

\- Tenéis 10 minutos para salir de la cama, no me hagáis entrar ahí por favor. Tenemos un niño en casa que está deseoso por llevaros a la playa.

Lexa tapo su cuerpo y el de Clarke bien con la manta y le dijo a su hermana que pasase. Clarke se quería morir de la vergüenza. Solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo desnudo y encima su futura cuñada estaba en la habitación. Decidió seguir haciéndose la dormida acurrucada en el cuerpo del Lexa con su cuello como refugio.

\- Dame 5 minutos para despertarla y vamos lo prometo.

\- Vale, yo me encargo de preparar las cosas. Y por favor taparos que hay niños.

Anya salió de la habitación y en cuando Clarke escucho el ruido de la puerta agarro la cara de Lexa para que esta la mirase y la beso dulcemente.

\- Buenos días preciosa

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a que me des estos buenos días Clarke

Se dieron un último beso y al final Lexa salió de la cama. Clarke se quedo allí contemplándola, totalmente desnuda mientras se mordía el labio y recorría toda el cuerpo de la morena con sus ojos. Lexa buscaba que ponerse rápidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Clarke aún no se había movido de la cama.

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves?

\- Mucho, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco de nuevo a la cama dándole un casto beso mientras pensaba en que responder a eso. Tenían que ducharse y vestirse. Su hermana la iba a matar.

\- No me digas esas cosas cuando solo hay una sabana entre tu cuerpo y yo, tenemos que ducharnos y salir. No me lo pongas más difícil.

\- ¿Nos duchamos juntas? – Sonrió levantándose de la cama y abrazando a Lexa por la cintura que la miraba. Se limito a asentir como respuesta.

Tenían prisa y lo sabían, pero eso no evito que se comiesen a besos mientras se duchaban. Después de 10 minutos estaban fuera terminando de vestirse hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió y Aden entro en la habitación con una sudadera roja y unos vaqueros oscuros.

\- Sois unas tardonas ¿?

Las dos comenzaron a reír a la vez, Aden las miraba sorprendido sin entender que había dicho tan gracioso. Se acaricio la barbilla con una mano hasta que Lexa se acerco a el revolviéndole el pelo con una mano. Salieron los tres de allí sonriendo. Anya los esperaba en el coche con todo preparado.

Irían a visitar el barco de sus padres. Era algo que Lexa siempre había echado de menos. Desde muy pequeña sus padres las habían enseñado a llevar un barco. Por eso Lincoln la llamaba a veces Comandante.

Aparcaron el coche y se dirigieron al embarcadero. Lexa llevaba a Aden a hombros mientras Clarke y Anya caminaban a su lado. Subieron todos a bordo y Anya dejo que Lexa se pusiese al mando. Estaba encantada de tomar el control de todo.

Clarke la abrazo por la espalda mientras Lexa conducía el timón del barco. Desde la cabina podían ver como Anya y Aden jugaban en la cubierta del barco. Lexa se había colocado su gorra y tenía sus manos en el timón del barco mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Clarke en su espalda.

\- Por eso Lincoln te llama Comandante, te encanta esto.

\- Sí, me encanta que tú estés aquí, esto nunca había siendo tan perfecto.

Clarke la abrazo un poco más fuerte y beso su hombro. Cada momento que estaba viviendo con Lexa hacía que tuviese más clara su decisión, no iba a aceptar ese ascenso. No quería separarse de ella.

Aden y Anya arrebataron el timón a Lexa que se marcho con Clarke que estaba tumbada en la parte derecha de cubierta. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme tu móvil? Tengo que hacer una llamada y he olvidado el mío.

\- Claro cariño – le dio el teléfono

Cuando Lexa lo desbloqueo y miro el fondo que la rubia tenía la miro y giro el teléfono para que pudiese verlo. La rubia se encogió de hombros sonriente como diciéndole que le había encantado esa foto. Lexa negó con la cabeza y se alejo un poco para llamar por teléfono.

Cuando volvió se sentó detrás de Clarke abrazándola por la espalda y sonriendo.

\- Quiero que cambies ese horrible fondo, ¿lo sabes no?

Clarke negó con la cabeza y Lexa le mordió la oreja.

\- Hazte una foto conmigo ahora y ponla, pero quita esa por favor.

Hizo un pequeño mohín que hizo que para Clarke fuese imposible resistirse. Saco su móvil e hizo la foto. Le encantaba, era su primera fotos juntas. Quería mil más. Aden también se les unió y después Anya.

Había sido un viaje increíble pero llego la hora de despedirse. Anya le hizo prometer a su hermana que volvería pronto, Aden no pudo evitar llorar al despedirse de ellas.

Lexa había comprado dos billetes de avión que las llevarían directas a casa. El coche era de una empresa de alquiler y lo dejarían allí. El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, llegaron al apartamento de Clarke casi a la hora de cenar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta estaban sonrientes hasta que vieron que había una persona sentada en el sofá tomando vino en una copa con Octavia. Octavia las miro como diciendo que no podía hacer otro cosa que dejarla pasar.

Clarke se quedo helada al ver a su madre allí que la mira con gesto enfadado. Mierda. Mierda. Olvido llamarla. Lexa no tenía idea de quién era esa mujer.

\- Vaya así que esta es la chica por la que mi hija quiere perder la mejor oportunidad de su carrera solo por no mudarse.

Clarke soltó la mano de Lexa y miro a la morena que se había quedado helada después de escuchar las palabras de su madre.

Mudarse. Lexa sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho de un tirón. Clarke tenía que mudarse y alejarse. No podía ser verdad. No podía responder, no se esperaba esto.

Clarke se coloco entre su madre y Lexa,

\- Mamá no es asunto tuyo, y esta chica es mi novia y se llama Lexa.

 **Muchas gracias por todas las reviews. Por votación popular la historia sigue. Hay varias cosas que os quería comentar. ¿Preferis capitulos cortos como antes o más largos como ahora? En varios comentarios he leído que porque Clarke no asociaba el nombre de Costia con la ex de Lexa. Cuando pensé en que se conociesen intente que en ningún momento Lexa utilizase el nombre de Costia siempre se ha referido a ella como su ex, puede que se me haya pasado. Si es así , lo siento! Pero creo que es mejor que no lo relacione aún, tengo una historia en mente para eso. Por cierto, no soy Jason no las voy a separar. Un enorme saludo, espero vuestros comentarios!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa tuvo que apoyarse en la pared que tenía detrás para recuperarse de aquellas palabras. Mi novia. Eso había dicho Clarke. Se había quedado sin aire cuando escucho a la rubia tan decidida diciéndole a su madre. Si la idea de que Clarke se mudase lejos de ella casi la mata de un infarto, lo de mi novia había sido como las palas cargadas de electricidad para reanimarla.

Abby por el contrario se había tomado esas palabras de su hija como una bofetada en la cara. Había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón y beber de su copa de vino. Necesitaba algo para digerir las palabras de su hija. No podía ser cierto. Siempre había pensado que todo iba a ser una fase, una fase de rebeldía. Cuando se presento ante ella diciéndole que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga Alycia casi se había echado a reír, pero Clarke era muy tozuda. Llevo su decisión de estar con esa chica hasta las últimas consecuencias, y esto las había alejado. Tenía que hacer algo para que su hija no volviese a dejarla de lado.

\- Muy bien, y a que se dedica esa chica.

Clarke se quedo mirando a su madre totalmente sorprendida. No se esperaba que no empezase a gritar como una loca y le dijese que estaba cometiendo un error. Y esa pregunta. No tenía respuesta. Conocía a Lexa de hace apenas una semana.

Dios. Lexa. Había soltado esas palabras para molestar a su madre. Ni siquiera sabía que eran ella y Lexa. Giro su cabeza para mirarla y rogarle con la mirada que la ayudase.

Lexa estaba apoyada en la pared como si hubiese sufrido un infarto. Dios. Clarke deseaba saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano tirando de ella hacía el sofá. Lexa la siguió sin oponer resistencia. Se sentaron juntas en el sofá sin soltarse de la mano.

Abby esperaba expectante.

\- Lex, esta es mi madre, Abby.

\- Encantada de conocer a la novia de mi hija, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Clarke miro a su madre como queriendo matarla. No era una pregunta adecuada. Aunque una vez más le había recordado lo poco que conocía de la vida de Lexa. Acarició la muñeca de esta con sus dedos como dándole ánimos para responder.

\- Encantada, ahora mismo no estoy trabajando.

\- ¿Estudias?

\- Tampoco, termine hace 6 meses.

\- ¿Puedo saber que estudiabas?

\- Mamá- Le grito Clarke con el ceño fruncido.

\- Clarke tengo curiosidad no está obligada a responder tranquila.

\- No lo parece- respondió aún con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Puedes dejar hablar a la chica?

\- Si claro- Giro su cabeza para mirar a Lexa que miraba sus manos agarradas. Apretó el agarre de sus manos para hacer que Lexa reaccionase.

\- Termine historia del arte, pero también tengo la carrera de derecho. Termine ambas carreras a distancia.

Clarke la miro sorprendida. Ahora entendía su interés por sus cuadros. Si hubiese sabido que a Lexa le gustaba el arte no le habría regalado su retrato con Lincoln, para alguien que entiende de arte ese retrato debería ser basura. Dos carreras a la vez. Parece que Lexa era muy inteligente.

\- Vaya, no están muy relacionadas.

Lexa sonrió tímidamente antes de responder.

\- No lo están, pero me encanta el arte y tengo una gran vocación porque se haga justicia.

\- ¿Y te parece justo que alguien rechace la oportunidad de su vida por una chica?

\- No, y si lo dice por su hija. Hasta que entre por esa puerta no sabía nada de eso- dijo en tono enfadado y se giro parar mirar fijamente a Clarke.

Clarke quería que se la tragase la tierra. Su madre y Lexa la miraban como esperando que dijese algo. Necesitaba salir de allí pitando.

\- Mamá he tenido un viaje largo en avión y mañana entro a trabajar a las 8, ya has visto que estoy aquí. Mañana veré al director del hospital y hablaremos sobre esto. Por favor.

\- Vale, ya he entendido que quieres que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa, tienes mala cara.

Abby abrazo y beso a Clarke. La rubia se puso roja de la vergüenza que le daba el momento. Abby también se despidió de Lexa con un apretón de manos. Mando a Clarke que se despidiese de Octavia por ella que se había marchado a su habitación para dejarlas solas.

En cuanto su madre salió por la puerta sintió la mirada de Lexa que ansiaba respuestas. Tenía gesto serio, estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja un poco levantada. Se habían terminado las sonrisas y la felicidad. Suspiro y se sentó a su lado quedando justo enfrente. Se recostó un poco en el sofá, estaba cansada y no quería discutir.

\- Lo siento por mi madre y por todo.

\- ¿Qué es todo Clarke?

Clarke puso los ojos en blancos y se mordió los labios mientras pensaba una respuesta a eso. Se disculpaba por llamarla su novia de su madre. Eso podía haberla molestado dada la reacción que había tenido. O se disculpaba por no contarle lo del ascenso. Mierda.

Lexa agarro la mejilla de Clarke con una mano y con sus dedos libero el labio de la rubia de sus dientes.

\- No hagas eso, me desconcentra. Respóndeme Clarke.

Clarke no podía pensar y menos con el rostro de Lexa a dos centímetros suyo. Podía sentir su respiración. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en esos ojos. Hasta que Lexa se aparto un poco dándole distancia para responder.

\- Por llamarte mi novia delante de mi madre, vi que casi te da un infarto. Y por no contarte lo del ascenso pero no quiero aceptarlo.

Lexa volvió a agarrar la cara de Clarke con sus manos, la beso dulcemente. Fue un gesto de ternura que la rubia no se esperaba.

\- Me encanto que dijeses que era tu novia, no me lo esperaba pero me encanto. Y si es tan importante como dice tu madre no voy a dejar que lo dejes por mí.

\- No puedes decirme que te encanta que diga que eres mi novia y en la misma frase decirme que quieres que me vaya.

\- No, no he dicho que quiero que te marches princesa. He dicho que tienes que pensarlo ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? Dame motivos.

\- El hospital nuevo esta a más de 6 horas en coche de aquí. No quiero irme.

Clarke hizo un pequeño puchero y se abrazo a Lexa. Esta la abrazo mientras acariciaba su brazo y Clarke apoyaba su cara en su pecho. Tampoco quería que Clarke se alejase pero si era algo importante buscarían una solución.

\- Vaya si es un poco lejos.

\- ¿Un poco lejos?- miró a Lexa con los ojos humedecidos un poco incrédula por esas palabras.

Lexa le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos y le aparto el pelo de la cara sujetándolo detrás de la oreja de la rubia.

\- Clarke si es importante para ti y para tu carrera no puedes decir que no solo porque este lejos.

\- No es porque este lejos, es porque no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Se alejo de Lexa y se cruzo de brazos enfadada mirándola. Lexa sonrió al verla así. Parecía una niña pequeña enfadada porque la dejaban ir a jugar. Su niña. Su princesa.

\- Clarke ven abrázame

Se acerco de nuevo a ella y se tumbo en el cuerpo de Lexa, usando su pecho como almohada. Lexa rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

\- Conoces mi historia princesa, he pasado mis últimos años viajando de un lado para otro. Simplemente sobreviviendo. Casi sin vivir .Me dedique a sobrevivir a la vida hasta que un día una chica medio borracha apareció en mi casa devorándome con la mirada. Creo que debería haberme asustado que me mirase así, pero era realmente sexy y no pude.

\- Exagerada- Le dio un pequeño en la barbilla.

\- Shhh, no he terminado. Intente cuidar de ella, algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que protegerla. La cuide hasta que se quedó dormida, creo que en ese momento me enamoré. Pero me despertaron de golpe recordándome que el amor es una debilidad que no podía permitirme. Al final nos besamos y desde ese instante supe que con ella no podía ser solo sexo. Desde que apareció en mi vida me di cuenta de que quizás la vida sea algo más que sobrevivir, porque quería disfrutar de cada uno de esos pequeños momentos que hacían que volviese a sentirme viva de nuevo.  
Clarke se levanto un poco mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No podía creerse la declaración que acababa de escuchar.

\- Definitivamente no me mudaré ni aunque sea el mejor trabajo del mundo.

La beso dulcemente agarrando su cara con las manos y acariciando el rostro de Lexa con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella la beso pero después se alejo negando la cabeza.

\- Te quiero Clarke, y no lo has entendido. Si he estado escapando todo este tiempo de sentir ahora puedo mudarme donde quiera que vayas para seguir sintiendo, si tú quieres claro.

\- Yo también te quiero y claro que quiero.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez con deseo, dejando que sus lenguas recorriesen la boca de la otra. Las manos de Lexa ya estaban debajo de la camiseta de la rubia intentando desabrochar su sujetador cuando el sonido de un carraspeo de garganta a sus espaldas las distrajo. Ambas miraron en la misma dirección.  
Octavia estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolas con gesto de cabreo y el ceño completamente fruncido.

\- Podéis despegaros la una de la otra un momento, Clarke tengo que hablar contigo y Lexa por favor me gustaría que te marchases.

Clarke se sorprendió por el tono de su amiga. Le molesto que Octavia echase así a Lexa. Se quitó de encima de la morena y se puso enfrente de Octavia.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas esta también es mi casa.

\- No he dicho que no lo sea, he dicho que no es la suya. Tiene una por si acaso las dos lo habéis olvidado.

\- Octavia -gritó Clarke mirando a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? Lincoln ha tenido un puto accidente casi se mata pero claro ninguna de las dos lo sabéis porque no podéis parar de follar para saber que cojones pasa a vuestro alrededor.

Antes de que Octavia hubiese terminado la frase Lexa ya se había levantado del sofá de golpe y la agarraba por los hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está mi amigo? ¿Qué clase de accidente?

\- Suéltame. –Quito las manos de Lexa de sus hombros con un claro gesto de asco - Alguien corto los frenos de tu moto y tuvo un accidente.

Lexa se quedo paralizada. Solo una persona podía haber hecho eso y ella tenía la culpa. Solo Costia podía haber hecho eso como venganza.

\- Yo la provoque... Es mi culpa yo...- Lexa se derrumbo apoyándose en el sofá. Sus manos tapando su cara. Clarke se acercó ignorando a Octavia que seguía allí hecha una furia.

\- Cariño no es tu culpa. No sabías que él iba a coger tu moto.

\- Clarke fue mi ex. Lincoln llevaba mi moto yo la provoque. ¿En qué hospital esta?

\- En el mismo que trabaja Clarke yo iba de camino hacia allí podéis venir en mi coche, lo siento por lo de antes estaba muy alterada – se acerco a Clarke para colocar su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

\- No pasa nada, ¿princesa puedes venir? Mañana trabajas temprano.

\- Iré, tomare mas café que otros días no pasa nada voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

En el viaje hasta el hospital ninguna de ellas dijo una sola palabra. Lexa no paraba de sentirse culpable, parecía que la sombra de Costia nunca iba a salir de su vida.

Clarke conducía porque era la que más serena estaba en esos momentos, Octavia se había sentado atrás dejando que las dos estuviesen más juntas. Sentía que se había pasado gritándoles así pero cuando Gustus la había llamado a ella desde el hospital porque Lexa no respondía había perdido los nervios.

Preguntaron en recepción a que habitación habían traslado a Lincoln. Por suerte les habían informado de que no era nada grave, solo tendría que llevar una escayola en el brazo durante un par de semanas y algún que otro arañazo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación toda su preocupación se esfumo al verlo sonriente mirándolas. Estuvieron hablando un rato, Lexa y Octavia se quedarían con él esa noche gracias a que Clarke había pedido un favor en el hospital. Ella tenía que irse a su turno, paso por la sala de enfermeras para tomarse un café y comenzó su jornada laboral.

Estaba cansada pero el café había hecho que se reactivase, cuando termino su turno fue a buscar a Lexa y Octavia que estaban totalmente dormidas en el sofá. Lincoln también dormía en su cama. Sonrió al contemplar esa escena, a ella también le apetecía dormir estaba realmente cansada.

El doctor Wells le mando un mensaje a su busca, tenía que ir a su despacho urgentemente. Estaba muerta de cansancio solo quería volver a casa y dormir, y ahora tenía una reunión.

Cuando entro en el despacho de Wells, éste la esperaba sentado mientras bebía una taza de café.

\- ¿Quieres una taza?

Le ofreció señalando la cafetera de su despacho. Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó esperando que el Doctor le contase para que la había hecho llamar.

\- Clarke, tu madre me ha dicho que no querías aceptar el trabajo pero..

\- Mi madre siempre metiéndose donde no debe ¿pero qué?-respondió en un tono más borde del que quería, la falta de sueño ya empezaba a hacerle efecto.

\- Aunque no aceptes el traslado, tienes que ir esta semana, están faltos de personal y necesitan que vayas lo siento, no he podido hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿No puede ir otra enfermera? ¿Tengo que ser yo?

\- Lo siento Clarke pero no. Tienes que estar allí mañana por la tarde.

Salió cabizbaja del despacho del Doctor Wells, no se creía que al final tuviese que irse. Aunque solo fuese una semana, tenía que alejarse de Lexa y justo ahora con su mejor amigo en el hospital y la loca de su ex por allí. Puff. Tenía que preguntarle a Lexa por esa chica, no sabía mucho de ella.

Cuando regreso a la habitación de Lincoln todos estaban despiertos. Lexa la abrazo en cuanto la vio entrar. Habían decidido que Lexa se iría con Clarke a casa, descansarían y después Lexa sustituiría a Octavia cuidando a Lincoln.

Cuando estaban al fin metidas en la cama Clarke saco fuerzas para contarle las malas noticas a Lexa. No quería alejarse de ella, no quería despertarse a kilómetros de ella, quería despertarse y que como muy lejos la tuviese a un pasillo de distancia pero no iba a ser así.

Lexa la abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupase por ella, solo sería una semana que puede pasar en una semana. Se dieron un tierno beso y durmieron juntas, tenían que recuperar fuerzas para todo lo que se les venía encima, aunque ellas aún no supiesen que era.

 _(Costia)_

 _Después de ver como Lexa le había dejado el coche, Costia quería venganza. Era increíble que la hubiese engañado. En el fondo ella siempre había sido su debilidad, pero como podía haber sido tan idiota y haberse dejado engatusar así._

 _Había averiguado donde vivía, conocía su moto, era su juguetito favorito. No iba a destrozarla, haría algo mejor la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio._

 _Había visto trabajar a uno de sus tíos con aquellas motos, corto el freno. No quería que tuviese un gran accidente solo quería demostrarle que el juego no terminaba allí. Ella no podía perder._

 _Esto solo era la primera parte de su plan, quería darle a Lexa donde más le dolía. Y ahora sabía bien donde era._

 ** _Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, quería publicar un capitulo igual de largo pero entre volver a casa, deshacer la maleta, trabajos atrasados y demás ha sido imposible._**

 ** _Intentaré escribir mañana el siguiente y publicar lo antes que pueda._**

 ** _Espero vuestros comentarios sobre que os va pareciendo._**

Posdata: Este capitulo va dedicado a la futura señora de Debnam-Carey ? ﾟﾘﾊ?, espero que lo leas ;)


	18. Chapter 18

A Lincoln le daban el alta esa misma tarde. Clarke no estaría, tenía que coger el tren a mediodía. Lexa se había comprometido a recoger a Lincoln del hospital y cuidar de él esos días no podía dejarle en manos de Octavia, aunque esta se hubiera encargado encantada de cuidarle. Le apetecía acompañar a Clarke esa semana pero sabía que no podía.

Cuando le conto que tenía que irse en ese tono de voz supo que tenía que ser fuerte esta vez y apoyarla aunque no le apeteciese nada alejarse de ella. Hablarían por mensajes estos días, era solo una semana no era mucho tiempo aunque le parecía un mundo.

Lexa no paraba de darle vueltas a todo esto mientras veía como Clarke hacía su maleta, ella estaba tumbada en la cama y la rubia no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación buscando ropa de un sitio para otro. Se pasaría las horas contemplándola, le encantaba la cara de concentración de Clarke, que se mordiese el labio mientras pensaba si llevarse una camiseta o otra. Sabía que la iba a echar de menos desde el momento en que se subiese a ese tren.

Esperaba que el tiempo pasase rápido y que el nuevo trabajo en la galería la distrajese además de tener que cuidar a Lincoln, esto lo mantendría ocupada y no le daría tiempo a echarla de menos o al menos eso se decía así mismo.

\- ¿Vas a estar mirando como hago la maleta toda la mañana?- la despertó de sus pensamientos la voz de Clarke que la miraba con una ceja levantada cruzada de brazos.

Lexa negó con la cabeza, se incorporo un poco sentándose en la cama mirando a la rubia una vez más. Fue Clarke quien se acerco y se sentó encima de ella abrazándola por el cuello. Para ella también estaba siendo difícil esto. Acaricio su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos. Lexa sonrió y puso sus manos rodeando la cintura de la rubia.

\- Te voy a echar de menos lo sabes ¿verdad?- le susurro mientras mordía el labio de la rubia.

Clarke asintió como respuesta y acerco sus labios a los de Lexa, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba sentirla una vez más antes de irse. Se le iba a hacer eterno no poder abrazarla y besarla todo el rato. Se dejaron llevar por las ganas que se tenían.

Clarke se había quedado en el apartamento recogiendo las últimas cosas, Lexa iría a por el coche y la recogería abajo. Se sorprendió al verla apoyada en el descapotable negro que habían usado para ir a visitar a su hermana.

\- Sé que ahora mismo estas pensando si es este mismo coche u otro- le dijo apoyada en el coche de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

Clarke se acerco con la maleta pero no respondió. Si lo estaba pensando pero no iba a preguntar. Sabía que Lexa quería que la acribillase a preguntas, iba a hacerla sufrir un poco aunque se moría de intriga.

Lexa la ayudo a guardar la maleta en el maletero y se subieron al coche. Encendió el reproductor y la miro sonriente.

\- Es el mismo, llame a la empresa de alquiler y lo compre- Se moría de ganas de contarlo y ya no podía esperar a que la rubia preguntase.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué lo compraste?- Dijo girándose para mirarla casi con la boca abierta. Estaba impresionada.

\- Deberías saber porque lo he hecho- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Clarke le dio un pico. Era increíble que hubiese comprado el coche solo por lo que había pasado en el.

Estaban en la estación de tren, su tren salía en menos de 15 minutos tenía que irse. Abrazo a Lexa por la cintura y esta le devolvió el abrazo susurrándole al oído "Te quiero Clarke, pasará rápido estaré ahí antes de que me eches de menos". Clarke negó abrazándola mas fuerte. Se dieron un tierno beso y al final la rubia se subió al tren.

L e había tocado asiento de ventana, menos mal. Iría escuchando música y mirando por la ventana eso la entretendría y por si acaso llevaba un libro en el bolso.

Se acomodo en el asiento y se puso los auriculares. Intento ver si podía ver a Lexa desde allí pero no podía, no conseguía verla. Ya la echaba de menos.

 ** _[Clarke 11:59] ¿Te has ido ya?_**

 ** _[Lexa 11:59] No, no te veo pero sigo esperando que salga el tren. Llámame o escríbeme cuando llegues._**

 ** _[Clarke 12:00] Lo haré, ¿Me vas a echar de menos?_**

 ** _[Lexa 12:00] Mmm no, dejaré que Octavia se convierta en mi vecina favorita._**

Clarke respondió al mensaje con un montón de emoticonos de enfado y varios cuchillos. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Como podía pensar que haría eso, desde que apareció en su vida no había hecho caso a ninguna otra chica además del asunto de Costia.

 ** _[Lexa 12:01] Es broma, ya te estoy echando de menos princesa._**

\- Tienes una bonita sonrisa

La voz de una chica la devolvió a la tierra. La miro y se sorprendió al ver allí a la chica atrevida del centro comercial. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? No se acordaba. La chica se sentó a su lado y se quedo mirándola esperando que Clarke le respondiese.

\- Gracias – se sonrojo un poco. No tenía idea de que decir.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad?

\- Si

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada negra con demasiado escote para el gusto de Clarke, pero en esa chica le parecía agradable de ver.

\- Al final no me dieron el trabajo, así que no me diste suerte.

\- No soy un talismán.

Respondió más borde de lo que pretendía pero no entendía porque esa chica le hablaba tanto. Noto la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo. Lo saco y leyó el nuevo mensaje que tenía.

 ** _[Lexa 12:15] Por cierto no ligues mucho, por si no te lo he dicho soy celosa._**

Lexa. Su Lexa. Miró el fondo de pantalla de las dos juntas. Ya la echaba de menos y solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la vio por última vez se le iba a hacer eterno.

 ** _[Clarke 12:16] Debería ser yo quien se preocupase de eso, y yo también lo soy._**

\- Es guapa esa chica ¿Es tu novia?

Costia se había acercado y había visto su foto con Lexa en el fondo de pantalla. Clarke suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez esa chica. Se sentía incomoda porque la chica estaba casi pegada a ella para poder ver la pantalla de su teléfono.

\- Si – se limito a responderle.

\- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo? Perdona que te haga preguntas pero así se nos hará mas entretenido el viaje, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Clarke, no llevamos mucho tiempo pero es como si la conociese de hace mucho.

Odiaba a los desconocidos que intentaban darle conversación en el transporte público. Y esta chica aunque fuese guapísima no era la excepción había algo en ella que le daba mala espina. No sabía si era esa sonrisa continua en su cara, las confianzas que se tomaba o que estaba muriéndose de nervios por alejarse de su chica pero no le hacía demasiada gracia que le hablase.

\- Costia por si lo has olvidado. ¿te molesta que te hable?

\- No, no me molesta que lo hagas – se encogió de hombros- supongo que si vamos a viajar juntas durante 4 horas podemos charlar para que el tiempo pase más rápido.

No podía pagar con esa chica los nervios que sentía, intentaría darle conversación. Llevaba razón sería un viaje largo y era mejor ser simpática. Se rindió a lo inevitable.

Pasaron todo el viaje hablando. Al principio Clarke se sentía muy incómoda pero con el paso del tiempo le había llegado a caer bien esa chica. Era simpática y parecía estar tremendamente loca. Vivía cerca del hospital donde Clarke iba a trabajar se había ofrecido a ayudarla a buscar un hotel que estuviese bien para quedarse. Cuando llegasen la acompañaría. Era simpática, ya incluso tenía su número en la agenda por si le pasaba cualquier cosa.

Cuando al fin se despidieron en la puerta del hotel. Clarke pidió una habitación y la reservo para toda la semana que estaría allí y se marcho al hospital. Estaba muerta de nervios. No tenía ni idea de cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros. Mierda. Había olvidado llamar a Lexa, la conversación con Costia la había distraído. Esa chica no paraba de hablar. Le escribió un mensaje.

 ** _Clarke [18:00]: Cariño llegue hace un rato, ya estoy en un hotel luego te mando fotos. Voy de camino al hospital. Te quiero_**

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dispuso a entrar en el hospital. Era totalmente nuevo y se sentiría perdida al principio pero necesitaba trabajar y dejar de pensar.

 ** _Lexa [18:01] No pasa nada, mucha suerte princesa._**

 _(Costia)_

 _Cuando había visto despedirse a Lexa de esa chica se había muerto de celos. No podía creer que prefiriese a esa estirada antes que a ella. Había sido una casualidad que viajasen en el mismo tren, pero busco a una azafata para que le cambiase el billete para poder sentarte al lado de esa chica rubia._

 _Al final no supo ni cómo pero consiguió que le hiciese ese favor. Quería conocerla. Quería saber todo sobre ella para poder hacerle más daño a Lexa._

 _Al principio la chica había estado un poco borde, pero ella sabía cómo manejar a personas así. Lo había hecho millones de veces con Lexa cuando se enfada, siempre había conseguido que se calmase y ponerla de buen humor._

 _Al final consiguió que Clarke se soltase y le contase algunas cosas. Iba a trabajar en un hospital que estaba muy cerca de donde se había mudado recientemente. No podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte. Se ofreció a ayudarla, quería ganarse su confianza._

 _La chica le había dicho que solo estaría una semana pero con ese tiempo ella se sentía capaz de conseguir lo que quería._

 ** _[Costia 18:05]: Mucha suerte en el trabajo rubia, espero que te traten bien. ¿Quieres cenar esta noche en mi casa? Después podemos ir a dar una vuelta y conoces todo esto._**

 _Esperaba que le dijera que sí, pero si contestaba que no intentaría quedar en otro momento. Clarke no podía escapársele._

 _(Clarke)_

Su móvil vibro de nuevo cuando estaba en la recepción preguntando por el director del hospital. Ya había respondido a Lexa pero era raro que le respondiese porque debería estar ya recogiendo a Lincoln y Octavia.

Miro su teléfono y sonrió. Costia.

Al final había conseguido caerle bien, no tenía muchas ganas de encerrarse en el hotel después del trabajo. Sabía que hoy no tendría que hacer un turno entero, como mucho medio. Estarían presentándole gente y enseñándole el lugar para que se acostumbrase. Clarke respiro hondo. Le iba a resultar raro trabajar en un hospital sin caras conocidas. Creía que incluso empezaba a echar de menos a su madre, aunque normalmente odiaba cruzársela en el hospital e intentaba estar lejos para que no pensasen que era una enchufada ahora mismo le hacía falta ver la mirada de su madre supervisando. Era estricta con ella pero sabía que era porque quería que fuese la mejor.

Al final se decidió a responder a Costia.

 ** _[Clarke 18:07] Gracias, creo que voy a necesitarla. No sé a qué hora salgo pero te aviso si salgo pronto._**

 ** _[Costia 18:08] El director se llama Pyke es un viejo amigo de mis padres, seguro que te trata bien. Avísame cuando salgas da igual la hora te estaré esperando no puedo dejar que mi rubia favorita cene sola en su primera noche aquí._**

Esta chica no tenía remedio. Una enfermera apareció y la guió hasta el despacho del director Pyke, Costia llevaba razón era bastante simpático. Le explico porque necesitaban de su ayuda, el hospital se había ampliado recientemente y necesitaban bastante personal pero tardarían en contratar gente.

Estuvo hablando con Pyke durante un rato hasta que después de un rato este llamo al jefe de enfermeros. Era un tal Bellamy.

Era un chico que parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Era alto, moreno, le recordaba un poco a Octavia. Tenía una sonrisa increíble. Fue muy amable con ella enseñándole cada rincón del hospital y presentándole a algunos de sus compañeros.

Al final salió a las 10 del hospital, se había quedado un rato más de lo que debía hablando con Bell. Le ayudo a memorizar un poco el entramado de pasillos del hospital. Cuando salió fue directa hacia el hotel se dio una ducha de agua caliente y se tumbo con la toalla en la cama. Estaba fundida. Necesitaba descansar pero sabía que Costia no iba a dejar de mandarle mensajes como se negase a cenar con ella.

Se decidió a escribirle. Una cena rápida y volvería rápido para llamar a Lexa. La echaba de menos. Quería llamarla y contarle todo lo que había hecho en ese día pero sabía que si la llamaba ahora acabaría llorando y la preocuparía.

Costia le respondió en apenas minutos. La recogería en 20 minutos. La iba a llevar a un restaurante italiano que le iba a encantar. Bueno a Clarke le gustaba la comida italiana, pero desde que se había permito pensar en su chica sentía un nudo en el estomago que pensaba que le haría imposible comer algo.

Busco una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Se pondría su chaqueta de cuero negra, era su chaqueta favorita. Se maquillo un poco, no sabía cómo sería el restaurante y tampoco quería dar la impresión de que se había arreglado demasiado.

Cuando bajo a la recepción Costia ya la estaba esperando allí. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos por la rodilla y una camisa ajustada .Se puso a silbar en cuanto vio a Clarke. La rubia no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

\- Ahora enserio, estas guapísima Clarke- se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

Clarke negó con la cabeza avergonzada, quería que se la tragase la tierra. Costia la agarro del brazo sonriente y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Odiaba que se tomase estas confianzas.

\- Te va a encantar donde voy a llevarte ya verás. Voy a impresionarte.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Clarke empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea lo de cenar con ella.

 _ **Siento no haber actualizado ayer, ultimamente estoy un poquito espesa de ideas y me cuesta más ponerme a escribir. Intentaré actualizar mañana. Un saludo y espero vuestros comentarios.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Costia se había pasado todo el camino hablando, Clarke se limitaba a sonreír y asentir. Le caía bien esa chica pero a veces la superaba que no parase de hablar.

\- ¿Queda mucho?- la interrumpió sin ni siquiera disimular que se estaba cansando de andar. Tenía hambre y ganas de meterse en la cama.

\- Te he dicho que te iba a sorprender ¿Confías en mi?- Costia la miro acariciando su mano con la yema de los dedos.

Este gesto molesto a Clarke que soltó rápidamente su mano. Tenía que quedarle claro a esa chica que no quería nada con ella. Estaba enamorada de Lexa, para ella solo existía. Paso su mano por su pelo y respiro hondo buscando como responder a eso.

\- Te conozco de hace un día o menos, me caes bien Costia pero no quiero que te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, tengo novia y lo sabes- la miró a los ojos esperando que la morena la estuviese entendiendo.

Costia empezó a reírse. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Esta chica era imposible. Bipolar. Se giro y empezó a caminar de vuelta al hotel. Costia la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

\- Clarke espera – dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Déjame en paz.- se giró para mirarla. Costia pudo ver que no estaba jugando con esa mirada.

\- Clarke- la soltó y se quedo fijamente mirándola- mírame Clarke.

Clarke suspiro y se giro de nuevo para mirarla. Que quería ahora esta chica.

\- Me ha hecho gracia que me aclares cosas que ya tengo claras, todo lo que hago es porque me caes bien y quiero ser tu amiga. Si quieres. La cena era en mi casa pero visto como te has puesto porque te agarre la mano quizás lo mejor es que te lleve a cualquier restaurante.

Clarke enrojeció de golpe. Se había pasado. Es verdad que Costia se tomaba muchas confianzas pero no tendría que haber pensado directamente que quería algo con ella, no era propio de ella pensar que todas las tías que se le acercaban tenían un doble interés. Sonrió mirando a Costia que estaba parada en frente de ella de brazos cruzados como esperando que Clarke dijese algo más. Esa chica estaba siendo simpática solo eso. No importaba que fuese con ella a cenar.

\- Prefiero que sea en un restaurante Costia entiéndelo.

\- Lo entiendo, ¿Te parece bien ese de ahí enfrente?- le respondió señalando un restaurante situado en la esquina de enfrente.

Clarke asintió como respuesta y camino con Costia hacia allí. Entraron en el restaurante, era bastante pequeño y no había mucha gente. Una camarera le trajo los dos menús. Ambas pidieron unas hamburguesas y la chica se fue. No si antes comerse con la mirada a Costia. Clarke evito mirarla directamente. La chica empezó a enredar con su teléfono, no habían vuelto a hablar. Clarke tenía hambre pasaba de algo sofisticado se moría de hambre. Su estomago empezó a rugir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Vaya parece que la rubia tiene mucha hambre ¿Sigues enfadada?- levanto la vista de su teléfono mirándola sonriente.

\- No, lo siento antes me altere

\- Clarke, no pasa nada no tienes porque disculparte.

\- No de verdad, estás siendo amable conmigo y yo gritándote en medio de la calle.

Costia empezó a reírse, dio un trago a su refresco. En realidad le había molestado un poco la reacción de la rubia. Pero tenía que contenerse, quería ganarse a Clarke. No era solo por hacer daño a Lexa, había algo en esa chica rubia que le llamaba la atención y le impedía hacerle daño.

\- Clarke no pasa nada, es tu primer día aquí y estas agobiada lo entendí-

\- Háblame de ti Costia – no había podido evitar soltar esa pregunta y ni siquiera sabía muy bien que quería saber.

\- Ya te he contado muchas cosas ¿no me has estado prestando atención?- la miro con media sonrisa levantando ligeramente una ceja.

\- Sí, pero no me has dicho nada importante. Ni siquiera sé donde trabajas.

\- Ahora mismo no estoy trabajando, por eso buscaba trabajo en tu ciudad. Estudie filología , me encanta leer y me puedo perder en cualquier libro.

\- No tienes pinta de persona que se queda en casa leyendo, eres más de arrasar las fiestas.

Costia sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

\- Puedo hacer ambas cosas Clarke

Esta vez dijo su nombre de manera distinta, Clarke lo noto. Esquivo su mirada, por suerte la camarera trajo lo que habían pedido y empezaron a comer.

Cuando llego al hotel estaba deseando meterse en la cama, se puso una camiseta que le había robado a Lexa. Aún olía a ella, a su colonia. No pudo evitar echarla de menos. Saco su teléfono y la llamo. Tardo varios tonos en contestar.

\- ¿Princesa? – no pudo evitar que el corazón casi se le saliese del pecho al escuchar su voz, la echaba de menos.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguna otra Clarke en mi ausencia?

\- Bueno a unas cuantas pero sigo prefiriéndote a ti, te estoy echando de menos ¿qué tal en tu primer día?

\- Fue entretenido, he hecho una amiga, pero sigo echándote de menos me apetece estar en casa contigo.

\- A mí también princesa- dijo Lexa casi en un susurro.

Comenzó a contarle como había recogido a Lincoln y como Octavia casi no la dejaba hacer nada. Había ido a la galería donde iba a empezar a trabajar, le conto a Clarke todo lo que había visto en la galería sabía que a la rubia también le interesaba el arte. El dueño era un amigo de su hermana Gustus y llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que Lexa trabajase para él. Pero Lexa sabía que con el dinero que tenía de la herencia de sus padres no le era necesario trabajar y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que Anya la encontraba tenía que largarse. Pero cuando Clarke apareció acepto el trabajo porque quería asentarse, quería tener algo a lo que llamar casa, aunque sabía que cualquier lugar donde Clarke la esperase para dormir ya podría considerarlo como casa.

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Clarke bostezo y Lexa la obligo a colgar y dormir. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y no quería que la rubia estuviese cansada. Habían sido días duros para las dos.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápido, hacía su turno en el hospital y a veces quedaba con Costia. Esa chica era divertida, conseguía hacerla reír además hablaba con Lexa constantemente por mensaje. Le había hablado de Costia pero no mucho, algún detalle por encima como que a veces la veía y la ayudaba pero ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Lexa le había dicho que era celosa y quería evitar enfadarla y más teniéndola lejos. Pasado mañana volvería por fin a casa y estaría juntas de nuevo. Lexa le había prometido que la enseñaría la galería donde había empezado a trabajar.

No solo echaba de menos a Lexa, también echaba de menos a Octavia. Cruzaba algún que otro mensaje con ella pero estaba distante y eso le dolía, era su mejor amiga casi la consideraba una hermana y ahora se habían distanciado.

Iba de camino a su hotel pensando en si llamar o no a Octavia.

Al final decidió sentarse en un banco y llamarla, espero hasta que Octavia al fin le respondió.

\- Clarke ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada ,solo echaba de menos hablar con mi mejor amiga

\- Claro, ¿estás segura de que no me llamas para ver si Lexa está por aquí?- Clarke no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Aunque no te lo creas Lexa no es en todo en lo que pienso.

\- Ajam, ¿Has conocido a otra chica más interesante?- dijo Octavia bromeando. Clarke estaba segura de que no se iba a esperar esa respuesta.

\- He conocido a una chica.

\- Clarke- la interrumpió casi gritando- no es propio de ti.

\- Para ahí que nos conocemos, es una amiga que he hecho pero tranquila no te roba tu puesto.

\- No lo decía por mi ya sé que soy irremplazable, ¿cómo es?

\- Alta, delgada, morena – se mordió el labio pensando en cómo describir a Costia- tiene unos ojos marrones claro muy bonitos y no sé, es simpática lleva ayudándome desde que llegue.

\- ¿Lexa lo sabe?

\- O te acabo de decir que es una amiga

\- Ya, pero si Lincoln conociese a una amiga como la que me describes y no me lo contase creo que me enfadaría un poco.

\- Dios pero tú eres una maldita exagerada, he quedado con ella unas cuantas veces pero ya está.

\- Bueno bueno, ya me contarás solo espero que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

\- Octavia que es una amiga, le he contado que quedo con ella pero no mucho más no le doy importancia y creo que ella tampoco.

\- Bueno, no volvamos al tema Lexa, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Hablaron durante más de una hora hasta que Octavia y ella al fin se despidieron. Su amiga la había puesto al día de casi todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Y sobre todo le había hablado de Lincoln, ya estaba casi recuperado aunque tenía que hacer un poco de reposo y seguir con la escayola. Se notaba en el tono de Octavia que estaba realmente pillada por ese chico, conocía a su amiga y esta vez para ella no se trataba de un lio de una noche.

Se levanto del banco donde se había sentado, su móvil empezó a vibrar .Lo saco miro y la bandeja de notificaciones. Un mensaje de Lexa.

 ** _[Lexa]: ¿Del 1 al 10 cuantas ganas tienes de verme?_**

Respondió inmediatamente. Tenía muy claro que se estaba muriéndose de ganas por volver a verla.

 ** _[Clarke]: Algo así como dos millones o quizás un poco más._**

Miro fijamente su fondo de pantalla. Lexa y ella sonrientes en el barco. Suspiro. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado todo con ella, desde que la vio sintió atracción, pero con el cuerpo de la morena era casi imposible no tenerla. Pero había una química algo especial entre ellas que nunca había sentido antes.

Clarke creía que había estado enamorada antes, pero nunca había querido a nadie como quería a Lexa. Le encantaba escucharla hablar, le encantaba verla dormir. Disfrutaba de cada pequeño detalle que habían compartido juntas. Todo había ido rápido entre ellas pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, al principio Lexa parecía dura pero se dio cuenta que era todo fachada. Eso había hecho que la quisiese aún más. Lexa solo bajaba su escudo con ella y eso la hacía sentir especial. Importante.

Caminaba hacia su hotel cuando el pitido de la bocina de un coche la sorprendió. Un descapotable rojo impresionante estaba aparcado justo a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a la conductora.

Era increíble que estuviese allí, totalmente increíble. Se quedo sin palabras hasta que la chica le hizo un gesto para que subiese al coche. Clarke no dudo, le parecía divertido.

 _ **Tengo que comentar que me encantan las teorías que téneis sobre que va a hacer Costia. Espero leer que se os ocurre sobre quien conduce el coche. Lo siento por no escribir tanto como antes, la uni me tiene un poco liada pero intento actualizar lo antes posible. un saludo! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando se subió al coche la chica le dio dos besos y sonrió.

\- No esperaba encontrarme aquí contigo.

\- yo tampoco ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Aden?

Anya sonrió mientras aparcaba cerca de un polideportivo.

\- Aden está jugando un partido de fútbol con sus amigos del colegio yo voy en coche detrás del autobús y le doy ánimos- se encogió de hombros sonriente.

\- Tu hermana lleva razón eres una madre super protectora.

\- Hablando de ella ¿dónde está? ¿Os habéis mudado? - le dijo sorprendida mientras bajaba del coche y la observaba esperando que la siguiese.

\- No, estoy haciendo una sustitución en el hospital una semana y ella está en casa. Se va a sorprender si la llamo y le cuento que estoy contigo.

\- Tengo una idea mejor, vamos a ver a Aden cuando termine su partido vamos a tomar algo y le mandamos una foto.

Clarke asintió como respuesta.

\- ¿Y estás sola en la ciudad? Que aburrido

\- No, en el viaje hice una amiga si quieres le mando un mensaje a ver si puede quedar con nosotras.

\- Claro, espero que sea guapa llevo un tiempo fuera del mercado.

Anya entro en el polideportivo y buscó un hueco en las gradas donde ver el partido. Clarke no paraba de pensar en lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Iba a ser la celestina de Anya? Le molestaba un poco la idea. No sabía muy bien porque pero le molestaba la idea de Anya tonteando con su amiga. Sacó su teléfono y le escribió.

 ** _Clarke: te apuntas a una cena con mi cuñada? Me la he cruzado y así OS presento._**

 ** _Costia: tu cuñada? Estoy un poco ocupada Rubia. Si saco un hueco te escribo ;)_**

Era muy raro que Costia dijese que no a quedar. Cada vez que ella tenía un hueco parecía que Costia borraba de su agenda lo que sea que la ocupase.

Dejo de pensar en ello y se dedico a hablar con Anya y animar a Aden en su partido.

Era divertido pasar tiempo con Anya la hacía sentir más cerca de Lexa.

El partido se le hizo bastante corto, no le gustaban mucho los deportes pero ver con las ganas que Anya animaba a Aden y sobretodo ver a ese niño al que tanto cariño le tenía había hecho que el tiempo pasase volando.

Al final el equipo de Aden gano por un aplastante 2-6 , incluso Aden había marcado un gol. Anya le había dicho que él no solía marcar mucho. Aden la saludo con la mano antes de entrar al vestuario. Lo esperarían en el coche hasta que terminase.

Anya le dijo que iba a poner un poco de música, al principio Clarke creyó que se limitaría a poner la radio pero sacó una caja con un cd. La portada era totalmente blanca no había ningún nombre.

\- Estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

Clarke la miro intrigada. Lexa le había hablado de que para Anya la música lo era todo, esperaba que le gustase lo que fuese pero estaba sorprendida por la seguridad de Anya en sus palabras.

Unos primeros acordes se escucharon, y Clarke comprendió porque Anya estaba tan segura de que le iba a gustar. Era Lexa. Lexa cantando con Anya cuando eran jóvenes. Se acomodo en el asiento escuchando su voz.

\- Me encanta pero ¿cómo tienes un cd así? Si hay que obligarla casi- Clarke sonrió recordando la única vez que Lexa había cantado por iniciativa propia su canción, su respuesta. No puedo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase recordando aquel beso- quiero una copia.

Anya río a carcajadas. Aden que ya estaba subiendo al coche las miro como esperando una explicación. Clarke le dio dos besos al pequeño y salieron del aparcamiento con la voz de Lexa a todo volumen en su coche.

Habían mandado a Lexa una foto de los 3 juntos sonriendo tomando algo en la terraza de un bar. No tardó ni un minuto en llamarlos.

\- ¿reunión familiar sin mi? Voy a empezar a ponerme celosa.

Clarke sonrió mordiéndose el labio en cuanto escucho esa frase. La verdad es que solo le faltaba Lexa para que su felicidad fuese completa.

\- No te preocupes creo que no soy del tipo que le gusta a tu chica, ella es más de morenas con poco sentido del humor y esas cosas.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura pero ahora mismo te envidio mucho.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz un poco más serio. ¿Le habría sentado mal la broma? Lo de hacer bromas con que le quitas la novia a tu hermana era algo que Anya debería dejar de hacer. Clarke la miro un momento intentando adivinar si lo hacía intentando picar a Lexa. Al final se decidió a interrumpirlas.

\- Yo también desearía que estuvieses aquí ya sabes que no te cambio por nadie

\- Te quiero – se limito a susurrar pero no le hacía falta una palabra más para que el corazón de Clarke se acelerase. Se puso un poco roja al notar la mirada de su cuñada y su sonrisa burlona.

Anya tosió mientras reía. Intentando hacer notar que aun estaba escuchando.

\- Gracias Lex, yo también te echo de menos hermanita y por favor no os pongáis empalagosas. Hay gente por aquí que no desprende mermelada. ¿No os doy penita?

Fue inevitable que las tres empezasen a reír. Estuvieron hablando un rato más, haciendo bromas y contándose cosas hasta que Lexa les dijo que había entrado un cliente en la galería y tenía que colgar.

Clarke estuvo hablando con Anya durante un rato más, hablaron sobre todo de música. Anya estaba trabajando en un estudio de grabación. Había encontrado videos de Lexa y ella cantando y había podido recuperar todas esas canciones y pasarlas a un Cd.

\- Si Lexa se entera de que tengo un Cd suyo me mataría.

\- Sigo queriendo una copia no me digas escusas. Tu hermana no mataría ni a una mosca.

\- Uy Clarke empiezo a pensar que conoces muy poco a mi hermana.- comenzó a reírse mientras la miraba.

Discutieron un rato sobre si darle una copia o no, al final Anya no pudo evitar regalarle el Cd a Clarke pero con la condición de que su hermana no se enterase. Sería un secreto de cuñadas.

Después de tomar algo con ellos, Clarke se despidió. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Anya y Aden. Aunque Aden había estado casi todo el rato jugando con sus amigos del equipo pero era divertido volver a sentirse en familia. Su móvil vibro de repente. ¿Sería Lexa? Había quedado en llamarla más tarde era raro.

Un mensaje de Costia.

 ** _Costia: bueno rubita ya estoy libre donde quedamos?_**

 ** _Clarke: odio que me llames así. Mi cuñada ya se ha ido estoy en el hotel voy a cenar te has perdido la diversión_**

 ** _Costia: rubita la diversión siempre soy yo, paso a recogerte y vamos a tomar algo? Di que sí . Di que sí. Es tu última noche aquí por favor por favor._**

Clarke sonrió al ver el mensaje de Costia se la imaginaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre haciendo pucheros como una niña para conseguir lo que quería. Era su última noche y en el fondo la iba a echar de menos. Esperaba que no perdiesen el contacto. Costia no tenía padres y le quedaban solo un par de primos con los que no terminaba de llevarse muy bien. Sentía que habían conectado de alguna manera. Quería conservar su amistad y hacer que esa chica no se sintiese tan sola. Esa semana le había servido para darse cuenta que todo lo que esa chica hacia era para llamar la atención. Entendía lo sola que debía sentirse. Le había hablado de una chica de la que estuvo enamorada pero empezaron a discutir por todo y decidieron separarse, desde esa relación Costia solo había tenido royos de una noche le había confesado. En el fondo le daba pena, solo una copa.

 ** _Clarke: Creída. Vale me ducho ceno y te aviso. Solo una copa_**

 ** _Costia: o dos o tres..ya sabes la noche es joven. Llámame y estaré allí en 5 minutos yo estoy lista._**

Clarke se dio una ducha relajante y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama con la toalla para llamar a Lexa. No tardó en responder.

\- Hola princesa, justo iba a llamarte- escucho su voz al otro lado del teléfono y no pudo evitar imaginársela delante de ella mirándola con esos bonitos ojos verdes.

\- Me adelante, ¿qué haces? Además de echarme de menos claro.

\- Pues pensaba cometer una locura- lo dijo en un tono que Clarke no pudo evitar saber que estaba sonriendo. Le encantaba saber que estaba feliz.

\- Nooo , no puedes cometer locuras sin mi jum - le dijo intentando imitar una voz de niña pequeña.

\- Todas mis locuras tienen que ver contigo Clarke – lo dijo con tal convicción que Clarke no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiese a mil por hora. Adoraba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios y más si le decía frases de ese tipo.

Clarke suspiro. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y besarla. Una semana era mucho tiempo sin estar con Lexa.

\- ¿Qué te parece si voy en el coche hasta allí y te recojo mañana? Viajare toda la noche pero me apetece verte.

\- ¿De verdad?- Clarke no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Se moría de ganas.

-¿Cuando he dicho alguna mentira?

\- Estas tardando en venir pero ten cuidado con el coche. ¿Por qué no usas el tren o miras si hay algún bus? Así podrás dormir en el camino y podre darte los buenos días como te mereces.

Se mordió el labio pensando en que podría besar a Lexa en pocas horas. Quería perderse en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

\- Clarke me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerlo contigo intenta no utilizar ese tono.

-¿que tono? Yo solo quiero darte los buenos días - lo volvió a decir en el mismo tono que sabía que excitaba a Lexa.

\- Definitivamente estoy allí en unas horas, buscare algo para no conducir. ¿Tú vas a dormir ya?

\- No, iba a salir a tomar una copa para despedirme de mi amiga. Ahora acababa de salir de la ducha estoy en la cama con la toalla incluso.

\- Clarke, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?- noto como la respiración de Lexa se agitaba un poco podía imaginarla, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo enmarcadas en ese verde que le hacía querer perderse eternamente - se me va a hacer largo el viaje si pienso en ti así en toalla.

\- Bueno si tanto te molesta ese pensamiento siempre puedo quitármela- no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Calentar a Lexa por teléfono. Muy bien Clarke, una semana lejos y ya estás así.

\- De eso me encargo yo, pero por favor si vas a salir con esa amiga vístete, te quiero toda para mí.

\- Toda tuya, ya sabes que lo soy- susurro.

\- Cuelga anda vas a llegar tarde y yo voy a perder el tren y me quedare sin buenos días.

Clarke colgó a regañadientes. Odiaba que se pusiese mandona. Le encantaba tontear así con ella por teléfono aunque preferiría que ya estuviese a su lado.

Suspiro, se levanto de la cama y puso el Cd que Anya le había dado en su portátil. No pudo evitar recordar de nuevo aquella noche, la canción que Lexa le había cantado fue perfecta y el beso era lo que llevaba esperando toda la noche.

No pudo evitar ponerse a recordar toda aquella noche. Fue una pena que aquella chica lo estropease. Se esforzó por recordar su cara. Había bebido aquella noche y lo tenía un poco borroso. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar esa mirada. Esa miraba que había tenido delante todo el tiempo. Costia. Su cuerpo se tenso, no podía ser. Tenía que preguntarle a Lexa como se llamaba esa chica.

No podía ser. No podía ser. No paraba de repetirse esa frase. No había vuelto a pensar en esa noche. Dios. Cogió el teléfono y marco el numero que ya se sabía de memoria. Un tono. Dos. Dios Lexa por favor contesta.

\- ¿Clarke estas bien? Voy conduciendo quería darte una sorpresa ya iba de camino cuando hablamos.- la tranquilizo escuchar su voz al otro lado y más saber que ya venía de camino.

\- Si tranquila, ten cuidado. ¿Puedes parar el coche en el arcén un momento?

\- Clarke me estas asustando. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Escucho como Lexa paraba el coche y bajaba el volumen de la música para escucharla bien. Seguro que cuando la llamo antes también se había parado en algún sintió para que no escuchase el ruido del motor.

\- Ya está ¿qué pasa princesa?- se notaba el tono de preocupación en su voz. Eso no iba a ser buena idea.

-Cariño se que te va a parecer una locura pero como se llama tu ex?

Lexa sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda .Entendía porque Clarke la había hecho parar. Su cuerpo se tenso. Sentía que le faltaba hasta el aire.

\- Clarke- tomo aire, el corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho- ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-Lex, dime su nombre por favor. Sé que no quieres hablar ni recordar ese pasado pero por favor es importante.

Respiro hondo recordando todo el daño que le había hecho ese nombre que al principio se moría por susurrar. Recordar eso y no entender la necesidad de Clarke por saberlo la estaban llevando al límite. Apretó sus puños y tenso su mandíbula, le dolía decir aquello.

\- Costia.

El cuerpo de Clarke se tenso de golpe. No podía ser la misma, no podía ser la misma persona que había jugado con Lexa hasta destrozarla. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía asustarla venia conduciendo el coche y no quería que le pasase nada. Necesitaba confirmar que eran la misma Costia.

-¿Lexa no tendrás una foto verdad?

\- Clarke borre todo lo que tenia de ella, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa?- notaba como su voz estaba claramente enfadada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que me dio curiosidad – intento disimular para no asustarla más. Lexa tenía que conducir no quería que le pasase nada.

Lexa dudaba. Era raro que de repente Clarke se interesase por Costia. Se preocupo. Notó como Clarke intentaba calmarla por teléfono pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no estaba bien.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verte pero por favor ten cuidado. Olvida lo que te pregunte- volvió a repetirle, pero había algo en su tono que no terminaba de convencerla.

\- Clarke ¿seguro qué todo está bien?

\- Si tranquila preciosa. ¿Cuanto crees que te queda para llegar?

\- Apenas una hora y media como mucho.

Clarke suspiro. Intento calmarla y al final cuando notó a Lexa más tranquila, colgó.

Se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo. Iba a ir a esa cita. Iba a conseguir saber la verdad. No iba a dejar que Costia volviese a hacer daño a su chica. No podía creerse que hubiese estado tan ciega.

 _ **Espero que os guste el capítulo , creo que nadie se esperaba a Anya me encanta hacer lo contrario de lo que me dicen sorry .Un saludo os leo :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

(Costia)

 _Al ver en la barra de notificaciones de su móvil que tenía un mensaje de Clarke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara. Se había acercado a ella para dañar a Lexa pero el poco tiempo que había pasado con Clarke le había servido para darse cuenta de que no se merecía que le hiciese daño. Clarke no tenía la culpa, tenía que encontrar otra manera de dañar a Lexa._

 _Al principio pensó acercarse a ella, ganarse su confianza y conseguir que se acostase con ella para que Lexa las pillase o la rubia la dejase. Ese era su plan, pero se le estaba escapando de las manos, era como intentar aferrarse a algo líquido. Se escurría entre sus dedos sin poder hacer nada._

 _Fue la primera noche que Clarke le aclaro que no quería nada con ella cuando el plan se convirtió en algo más. Ya no quería dañar a Lexa, quería que Clarke la quisiese. Quería más de lo que podía tener, siempre había sido así._

 _Costia nunca se había conformado con lo que tenía, siempre había querido más._

 _Quería sacar la mejor nota en el colegio. Quería ser la mejor en todo. Consiguió que Lexa la quisiese cuando era la chica más deseada de la clase y tenía a todos detrás._

 _Al principio le costó que se fijase en ella, Lexa era alguien especial. Todos la querían pero ella siempre se apartaba de los grandes grupos. Un espíritu libre como ella misma le dijo una vez. Eran vecinas, eso le ayudo un poco. Además de que a veces se ayudaban con los trabajos del colegio._

 _Todo era perfecto al principio, cuando consiguió lo que quería. Después de eso Anya entró en su vida con esa actitud de sentirse superior a todo. Odiaba profundamente que la ignorasen por eso lo convirtió en su propio reto personal._

 _Paso tardes y noches intentando ganarse la confianza de Anya, la provoco con todo lo que pudo pero parecía que la lealtad que tenían entre hermanas era superior a cualquier provocación que intentase._

 _Una vez hasta salió de la ducha desnuda para pedirle una toalla, Anya se pudo nerviosa y roja en cuanto la vio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que podía conseguirlo si solo conseguía que Anya olvidase a Lexa por unos momentos._

 _Estaba claro que sentía atracción por ella pero su tozudez con no fallarle a Lexa era mayor. Lo intento con alcohol pero no funciono, así que opto por algo más fuerte. Drogas._

 _No quería utilizar eso con Clarke, no quería que la rubia se sintiese engañada por ella, quería que lo que pasase entre ellas fuese real. Sabía por como se había comportado la rubia que no le era indiferente totalmente, es cierto que no paraba de hablarle de Lexa, pero sabía que Clarke sacaba el tema cuando se sentía cohibida por algún comentario subido de tono que le hubiese hecho._

 _A veces notaba como la miraba cuando se había puesto un escote demasiado llamativo, siempre se apartaba cuando intentaba agarrarla de la mano. Cuando había intentado besarla Clarke siempre había tenido cuidado y se había apartado. Pero sabía que en el fondo Clarke también sentía algo especial por ella, una conexión diferente._

 _Cuando vio que la invitaba a tomar algo con Anya no pudo evitar que la decepción la inundase completamente. Lo único que le faltaba era que Anya le contase todo a Clarke, ya le estaba pareciendo demasiada suerte que Lexa nunca le hubiese hablado de ella. Eso en el fondo le molestaba, pensaba que había sido más importante para ella._

 _No quería arreglarse demasiado pero sabía que esta era su última oportunidad con Clarke. En cuanto volviese a casa perdería la poca ventaja que tenía. Se puso una camiseta ajustada con unos botones en el escote. Desabrocho uno de ellos, así iba a ser imposible que Clarke al menos echase un vistazo._

 _Saco el coche del garaje, por suerte ya estaba como nuevo. Solo recordar como Lexa lo había dejado y le ardía la sangre._

(Clarke)

Necesitaba calmarse y pensar bien que iba a hacer. Necesitaba respuestas pero si en cuanto viese a Costia empezaba a gritarle está saldría corriendo. Tenía que serenarse.

Saco una pequeña botella de vodka del minibar y se la bebió de un trago. Le ardía la garganta, se había pasado bebiendo tan de golpe pero necesitaba esa chispa que el alcohol iba a darle.

Le diría a Costia que prefería cenar en el restaurante del hotel, mejor un sitio que conociese. Sí. Eso era una gran idea.

Se repaso el poco maquillaje que había usado mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía que aparentar normalidad pero el nudo que se había formado en su estomago no se lo ponía fácil. Aun no podía creerse que Costia la ex loca de Lexa fuese su Costia.

Costia había estado ahí para ella, la había ayudado con cada problema que había surgido. La había animado cuando se ponía mal extrañando a Lexa. Dios. Le había contado casi toda su historia con Lexa.

Se cepillo el pelo con las manos y se mordió el labio. Tenía que ser valiente y encarar esta situación. Yo puedo. Esta era la frase que se repetía. Estaba de los nervios ni todo el vodka del minibar iba a conseguir que se le pasase esa sensación de que todo iba a cambiar de golpe.

¿Cómo sacarle información a alguien que lleva mintiéndote una semana sin que te enteres? ¿Qué se le dice a la ex loca de tu novia?

 ** _Clarke: cenamos en el restaurante del hotel?_**

 ** _Costia: claro, llevo mi coche porque pensé que querrías ir a otro sitio._**

 ** _Clarke: prefiero hacerlo aquí. Te importa?_**

Costia se mordió el labio leyendo ese mensaje. Hacerlo aquí, ojala se estuviese refiriendo a otra cosa. Normalmente Clarke la dejaba llevarla donde quisiera para seguir conociendo el lugar. Suspiro y respondió a la rubia.

 ** _Costia: No pasa nada rubita si luego aceptas tomar algo en algún bar conmigo_**

 ** _Clarke: te espero en recepción._**

Raro. Clarke no le respondía abiertamente, ni sí ni no. Seguro que estaba nerviosa por irse mañana. Debía ser eso. Si. Se tranquilizo y aparcó el coche lo más cerca que pudo del hotel.

Entro por la puerta giratoria y la buscó con la mirada. Clarke estaba sentada en unos pequeños sillones mirando su móvil. Seguro que estaba hablando con Lexa. Esa idea hizo que se muriese de celos, tenía que conseguir separarlas. Clarke tenía que ser para ella.

Se acerco hasta ella que parecía absorta en su móvil puso su mano en su hombro. Clarke se sobresalto de repente y se levanto de un salto.

\- Tranquila rubita solo soy yo..-susurro mientras la besaba casi en la comisura de los labios. Sintió como Clarke se tensaba.

\- Costia...- dijo su nombre con frialdad como con ira. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en ella.

Se aparto intentando fingir una sonrisa. Clarke estaba diferente esa noche. Lo notaba.

Clarke podía sentir el nudo de su estomago. Tenía la boca seca de los nervios que le producía tener a Costia allí. Tenía que recordar que era peligrosa, que debajo de esa apariencia de amiga estaba una persona sin escrúpulos. Había sentido un escalofrío cuando la había tocado, y casi no pudo contener su ira cuando la beso tan cerca de los labios.

\- Vamos al restaurante, es por aquí.

Caminó hacia el pasillo que daba al restaurante sentía como Costia la seguía, podía sentir cada movimiento de la morena. Tenía un poco de miedo porque la sentía demasiado cerca.

Se sentaron en una mesa libre que había cerca de la ventana. Una enfrente de la otra. Clarke se quería morir, debería haber esperado a Lexa. Costia rompió el silencio.

-¿Clarke te pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

\- Estas rara -deslizo su mano para agarrar la de la rubia pero en cuanto la tocó está se alejo instintivamente.

\- No me toques..- Mierda. Disimular Clarke. Disimular. Recuérdalo.- odio tus confianzas ya sabes- intento sonreír pero no le salía.

-Está bien. He pedido que nos traigan vino mientras estabas perdida en tus pensamientos.

\- No quiero beber, lo siento estoy pensando en que mañana me voy- intento mirar hacia otro lado para que Costia no viese en sus ojos que de lo único que tenía ganas era de alejarse.

Costia sonrió mientras la miraba.

\- Es gracioso rubia, llevas deseando irte desde que estás aquí y ahora parece que te ha pasado un camión por encima de las pocas ganas que te veo. ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo en el hospital?

En ese instante Clarke lo vio en su mirada. Costia se preocupaba realmente por ella. Tenía que utilizar eso como ventaja.

\- Bueno tengo ganas pero creo que voy a echarte de menos, creo que incluso voy a echar de menos lo de rubia o rubita- esta vez fue Clarke quien deslizo su mano para agarrar la de Costia y acariciarla con los dedos.

Costia sintió como le daba casi una taquicardia. Le había dicho que la echaría de menos. Por fin Clarke respondía a sus coqueteos.

\- Siempre puedes quedarte aquí conmigo- sonrió levantando una ceja mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué hago con Lexa? - sonrió sin apartar la vista, manteniéndole la mirada.

\- Puedes dejarla...- sonrió mordiéndose el labio- o siempre podemos invitarla a hacer un trío.

Clarke no pudo evitar quitar la mano de golpe. Si había algo que le daba más asco que el hecho de que Costia la tocase era imaginar que tocaba a Lexa.

\- No creo que acepte. Lexa me quiere solo para ella- tenía que provocarla, quitarle la máscara.

Bebió un trago del vino que el camarero había servido en su copa, no debería mezclar pero todavía tenía en la cabeza las manos de Costia acariciando el cuerpo de Lexa. No podía con esa imagen.

 _"Solo para ella" esa frase la estaba matando .Costia se cruzo de brazos. No quería pensar en Clarke entre las manos de Lexa. No podía imaginársela siendo suya. No, Clarke tenía que ser solo para ella._

\- ¿Y tú Clarke qué quieres? - lo dijo con el tono más sugerente que le había escuchado hasta ahora.

Clarke trago saliva. ¿Qué quiero? Estamparte el plato que tienes delante. Borrar esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara y demostrarte que conmigo no juega nadie y menos con mi novia. NO Clarke. Contente. El plan, recuerda el plan.

\- Hasta que te conocí habría dicho que quería lo mismo que ella pero..- volvió a beber de su copa. Le dolía el corazón de solo tener que decir esas mentiras.

-¿Clarke me estás diciendo que?- no pudo terminar la frase. No podía tener tanta suerte.

\- Que tengo dudas- se limito a decirle en el mejor tono que podía.

El móvil de Clarke empezó a vibrar en su bolso. Ambas lo miraron y luego se observaron la una a la otra mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. Clarke estaba agarrándolo cuando Costia agarró su muñeca impidiéndoselo.

\- No respondas- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras agarraba más fuerte su muñeca.

(Lexa)

La llamada de Clarke la había dejado intranquila, era demasiado raro que de repente le nombrase a Costia. Piso el acelerador lo más que pudo sin exceder los limites de tráfico. Estaba empezando a llover, hacía rato que había subido la capota del coche. No podía ir más rápido sino quería tener un accidente.

Clarke le había mandado un mensaje con la dirección del hotel donde estaba. Y le había dicho que cenaría con su amiga en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía ganas de conocer a esa chica, Clarke le había hablado poco de ella pero se notaba que se llevaban realmente bien. En el fondo eso la ponía un poco celosa.

Bueno tenía que reconocer que se moría de celos cuando le contaba que habían salido juntas a cenar o cuando le contaba que esa chica le había llevado algo para comer en el hospital cuando Clarke tenía un turno largo.

Subió un poco el volumen de la radio, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Esta canción realmente le encantaba.

 _"_ _Oh, angel sent from up above_

 _You know you make my world light up_

 _When I was down, when I was hurt_

 _You came to lift me up_

 _Life is a drink and love's a drug_

 _Oh, now I think I must be miles up_

 _When I was a river dried up_

 _You came to rain a flood_

 _You said 'drink from me, drink from me_

 _When I was so thirsty_

 _Poured on a symphony_

 _Now I just can't get enough_

 _Put your wings on me_

 _When I was so heavy_

 _Poured on a symphony_

 _When I'm low, low, low..."_

No pudo evitar comenzar a cantarla. Esta canción le recordaba a Clarke. Era su ángel.

Desde pequeña cantar le había hecho animarse, su hermana siempre le decía que cantar hacía que todo fuese menos peligroso, menos triste. Al principio le tomaba el pelo con esto, pero su hermana había conseguido que se lo tomase enserio y que cantar la hiciese sentir feliz.

 _"_ _I oh, I oh, I..._

 _Got me feeling drunk and high_

 _So high so high_

 _Oh I oh, I oh, I..._

 _I'm feeling drunk and high_

 _so high so high_

 _I oh, I oh, I..._

 _So high so high_

 _Oh I oh, I oh I..._

 _Now I'm feeling drunk and high_

 _So high so high_

 _That I shoot across the sky_

 _That I shoot across the..._

 _That I shoot across the sky_

 _Watch me shoot across the..."_

Estaba entrando en la ciudad, pero ya no estaba preocupada. Estaba deseando ver a Clarke y besarla. La canción había hecho su efecto, había hecho que ese nombre desapareciese de nuevo muy al fondo del cajón de recuerdos en su memoria.

EL GPS de su teléfono móvil la guió hasta el hotel. No había aparcamiento cerca, aparco a un par de calles. Antes de bajarse del coche, cogió su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Clarke. Demasiados tonos y Clarke no respondía. Volvió a llamar pero otra vez directo al buzón. Decidió entrar y preguntar por ella en recepción por ella, si aún estaba cenando con su amiga así la conocería.

Cuando salió del coche la lluvia empezó a empaparla, corrió hasta la puerta del hotel. Maldita sea tenía que haber traído un paraguas. Parecía un hotel bonito. Pregunto al chico que estaba en la recepción, que le indico como llegar hasta el restaurante. Se quedo helada en la puerta del restaurante en cuando su mirada encontró la figura de Clarke y su acompañante. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Le faltaba el aire. Su cabeza iba encajando todas las piezas. Esto no podía estar pasando otra vez, esta vez no.

(Clarke)

\- Déjame ponerlo en silencio, no quiero que nos moleste– le susurro aún sin apartar su mirada.

Costia soltó su muñeca que tenía ahora una pequeña marca roja sobre donde la morena había apretado su muñeca con demasiada fuerza.

Clarke silenció su teléfono. Dos llamadas perdidas de Lexa. Cariño espero que llegues pronto y me saques de aquí. Suspiro.

\- ¿Y bien por dónde íbamos? – le soltó en cuanto guardo el teléfono en el bolso.

Costia respondió agarrando de nuevo su muñeca, esta vez con más delicadeza acariciando la marca que le había hecho. No quería hacerle daño, se estaba muriendo por contarle la verdad, seguro que Clarke la entendería.

\- Creo que por aquí- susurro mientras besaba su mano con delicadeza sin parar de mirarla- lo siento por haberte hecho daño.

Lexa seguía congelada, observando como Costia besaba la mano de Clarke. Una oleada de ira hizo que al fin reaccionase. No podía ser. ¿Y si estaban juntas y se habían estado riendo de ella todo este tiempo?

Love is weakness. Se recordó.

Tenía que aclarar esto. Apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cintura, suspiro y camino hasta la mesa donde estaban las dos chicas.

 _ **Espero no dejaros con mucha intriga. Pero estoy en la facultad hasta las 10, he escrito el final desde aquí porque me moría de ganas de continuarlo. No os acostumbréis. Intentaré actualizar mañana mismo. La canción del coche es Hymn for the weekend de Coldplay, inspiración de la pesada de mi compañera de piso que no para de ponerla. Las quejas a ellas jaja Un saludo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Clarke cuando sintió los labios de Costia en su mano. Apretó la mandíbula intentando disimular el rechazo que esta chica le daba.

\- ¿Clarke quieres subir conmigo a tu habitación? Podemos cenar allí...- susurro acariciándole la mano con la yema de uno de sus dedos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Clarke se quedo helada. No podía llevar esto al siguiente nivel. No podía aguantar este paripé más tiempo. Sentía asco por esa chica, era increíble que la hubiese engañado todo este tiempo. Iba a gritarle que no subiría con ella a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Lexa se acercaba a ellas con la expresión más seria que le había visto nunca. Sus ojos reflejaban ira, llevaba las manos cerradas en un puño. Al fin, Lexa estaba allí todo iba a estar bien. Juntas podían con esta loca. Sintió un poco de alivio al verla. Sonrió mirándola. Pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto escucho lo que Lexa dijo.

\- ¿Cómo podéis ser tan zorras de estar aquí juntas en mi puta cara? Podía esperármelo de ti pero- se giro para mirar a Clarke, la mirada le destrozo el corazón- No me esperaba esto de ti..no esperaba que fueses una puta como ella.

Clarke sintió como el hotel se le caía encima, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones por completo. Su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. No. Lexa no podía haberle dicho eso, no podía ser.

Lexa agarro por el cuello de la camiseta a Costia obligándola a levantarse. Clarke las miraba aún sin ni siquiera parpadear. Seguía en shock.

\- ¿No te cansas nunca de joderme la vida o qué? – la empujo contra la ventana sin soltar su agarre.

Costia no respondió solo miraba a Clarke. Clarke que no se había movido. Lexa agarro su cara con una mano obligándola a mirarla.

\- Que me respondas maldita zorra ¿por qué?

Costia la miro a los ojos y sonrió. Lexa no pudo aguantar más y le lanzo un derechazo a la cara. Deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Costia quedo apoyada en la pared mirándola con una mano encima de donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Clarke…- susurro Costia mientras miraba a la rubia que aún no se había movido de la silla y seguía mirando fijamente a Lexa.- Clarke reacciona vete de aquí...

Clarke ni siquiera la miro, su mirada seguía fija en Lexa. Costia estaba más preocupada porque Clarke no reaccionase que por los golpes de Lexa que se había acercado de nuevo a ella y volvía a levantarla agarrada de la camiseta.

\- Deja de preocuparte por ella, ya me encargaré de ella después de que termine de enseñarte lo que te mereces.

Esta vez Costia agarro las manos de Lexa clavándole las uñas y mirándola.

\- Porque me jodiste la vida, porque por tu culpa perdí todo lo que quería. Esta es la verdadera Lexa, muéstraselo a ella que vea lo que de verdad eres.

Lexa no se contuvo cuando escucho esas palabras, golpeo de nuevo con el puño a Costia que no se aparto pero esta vez le devolvió el golpe. Golpeando en las costillas de Lexa.

Los camareros intentaron separarlas pero ellas seguían agarrándose de los pelos y pegándose con todo lo que podían. Clarke se había levantado con ayuda de un camarero de la silla, que la alejaba de la pelea. No reaccionaba. Las palabras de Lexa la habían roto completamente. No podía creerse que Lexa pensase que ella había jugado con ella todo este tiempo por ayudar a Costia. Dios. Había rechazado el ascenso de su vida por esta chica y ahora le soltaba eso. Fue con ella a tomar por culo para que arreglase las cosas con su hermana, le presento a su madre y todavía era capaz de dudar de ella. No podía creérselo.

Lo único que sus ojos veían eran dos fieras luchando como locas, no entendía lo que decían. Sus oídos no le respondían, su cuerpo no respondía. Esto no podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla.

\- Habéis jugado las dos conmigo todo este tiempo- los camareros al final consiguieron separarlas mientras Lexa aún le gritaba a Costia.

Costia escupió la sangre que tenía en el labio y comenzó a reírse. Un camarero enorme la sujetaba y la alejaba de ella.

\- ¿De verdad estas tan ciega para pensar que ella te hizo esto?- se lo dijo entre risas- Esto te lo hiciste tú misma cuando conseguiste que mis padres se divorciaran.

\- ¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Porque tu maldito padre intento abusar de mi y lo denuncie? Estás tan loca como él. Suélteme- intento zafarse del agarre del miembro de seguridad.

\- Mi padre no hizo nada, fuiste tú quien le provocaste y ahora vas a perder todo lo que quieres como perdí yo – busco a Clarke con la mirada- No quería hacerle daño a ella, pero ya se lo has hecho tú, tu siempre lo destrozas todo ahora no te perdonará me lo has servido en bandeja.

\- Clarke..- fue lo único que pudo susurrar cuando vio que la rubia se soltaba del camarero que la hablaba al oído asintiendo y caminando hasta la puerta.

\- La has perdido y ni siquiera puedes culparme a mi de eso – siguió gritándole mirándola- no te perdonará por tratarla como una zorra cuando ha estado en peligro todo este tiempo por ti.

La había cagado con ella. No podía creerse que Costia tuviese razón. Tapo su cara con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Costia.

\- Pude haberle hecho cualquier cosa esta semana por ti, porque no la has cuidado. ¿Pero saber por qué no lo hice? Porque me demostró que no tiene culpa de que alguien como tú se hubiese cruzado en su vida. Mi venganza era contigo y no con ella.

\- Cállate- consiguió decir ahogada entre lágrimas.

\- Sabes que es verdad, Clarke no va a perdonarte lo que acabas de decirle nunca. Entenderá todo y se quedará conmigo.

\- Cállate Costia por favor cállate- apretó sus manos en su cara ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Clarke se había esfumado del restaurante del hotel. El dueño las había obligado a pagar cada uno de los desperfectos que habían causado, como ninguna presento cargos solo las echaron del hotel. Pero ambas entraron buscando la habitación de Clarke.

El botones no quería darle el número de habitación a ninguna. Lexa no podía quejarse de que no quisiese ayudar a dos personas que acaban de partirse la cara, se habían limpiado la sangre en el baño pero aún sus caras y su ropa reflejaban signos de aquella pelea. Como podía haber estado tan ciega y haberle dicho eso a Clarke, su Clarke. Dios tenía que verla. Tenía que pedirle perdón, le había enseñado su peor versión.

Costia saco dinero de su cartera para sobornar al botones. Lexa la miro con odio, no podía montar otra pelea allí mismo pero no entendía porque aún seguía allí.

Clarke había subido a su cuarto, tenía que recoger sus cosas e irse de allí inmediatamente. Al principio había sentido sorpresa y después la ira era lo único que dominaba su cuerpo. Como se había atrevido a decirle eso en medio de un restaurante.

Ella había estado corriendo peligro todo este tiempo sin saberlo por una puta loca que la acosaba por hacerle daño a ella, por venganza.

Después de haberlas visto pegándose como dos gatas en celo no podía decir quien estaba peor de las dos pero tenía una cosa clara no iba a perder su tiempo con ninguna de ellas. Ya se lo decía su madre que las mujeres eran mucho peor que los hombres.

Las lágrimas no paraban de llenarle los ojos, los tenia rojos, todo el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Se encerró en su habitación tirándose en la cama para llorar y descargar todo lo que tenia dentro.

Al cabo de un rato cuando se sintió más relajada llamó a Octavia, necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba que su amiga le dijese que hacer.

\- ¿Clarke? Pensaba que Lexa y tú ibais a estar muy ocupadas esta noche para que me llamases - escucho como bromeaba al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No me la nombres, necesito que me recojas en la estación, me voy a casa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Clarke? ¿Estás bien? - noto que el humor de Octavia había cambiado de golpe. Ahora si refleja a su amiga y protectora.

\- Cuando llegue te cuento no puedo ahora..- el llanto ahogo de nuevo sus palabras- tengo que colgar te escribo con la hora.

Empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía en la maleta. Fue al baño y se limpio todo el maquillaje. Sus ojos ahora estaban completamente rojos por las lágrimas.

Decidió quitarse la blusa y buscar una sudadera y unas zapatillas estaría más cómoda.

Se puso la sudadera y escucho los golpes en la puerta.

\- Clarke cariño soy yo ábreme por favor.

Era Lexa, no podía creer que tuviese el morro de llamarla cariño después de lo que la había llamado hace un rato. Siguió recogiendo todo mientras seguía escuchando golpes en la puerta.

\- Clarke abre tienes que hablar conmigo necesito explicarte, Clarke por favor.

Estaba vez reconoció la voz de Costia. No podía creerse que encima después de la que habían montado abajo ahora estuviesen juntas aporreándole la puerta. Dos putas locas.

Agarró su maleta y se puso sus conver blancas sin prestar mucha atención a atar sus cordones. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Las otras dos se quedaron calladas de golpe mirándola.

\- Clarke...- Lexa susurraba mirándola tenia la ropa y el pelo hecho un desastre pero lo que más le dolía era ver su mirada- tienes que dejarme decirte.

\- Cállate no quiero escucharlo - levantó la mano indicándole que no quería escuchar. Lexa se quedo helada sin saber que decir la había cagado.

\- Clarke déjame ayudarte con eso - fue Costia quien dijo eso. Tenía una herida en el labio y su ropa también estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Ni me toques ni te acerques a mí, creo que ya me has ayudado bastante - lo dijo en un tono que hizo que Costia se apartase y la dejase pasar.

Clarke camino hacia el ascensor. Pulso el botón esperándola. Lexa reacciono al fin y volvió a susurrar su nombre. Clarke estalló.

\- Que me dejéis las dos de una puta vez tranquila, que no quiero escuchar ni un perdón más. No quiero estar en vuestra maldita guerra - miro a Lexa- no puedo creer que después de lo que hemos pasado estas semanas se te cruce por la cabeza que puedo ser la compinche de esta loca.

Costia no pudo evitar reírse. Clarke se giro hasta ella.

\- Y tú maldita psicópata no pienses ni por un segundo que puedo querer acercarme a ti, me das asco. Todo lo que he dicho antes era para esperar que Lexa llegase y te cantase las cuarenta. Pero ya ves lo que he conseguido.

Miro de nuevo al ascensor que no terminaba de llegar. Bufo y dirigió a la escalera. Bajaría por allí solo por no estar en el mismo espacio que esas dos un segundo más.

Bajo un par de escalones cuando noto que las otras dos la seguían aún. Lexa volvió a decir su nombre, quiso girarse para gritarle de nuevo pero tropezó al pisar un cordón de sus zapatillas y rodo por las escaleras.

\- Clarke- grito Lexa intentando agarrarla pero no pudo.

Costia estaba helada observando el cuerpo de Clarke al final de la escalera. Fue Lexa quien bajo corriendo, puso sus dedos en el cuello de Clarke. Notaba su pulso. Estaba viva.

\- Costia llama a emergencias. Llama a alguien - las palabras no le salían de la boca había levantado un poco el cuerpo de Clarke y lo rodeaba con sus brazos sin moverla mucho para no hacerle más daño del que podía haberse hecho con la caída.

Costia llamó, en un par de minutos Bellamy entraba con el equipo de urgencias y se llevaba a Clarke al hospital en una camilla.

Lexa y Costia le explicaron al médico como había sido la caída de la rubia por la escalera. Lexa sentía que se quería morir si le pasaba algo a Clarke por su culpa por meterla en su maldita guerra.

Costia puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lexa. Esta aparto la mano rápidamente.

\- Costia no me toques no respondo- le dijo sin mirarla.

\- Se va a poner bien, se que va a ponerse bien. Ella no se merece esto..

\- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Mas te vale que se ponga bien porque te juro que..

\- No ahora Lex, no gastemos fuerzas en eso cuando ella está ahí por nuestra culpa.

Lexa se levanto de la silla de al lado de Costia. Le ardía la sangre pero sabía que llevaba razón. Tenía que conseguir hacer algo útil por Clarke. Octavia.

\- Esta bien tregua- saco su teléfono del bolsillo y marco el número de Octavia.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- Si soy yo, Clarke se ha caído por las escaleras tienes que venir esta en el hospital.

\- Te mato, te dije que como le hicieses daño te mataría. Aléjate de Clarke salgo ahora mismo esperó que no estés allí cuando llegue.- colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? - Costia pregunto al escuchar los gritos que había escuchado a través del teléfono

\- Su mejor amiga..- se sentó de nuevo en la silla de al lado- creo que te va a ahorrar el trabajo de acabar conmigo.

El médico salió después de una hora para informar las.

\- La señorita Griffin está estable. La caída ha sido un poco aparatosa pero además de unas fisuras en las costillas no observamos nada grave.

Ambas suspiraron con alivio.

\- ¿Podemos verla?

\- Lo siento pero la paciente esta sedada y tiene que estar en observación durante al menos 24 horas. Puede haberse golpeado la cabeza y tenemos que vigilar que no haya nada grave. Pueden esperar en la sala de espera. Cuando se despierte podrán verla.

El doctor se marchó. Ambas se miraron y se abrazaron por el alivio que sentían de que Clarke estuviese bien. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se soltaron y alejaron.

\- Puedes irte a casa Costia, yo cuidaré de ella hasta que su amiga llegue.

\- No voy a irme hasta que este despierta y pueda hablar con ella.

Pasaron toda la noche esperando, ningún doctor volvió para darles más información.

A primera hora de la mañana Octavia llego acompañada de Abby. Octavia la miro con más odio del que ella pensaba que una mirada pudiese contener, que si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué os han dicho? – pregunto Abby con tono serio.

\- Esta estable tiene que estar en observación solo eso.

Abby desapareció quedando a las otras 3 mirándose entre ellas.

Octavia estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando a ambas.

-¿Quien es ella?

\- La psicópata de mi ex y la persona que ha cuidado de Clarke esta semana, Costia.

\- No podías limitarte a decir que era su amiga – Costia la miro sonriendo.

\- Diría que encantada pero lo único que quiero es ver a Clarke y alejarla de vosotras todo lo posible.

Abby llegó acompañada de un médico.

\- Octavia, ella esta despierta he hablado con ella y quiere verte.

Clarke estaba despierta. Eso era una gran noticia. Pero se sentía mal porque hubiese preguntado por su amiga y no por ella. Pero como iba a querer hablar con ella después de todo.

\- Hablará contigo Lex.. Al final lo hará

\- No conoces lo cabezota que es. No me perdonará.

\- Te pasaste. Pero lo hará. Está enamorada de ti no ha parado de repetirlo durante toda la semana.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero gracias

\- No lo hago por ti, ella no se merece pagar por toda nuestra mierda. Hablare con ella y me alejaré.

Octavia entro en la habitación. Abrazo a su amiga y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

\- Shh O, estoy bien soy una patosa pero estoy bien.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte - la beso con cuidado en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento no ate los cordones y tropecé.

\- ¿Clarke por qué te ibas? ¿Qué paso anoche? Por cierto la ex de Lexa esta jodidamente tremenda- sonrió mirándola. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es una historia larga, es mejor que te sientes.

Clarke comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Octavia no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que terminó.

\- No puedo creer que te insultase cuando estabas perseguida por una loca por su culpa.

\- No es su culpa, además creo que Costia nunca me habría hecho daño.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que estas en un hospital por culpa de esas dos de allí afuera.

Clarke se quedo helada mirando a Octavia. No podía creerse que Lexa y Costia estuviesen fuera esperando sin matarse.

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- No me duele tranquila. ¿Están las dos ahí fuera?

\- Si, los médicos nos han dicho que ellas dos han estado toda la noche esperando fuera.

-¿No se han liado a gritarse ni nada así?- dijo inmensamente sorprendida.

\- Parece ser que no- dijo Octavia sin entender muy bien porque le parecía tan raro que dos personas no la liasen en un hospital.

\- O, dile a Lexa que pase

\- ¿Estás segura? No puedes alterarte por si no te has dado cuenta, estas enchufada a unas cuantas máquinas.

Clarke sonrió mirando a su amiga y sonriendo mientras agarraba su mano.

\- O necesito verla, trabajo en un hospital sé para qué sirven cada uno de estos aparatos.

\- Clarke pero tienes que..- Clarke hizo un puchero- descansar… Vale, no utilices eso conmigo yo lo invente. Le diré que pase pero si te hace algo te juro que me la cargo.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse. Un fuerte dolor en las costillas la sorprendió. Octavia la miro preocupada pero Clarke le hizo un gesto para que saliese a llamar a Lexa.

\- Lexa - la morena la miro de repente. Octavia vio reflejado en sus ojos todo el miedo y el dolor que sentía. Clarke llevaba razón los ojos verdes de Lexa transmitían más que algunas palabras. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella- Quiere hablar contigo. Ten cuidado no debe alterarse.

Lexa se levanto, agarro el pomo de la puerta respiro hondo y se dispuso a entrar. Clarke la miraba desde su cama, tenia aparatos enchufados que emitían pitidos. Se le cayó el alma al suelo al verla así en esa cama. Tenía un pequeño rasguño en la frente. Cerró la puerta y dio un paso hacia delante esperando que Clarke le diese permiso para avanzar. Había pensado mil disculpas pero no podía decir ninguna.

\- Lex puedes acercarte, si quieres. Necesitamos hablar, ven.

Lexa se acerco y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Clarke se giro en su dirección tendiéndole la mano. Los ojos de Lexa se inundaron de lágrimas cuando sujeto la mano de Clarke y esta la acarició con sus dedos.

\- Lex estoy bien, ven siéntate conmigo en la cama no pasa nada- dio un pequeño tirón del brazo de la morena pero el dolor de las costillas hizo que soltase un pequeño grito.

Lexa se acercó rápidamente mirándola.

-¿Clarke estas bien?

Clarke aprovecho para rodear el cuello de Lexa con sus brazos. Necesitaba abrazarla. Lexa la abrazo con cuidado sintiendo la mejilla de Clarke apoyada en su hombro. Su respiración en su cuello.

\- ¿Has olvidado con el golpe lo que dije? -Susurro mientras acariciaba con cuidado su espalda.

Clarke se alejo un poco y negó con la cabeza. Hizo un pequeño hueco a Lexa para que se sentase a su lado. Esta lo hizo encantada.

\- Lo siento de verdad mi niña - le dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Clarke con cuidado.

\- Se que te asustaste y perdiste los nervios, te perdono no pasa nada- recostó su cuerpo un poco en el de Lexa- antes de que todo se volviese negro te vi, estabas sonriendo en el barco. Luego vi nuestros besos. Te quiero y aunque dijeses eso te perdono.

-Clarke te amo, no entiendo cómo puedes quererme después de..

Clarke puso su dedo en la boca de Lexa para taparla y que no hablase.

\- Shh no quiero más disculpas, te hizo daño y casi pierdes a tu hermana todo eso volvió a ti de golpe. Lo entiendo, esperaba que confiases en mí pero puedo entenderlo.

\- Necesito decirte

\- Shh, se que has estado con ella afuera esperando.

\- Creo que hemos firmado la paz – se encogió de hombros.

\- Vaya, si llego a saber que hacía falta que rodase por las escaleras para eso..Creo que lo habría hecho antes.

\- No digas eso Clarke si te llega a pasar algo yo - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener que una se le escapase por la mejilla.

Clarke se la limpio con el dedo.

\- Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada .Quiero hablar con Costia. – la miraba fijamente a los ojos con ternura.

\- ¿Quieres que la haga entrar?

Clarke negó con la cabeza y la abrazo como pudo apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de la morena.

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí cuidándome un rato- Clarke cerro los ojos sintiendo como Lexa la abrazaba con cuidado.

Lexa sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Clarke abrió los ojos y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena. Estuvieron besándose hasta que los labios le dolían. Se alejaron tomando aire.

\- Creo que me debes unos buenos días Comandante - susurro Clarke con la voz ronca por el deseo mientras mordía el labio de Lexa.

Lexa sonrió y empezó a besar a Clarke por el cuello. Que cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios de Lexa.

\- Clarke estas herida no quiero hacerte daño..

\- Shh..Solo hazme olvidar todo esto, solo tú y yo - mordió la oreja de Lexa- ¿además no te pone hacerlo aquí?

\- Clarke contigo me pone hacerlo en cualquier sitio..

Sonrió y comenzó a besarla con el deseo y las ganas que llevaban aguantándose durante una semana.

 _ **No me odiéis mucho por el capitulo y por cortarlo ahí. Espero vuestros comentarios un saludo!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke rodeo la espalda de Lexa con sus brazos intentándola pegarla más a ella mientras seguían besándose, sus lenguas jugueteando. Lexa se separo un poco, pegando su frente a la de la rubia y mirando sus ojos azules.

\- Clarke no quiero hacerte daño..podemos esperar- susurro con voz ronca.

Clarke sonrió volviendo a morderle el labio y negando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. No quería parar con esto. Volvió a pegar su frente con la de la morena y susurro.

\- Quiero hacerlo ahora, confió en ti no me harás daño.

Lexa empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos, breves, apasionados, intensos... recorriendo su piel, sentía como el cuerpo de la rubia respondía a cada uno de sus besos. Se estaba muriendo de ganas pero sabía que Clarke estaba herida y no podía hacer muchos movimientos. Sentía sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, estaba claro que Clarke también compartía sus ganas. Podía sentir el pecho de la rubia a través de la ligera bata de hospital que llevaba.

Clarke metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Lexa y empezó a recorrer su espalda acariciándola. Intento desabrochar su sujetador. Las manos de Lexa sujetaron las suyas negando y mirándola.

Lexa se separo un poco del beso y sonrió mirando a Clarke. No podía dejar que la desnudase allí mismo, podía entrar alguien eso la excitaba pero sabía si la que entraba por esa puerta era Abby no iba a ser nada bueno para la rubia.

Clarke no se rindió paso su mano por la cintura de Lexa pegándose más a ella, no apartaron la vista ni instante de los ojos de la otra. Clarke sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, esta le acaricio la espalda tiernamente. Clarke no quería separarse de ella, de su cuerpo, se aferro más fuerte al cuerpo de Lexa hasta que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en sus costillas.

Lexa se tenso y paro mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

\- Clarke no podemos te duele..

Puso un dedo en su labio interrumpiéndola. La miro con una sonrisa traviesa y le susurro.

\- Haz que no me mueva mucho pero necesito sentirte..

Lexa trago saliva pegando su frente de nuevo a la de Clarke, su respiración se había agitado con las palabras de la rubia. Tenía que pensar alguna manera de que Clarke no tuviese que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Abrió los ojos contemplando como Clarke la mirada con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Lexa acerco su cara hasta juntar sus labios con los de la rubia, ambas se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente.

Clarke subió sus manos al cuello de Lexa hasta enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la morena atrayéndola hacia si misma para hacer aun más intenso el beso.

Se estaban excitando solo con besarse, había algo en sus besos que hacía que a las dos sus cuerpos le pidiesen mucho más.

Lexa comenzó a meter su mano primero por debajo de la pequeña sábana que cubría las piernas de la rubia, deslizo su mano por sus muslos acariciándola.

Clarke comenzó a morderle la oreja, después recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Lexa quien continuaba su recorrido hacia la ingle de la rubia tomándose su tiempo para acariciarla.

Clarke se mordió el labio cuando noto las yemas de los dedos de Lexa acariciándola por encima de sus bragas que en estos momentos estaban algo mojadas.

Lexa sentía como Clarke se excitaba con sus caricias, como se le aceleraba la respiración. Deslizo como pudo sus bragas hacia abajo, Clarke levanto un poco la cintura para ayudarla con eso agarrándola más fuerte por el cuello para no hacerse daño.

Lexa se moría de ganas de quitarle esa maldita bata de hospital, desnudarse y meterse en la cama para sentir el cuerpo de Clarke junto al suyo.

Notaba como Clarke se estremecía y la agarraba más fuerte por el pelo mientras volvían a besarse. Lexa acarició su clítoris, Clarke comenzó a gemir en su boca mordiendo el labio de Lexa con fuerza para no gemir demasiado alto.

Lexa podía notar la humedad de Clarke esperando para que introdujese sus dedos. Lexa metió suavemente dos dedos, sintiendo como la respiración de Clarke se agitaba.

Volvió sus acometidas más rápidas. Volvía a meter los dedos y los movía de arriba para abajo, tratando de llegar a su punto G, ella se retorcía de placer gemía y la agarraba más fuerte.

Lexa cada vez sentía más ganas de hacerla gritar y estremecerse pero volvió más lentas las acometidas. La cintura de Clarke buscaba sus dedos acompasando sus movimientos con el de sus dedos.

\- Cariño intenta no moverte - le susurro mientras le mordía en el cuello e intentaba que Clarke no se moviese follándola con sus dedos que cada vez excitaban mas a la rubia.

Clarke echó su cabeza hacia atrás llegando al orgasmo mientras se aferraba al cuello de Lexa, le molestaban un poco las costillas pero ahora mismo sentía como todo su cuerpo se relajaba en un orgasmo.

\- Dios..Te echaba tanto de menos - dijo Clarke mientras pegaba su frente a la de Lexa de nuevo.

Lexa sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios dejando que Clarke recuperase poco a poco su respiración.

-¿Seguro que no te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo al médico?

Clarke sonrió divertida mientras la miraba y se mordía el labio negando con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no..Bueno puedes llamarlo si quieres, y contarle lo que acabamos de hacer- Lexa se ruborizó de golpe.

\- Pervertida..- volvió a besarla con cuidado- es una pena no poder hacer algo más

Clarke agarro la mano de Lexa y entrelazo sus dedos sonriendo.

\- Tú me perviertes..Estoy deseando que me den el alta para terminar con lo que hemos empezado.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que su burbuja se rompiese. Lexa coloco de nuevo las bragas de Clarke en su sitio aprovechando para acariciar su piel una vez más.

Clarke sonrió y se tapó con la sabana agarrando de nuevo la mano de Lexa y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Pasa- dijo Lexa estremeciéndose por lo que Clarke acababa de susurrarle al oído. " _quiero repetir esto una vez más. Me encanta sentirte dentro de mi_ "

Fue Costia quien entró por la puerta. Miro hacia ambas fijándose en sus manos. Estaba claro que habían hecho las paces, no pudo evitar que una ola de decepción recorriese su cuerpo.

\- Clarke necesito hablar contigo..- lo dijo quedándose cerca de los pies de la cama. El cuerpo de Lexa se tenso de repente.

\- Vamos a hablar pero después quiero que te largues y no vuelvas a aparecer en nuestras vidas- apretó la mano de Lexa mientras decía esto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? - noto como el gesto de Lexa cambiaba y miraba hacia Clarke al escuchar eso.

\- No, Lexa es mi novia y puede escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir

\- Como quieras - se encogió de hombros- lo siento, no quería hacerte ningún daño. Bueno al principio si pero no pude. Toda nuestra amistad fue real para mí -la miró a los ojos esperando ver que decía.

\- Lo siento Costia pero que me mintieses y saber todo el daño que le has hecho..No quiero volver a verte. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecer o la próxima vez serás tú la que acabe en una cama de hospital.- lo dijo elevando ligeramente la voz, sintió como Lexa apretaba su mano sorprendida.

\- Clarke.. Yo..No fue mi culpa que tropezases- dijo titubeante.

\- Fue culpa mía lo sé, y también lo fue confiar en alguien que solo se acercó a mí para dañarme pero lárgate.

Lexa no pestañeaba escuchando la conversación, sentía como Clarke acariciaba su mano mientras hablaba. Costia se marchó sin decir nada más. Ambas sintieron un gran alivio volviéndose a quedar solas en la habitación.

\- Ya sabes que no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo, por si te quedaba alguna duda o ella te ha dicho lo contrario. – le dijo mientras agarraba la mejilla de Lexa y la forzaba a mirarla.

\- Confió en ti Clarke la rabia me cejó en el restaurante pero sé que me has hablado de todas las veces que habéis quedado – le acarició la mejilla perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

\- Si, lo único que olvidé fue decirte su nombre..Creo que a partir de ahora voy a pedirle el DNI a cualquier persona que conozca.

Lexa empezó a reírse aun estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Clarke que la observaba mientras reía con una mirada que reflejaba todo lo que sentían.

\- Nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas si..- dijo cuando pudo parar de reírse.

Octavia entro en la habitación sin preguntar, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba claro que ella no iba a perdonar a Lexa tan rápido.

\- ¿Puedes irte? – soltó sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

\- O – la miro sorprendida Clarke- calma estoy bien.

\- Estás bien por casualidad, podía haberte pasado algo más grave- se cruzo de brazos en la silla.

Lexa estaba alucinando con la actitud de Octavia, era su compañera de piso pero se estaba pasando y más cuando hasta Clarke le estaba diciendo que se calmase.

\- Octavia para, recuerda que soy adulta y tomo mis decisiones

\- No muy acertadas si se me permite dar mi opinión cuando te llevan a estar en la cama de un hospital.

Clarke levanto una ceja mirándola sorprendida. Sabía que Octavia estaba preocupada pero se estaba pasando un poco, Lexa no se había movido de su lado pero había aflojado un poco el agarre de su mano. Estaba sorprendida de que no reaccionase y contestase, sabía que tenía mucho carácter y se estaba conteniendo por ella.

\- ¿Sabes que puedo levantarme de la cama y matarte?

\- Dirás que puedes intentarlo, sería otra mala decisión. Tu médico ha dicho que debes descansar pero siempre podemos quedarnos aquí de por vida.

Lexa carraspeo su garganta y se levanto de la cama de Clarke sin soltarla de la mano.

\- Clarke puedo esperar fuera si es mejor para ti, Octavia tiene razón.

\- Que no- tiro de su brazo hasta que el pinchazo en las costillas hizo que no pudiese evitar quejarse.

De repente estaba rodeado por Octavia y Lexa que se habían acercado como si pensasen que se iba a romper allí mismo.

\- Podéis calmaros un poco, no me voy a romper.

\- Voy a llamar al médico ahora mismo- dijo Lexa soltando su mano y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación como una flecha.

Clarke miro a Octavia que había vuelto a sentarse en la silla apoyando sus pies en el borde de la cama. Sonrió a mirarla cruzada de brazos.

\- Relájate un poco con ella, no tiene culpa. O tropecé sola

\- Porque esas dos locas estaban detrás de ti persiguiéndote- la interrumpió- no la defiendas, te ha metido en su drama de vida y has salido herida, tengo derecho a enfadarme.

\- O, fui yo quien se creyó a Costia y dejo que se hiciese mi amiga, es verdad que no tenía idea de que era la ex psicópata pero ..

\- ¿Es la misma chica que casi hace que Lincoln se mate?

Clarke asintió con la cabeza mirando como Octavia apretaba los puños e intentaba contener la furia que sentía ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho antes? Yo mismo le habría partido la cara

\- Octavia- le tendió su mano para que la agarra- no somos así, las cosas no se arreglan con golpes, sabes que yo creo en el karma, no volverá a molestarnos.

\- El karma no le dará ni la mitad de golpes que se merece – le agarro la mano y acerco la silla a la cama- si te llega a pasar algo a ti me muero.

\- Exagerada, habrías tenido el apartamento para ti solita.

Octavia empezó a reírse con la ocurrencia de Clarke y no pudo evitar seguirle la broma.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices..no es tan mala idea. Dejaría de aguantar tus cursilerías, tendría un armario el doble de grande.

Ambas empezaron a reír cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor, a su madre y a Lexa que les seguía sin decir una palabra.

 _ **Este capítulo me ha salido más corto de lo que quería pero estoy off hoy espero que aún así os guste, el próximo que suba será el ultimo. Intentaré que sea entre mañana o pasado. Quizás empiece otra historia pero dadme tiempo.**_

 _ **Con respecto a Costia, pienso igual que Clarke , cada persona tiene lo que se acaba mereciendo , el tiempo pone a cada uno en su sitio. Pero si os veo muy indignados ya pensaré en el próximo capítulo que le depara a ella .**_

 _ **Un saludo, y este es mi twitter eli_gon_23 (el que voy a usar para comentar series más bien ) para que así nadie vuelva a comentarme como señor escritor jajaja Un saludo, os leo ;)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke se quedo a solas con su madre y el médico, que reviso con cuidado todos los aparatos y se intereso por cómo había pasado las ultimas horas y si le dolía algo. Clarke negó y el médico al final le dijo que le daría el alta médica en apenas unas horas pero que a cualquier síntoma de dolor que debería volver.

El médico desapareció dejando por fin solas a Abby y Clarke. Su madre la miraba con gesto preocupado.

\- Mamá estoy bien, ya lo has oído..

\- No he dicho nada Clarke-se cruzo de brazos sentándose en la silla.

\- No hace falta que lo digas si puedo leértelo en la cara.

Abby sonrió negando con la cabeza, se puso a caminar por la habitación sin volver a mirar a su hija. Estaba claro que algo le preocupaba, Clarke se estaba desesperando con tanta caminata de un sitio a otro.

\- Mamá para, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Clarke se que te vas a enfadar si te lo digo- se paro mirando a su hija con los brazos aún cruzados.

\- Dime prometo no enfadarme, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

\- No puedes prometerlo porque sé que lo harás, te conozco hija.

Suspiro y al final decidió empezar a hablar mientras se sentaba en un borde de la cama agarrando la mano de su hija.

\- Sé que me vas a decir que ya hemos tenido esta conversación pero – Abby acarició la mano de su hija bajando la mirada hasta sus manos intentando no cruzar la mirada con su hija- no quiero que estés con Lexa. Estás aquí por ella, eres un desastre pero normalmente no te caes por la cara porque sí.

Clarke se quedo perpleja. Trago saliva esperando que su madre dijese algo, pero parecía que no iba a decir una sola palabra más. Negó con la cabeza apartando su mano de la de Abby. Otra vez esta conversación no, su madre nunca había aceptado que estuviese con chicas, siempre pensó que al final lo acabaría aceptando. Con este accidente lo único que había hecho es darle la razón o al menos eso era lo que su madre pensaba. Respiro hondo intentando buscar en su interior como explicarle a su madre lo que sentía por aquella chica.

\- Mamá entiendo que estés estresada, que el accidente te haga pensar que Lexa me hace daño pero la quiero, y ella me quiere- Miró a su madre a los ojos- fue un accidente, tropecé porque iba con prisas como una loca pero ella no tiene la culpa, venía a recogerme para llevarme a casa. Dale una oportunidad por favor, hazlo por mí, confió en que ella te haga cambiar de idea.

Abby suspiro mirando los ojos de su hija. Nunca había visto una mirada tan decidida en Clarke, estaba claro que quería estar con ella y que para su hija esa chica no tenía nada de culpa en su caída. Le debía esa oportunidad por su hija, solo una oportunidad. Le dio un abrazo como respuesta.

\- Gracias mamá, te quiero- le susurro mientras abrazaba a su madre.

(LEXA)

Desde que el médico la había echado de la habitación los nervios se la comían por dentro, Octavia estaba sentada en una de las sillas pegadas a la pared en la sala de espera pero ella no podía sentarse caminaba por todo el pasillo. El médico al fin salió y les dijo que Clarke estaba bien solo necesitaba reposo, al final suspiro tranquila y se sentó al lado de Octavia.

\- Lo siento por cómo te he hablado pero te advertí que no le hicieses daño – Lexa se giro para mirarla a la cara.

\- No tienes porque disculparme, me gusta que cuides de Clarke- sonrió mirando a sus pies- en realidad antes me ponía un poco celosa pero me he dado cuenta de que la proteges como mi hermana lo hacía conmigo

\- ¿Estabas celosa de mí? – le pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

Lexa hizo un gesto de asentimiento sin mirar aún a la cara a Octavia que la miraba sorprendida con la boca medio abierta.

\- Cuando te di las llaves me llamaste la atención, ¿lo sabías?

\- Claro, era imposible no darse cuenta de eso por cómo me miraste – Sonrió mirándola.

\- Cuando Clarke llegó del hospital me dijo que había curado a una chica que le había gustado mucho, por si no lo sabes eso es raro en ella. Clarke es demasiado profesional y cuando está en modo trabajo olvida el resto, pero tú conseguiste que te viese.

\- En ese momento pensé que no le gustaba, se comporto muy profesional.

\- No fue así, supongo que disimula bien. Pero no es eso por lo que te estoy contando esto, cuando la echamos a tu apartamento después de la fiesta. ¿Te contó por que tuvo que irse?

\- Creo que no – dijo dudando mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba y miraba a Octavia.

\- Una tía con la que tuvo un rollo montó un espectáculo por verla bailar con nuestra amiga, no me gustan las ex locas a eso es a lo que voy.

\- Octavia yo no sabía nada de que Costia estuviese aquí – la interrumpió porque no entendía a donde quería ir.

\- Shh, escúchame. Cuando fui a recogerla pensé que me encontraría a una Clarke hecha una furia pero estaba plácidamente dormida abrazada a ti – Lexa sonrió recordando esa noche, la primera noche que durmieron juntas- Clarke se calmo contigo, eso tampoco era normal. Entraste en su vida y te dejo entrar como si te conociese de toda la vida.

\- Yo también siento que nos conocemos desde – miró el gesto de enfado de Octavia, sonrió y imito que se ponía una cremallera en la boca. No más interrupciones.

\- Clarke había sufrido mucho y todo lo que tuvo desde esa relación fueron líos de una noche y nada más. Tú la desarmaste. Me alegre por eso, se merece ser feliz. Espero que esta sea la última cosa mala que le pasa por tu culpa porque suelo cumplir mis amenazas o la haces feliz o te vas de su vida.

\- Quiero hacerla feliz

\- Más te vale, porque como le vuelvas a hacer daño te mataré yo misma. Y hablando de la loca esa que casi mata mi novio no le hago nada porque Clarke no quiere pero se merece cada golpe que le hayas dado.

\- Gracias Octavia – sonrió mirándola y se estrecharon la mano.

\- Ahora vamos dentro, no quiero dejarlas solas mucho rato.

Entraron en la habitación para contemplar la escena de cómo Abby y Clarke se abrazaban. Octavia entro sonriendo seguida de Lexa que no sabía que decir.

\- ¿no hay uno para mí?

Dijo Octavia mientras sonreída y caminaba hacia ellas. Ambas la miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron las tres. Lexa observaba la escena desde la puerta hasta que Clarke la miro alejándose del abrazo guiñándole un ojo.

\- También hay uno para ti – dijo mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Abby y Octavia se apartaron un poco mirando a Clarke. Si había algo de lo que estaban seguras ambas en ese momento es que esas dos se querían. Lexa se acerco por el otro lado de la cama y le dio un tímido pico a la rubia casi poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Después de que Octavia la ayudará a vestirse salieron del hospital las cuatro. Clarke iría con su madre en el coche. Lexa y Octavia irían juntas. Clarke lo había decidido así para que tuviesen tiempo para hablar.

Cuando el coche de Abby arrancó Lexa las siguió con su coche, estaba un poco nerviosa. Aunque hubiese hecho las paces con Octavia preferiría estar compartiendo coche con Clarke. No quería despegarse de ella, eso era la verdad.

\- ¿Puedo poner música?

Le pregunto Octavia mirándola desde el asiento de copiloto. Lexa asintió. No le apetecía hablar. La música estaba a todo volumen, sonrió recordando que hasta hace nada había estado cantando en el coche muriéndose de ganas por ver a Clarke. Octavia bajo el volumen.

Después de una hora conduciendo detrás del coche de Abby, Lexa miro a Octavia que jugaba en su móvil. No habían cruzado más que unas pocas palabras leyéndole los mensajes que Clarke les mandaba desde el coche que tenían delante.

\- Octavia, ¿Aún quieres vengarte de Costia?

\- Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada Clarke me mataría ya sabes- se encogió de hombros mirando a Lexa con una media sonrisa.

\- Digamos que yo voy a facilitarte un poco el camino al karma, pero no quiero que se lo digas a Clarke.

\- Nada de secretos, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Tranquila, no sabrá que hemos sido nosotras, solo quería darle un poco de su propia medicina.

\- Vale, cuéntame tu plan y si me interesa guardaré tu secreto, bueno será nuestro secreto.

\- Tengo una amiga en esta ciudad, creó que puede darle su merecido.

\- ¿Una paliza? – grito sorprendida. Lexa comenzó a reírse.

\- No, eso no- dijo entre carcajadas- digamos que le va a devolver lo que le hizo a mi hermana.

\- Mmmm vale, te guardaré el secreto.

\- Pásame mi móvil y sujeta el volante un momento.

Octavia obedeció las indicaciones de Lexa. Mientras escribía un mensaje en su móvil, lo mando y volvió a agarrar el volante.

\- El karma está en camino.

(Costia)

Después de haber hablado con Clarke no podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Decidió arreglarse y salir, que esa rubia la rechazase no quería decir que ella fuese a dormir sola esa noche. No. Tenía claro que esa noche no se conformaría con dormir sola.

Fue hasta un bar de ambiente que había en la ciudad, era muy conocido entre las lesbianas de por allí. Conocía al portero y siempre la dejaba pasar sin hacer cola. Como esa noche.

Entro fijándose en las chicas que había en el local. Ninguna parecía llamarle la atención, decidió ir hasta la barra y pedirse algo. Una chica se le acerco. Era bastante guapa, morena. Esta noche prefería una rubia pero no estaba de humor para ponerse exigente.

\- Hola ¿estás sola? – le dijo esa chica con una sonrisa acercándose a su oído para que la escuchase bien.

Costia se limito a asentir con la cabeza. La chica se sentó en el taburete que había a su lado. Bebieron un par de copas juntas. Era guapa. Se llamaba Ontari. Fueron hasta la pista de baile, esa chica la estaba volviendo loca con esos movimientos de cadera. Se le acercó para susurrarle al oído que iba a traerle unas copas que la esperase allí. A esa última ronda invitaba Ontari, vio desde la pista de baile como Ontari pedía las copas.

Lo que no vio es como Ontari echaba algo en su copa. Saco su teléfono y escribió un mensaje.

 ** _[Ontari] : Hecho, Buena suerte Lex. Me debes un favor ;)_**

Agarro las copas y las llevo hasta donde Costia la esperaba en la pista de baile. Se la bebió casi de un trago. Estaba sedienta, volvieron a bailar.

Después de un rato empezó a notar como todo le daba vueltas, Ontari la ayudo a llegar hasta un reservado.

Cuando Costia se despertó no estaba en su casa, le dolía la cabeza y sentía la garganta seca. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Al principio pensó que podía ser Ontari pero al girarse descubrió que nada más lejos de la realidad.

Era un tipo asqueroso, gordo y peludo. Solo mirarle le daba arcadas. No podía ser verdad que se hubiese acostado con ese tipo. Salió de la cama corriendo, agarro su ropa y se vistió sin hacer ruido. Metió las manos en su bolsillo para buscar su móvil, lo encontró con una pequeña nota.

" _Espero que te hayas divertido esta noche. Quizás eso te enseñe a no mezclar alcohol con drogas nunca más._

 _Posdata: no se juega a joder a las personas porque ellas también pueden joderte a ti ;) "_

Arrugo la nota en una bola y salió corriendo de allí. Maldita Ontari, maldita vida y malditas drogas. No era posible que no se acordase de nada de aquella noche. Todo era negro, lo último que recordaba era estar bailando con esa chica. Seguro que la había drogado ella, por cómo se sentía sabía perfectamente que había utilizado lo mismo que ella uso para drogar a Anya o algo parecido.

Al final iba a ser verdad eso del Karma. Tendría que dejar de jugar con ese tipo de cosas porque no quería volver a despertarse con alguien así, no pudo evitar tener que pararse y vomitar en mitad de la calle. Maldito karma.

(Unos meses más tarde)

\- Clarke arriba vamos a llegar tarde dormilona

Clarke la abrazo por el cuello haciendo que se tumbase encima de ella, abrió ligeramente los ojos medio dormida y sonriendo. La beso dulcemente.

\- Buenos días comandante

\- Dormilona – Lexa empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que se despertase.

Clarke no paraba de reír mientras Lexa le hacía cosquillas, ella ya se había vestido estaba claro que la había dejado descansar un poco más. Al final Lexa paro y se quedo mirándola sonriendo.

\- Si me dejases dormir un poco más por las noches quizás no dormiría tanto.

\- Creo que eso no va a pasar- le mordió el labio tirando un poco.

Lexa negó con la cabeza y la beso en la frente empezando a reírse a carcajadas. Clarke la abrazo mientras reían juntas. Desde que habían vuelto no habían pasado una sola noche lejos de la otra, solo alguna que Clarke había tenido que hacer turno nocturno pero el resto estaba solo reservado para dormir juntas o bueno para no dormir.

Al final Clarke se levanto y se comenzó a vestir mientras Lexa la miraba tumbada en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el codo.

\- Si me sigues mirando así no nos vamos a ir- le dijo Clarke con los brazos en jarra y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Solo llevaba puesto la ropa interior.

\- No me tientes, que tenemos que llegar al cumpleaños de mi sobrino lo hemos prometido- se mordió el labio mientras no apartaba su mirada de la rubia.

Llegaron al bar dónde habían quedado con Anya, nada más entrar por la puerta Aden salió corriendo hasta Lexa quien lo abrazo sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Felicidades campeón ¿quieres ver tu regalo?

\- Siii- Aden grito sonriendo.

Lexa sonrió dándole el paquete de regalo que llevaba. Miro a Clarke como esperando su aprobación, era el regalo de las dos. Habían pasado una tarde muy entretenida jugando con todos los juguetes de la tienda hasta que al final encontraron el regalo perfecto para Aden.

\- Felicidades Aden- Clarke le revolvió el pelo con la mano y se puso junto a Lexa esperando que el niño abriese el regalo.

En cuanto lo abrió las abrazo a ambas sonriente y salió corriendo con su nueva espada de juguete y su traje de guerrero medio puesto. Ambas lo miraron sonriente, se levantaron y Lexa agarro por la cintura a Clarke mirando sus ojos de color azul una vez más. Clarke sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Quiero que tengamos muchos niños - susurro la morena mirando fijamente a Clarke.

\- ¿Estás loca?-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

\- Por ti

La beso sonriente y ambas se perdieron en el beso hasta que Anya apareció para saludarlas. Le dio varios besos a ambas y las invito a pasar. Se sentaron juntas con Anya enfrente. Clarke no paraba de pensar en lo que Lexa le acababa de decir. ¿Era una broma verdad? Ni siquiera estaban viviendo juntas, es verdad que pasaban todo el tiempo juntas pero no habían dado el paso de mudarse juntas aún como para pensar en niños. Clarke no paraba de darle vueltas, no escucho nada de la conversación que tenían las dos hermanas.

Lexa puso su mano en su rodilla apretándola un poco. Clarke la miro sorprendida. Anya la miraba expectante y ella no tenía ni idea de que le había preguntado.

\- Clarke- susurro Lexa en su oído- mi hermana quiere saber cuándo vamos a volver a visitarlos. Quedarnos en mi casa, navegar y esas cosas.

\- Tengo el fin de semana que viene libre, si quereis podemos ir- dijo casi en un susurro un poco roja. Estaba tan empanada que no se había enterado de nada pero es que no podía parar de pensar en nada que no fuese la frase de Lexa.

Lexa condució hasta su casa, al llegar Octavia y Lincoln las esperaban con la cena hecha. Clarke estaba sorprendida y aliviada porque seguía sin poder quitarse lo de los niños de la cabeza. Cenaron juntos los cuatro, se limito a participar poco en la conversación seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando al fin estaban tumbadas en su cama ya con el pijama puesto después de la ducha, Lexa la agarro de la cara para que la mirase al fin a los ojos. Clarke la había estado evitando toda la tarde y toda la cena y no entendía que había hecho para enfadarla.

\- Clarke ¿qué te preocupa?- dijo en un susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Nada, es solo- se mordió el labio dudando si contarle o no

\- ¿Es solo que? Dime-seguía acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Cuando has dicho lo de los niños me he quedado un poco rara, es una bobada.

Lexa sonrió y le dio un pico. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de Clarke y agarro su cara con las manos. Eso la había preocupado, quizás era un poco rápido pero ella tenía claro que Clarke era su todo. Quería pasar toda su vida con ella, era su alma gemela eso lo supo desde el momento que la vio aparecer. Solo ella había podido curarle cada una de sus heridas y enseñarla a amar de nuevo. A creer que el amor no es debilidad, sino algo que nos da fuerza para poder con todo.

\- No pienses en eso, era una pequeña bromita, quiero niños, quiero una familia contigo pero no ahora sino no podría hacer esto todas las noches.

Empezó a besarla por el cuello. Clarke se estremeció bajo su cuerpo al sentir sus besos. Le quito la camiseta a Lexa que la ayudo levantando los brazos. Quería sentirla, quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel pegado al suyo.

Al cabo de un rato ambas estaban desnudas abrazadas solo una sábana tapándolas, Clarke se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Lexa aún estaba despierta, estaba feliz por fin. Pero que Clarke tuviese miedo la había preocupado un poco. Quería pedirle que se fuesen por fin a vivir juntas. Vivían a dos pasos pero estaba claro que era incomodo, Lincoln y Octavia, ella y Clarke cada pareja necesitaba su espacio. Ella ya lo había hablado con Lincoln.

Tuvo una idea antes de quedarse dormida abrazando a su chica. Sería la manera perfecta.

A veces lo que necesitamos es alguien que mueva el acelerador cuando nosotros tenemos puesto el freno de mano y nos haga rugir un poco. Eso era lo que había hecho Clarke con ella, había conseguido que avanzase, que dejase de sufrir y se dedicase a vivir su vida disfrutando de cada pequeña cosa.

(Fin de semana con Anya y Aden)

La semana se había pasado volando, Lexa había estado un poco rara durante toda la semana. Suponía que era porque estaba nerviosa por volver a casa o algo así, Clarke no le dio mayor importancia.

Era genial estar con Aden y Anya. Lexa disfrutaba jugando con su sobrino y a Clarke le encantaba verla así de contenta, estaba sentada en el porche mirando como Lexa y Aden jugaban a pelear con espadas en el jardín. Anya se sentó a su lado y al cabo de un rato hablo por fin.

\- Cuidado cuñada voy a tener que ir a por un babero como sigas mirándolos así.

Ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas con la broma. Lexa paro para mirar a Clarke el sonido de su risa era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca, le encantaba. Aden aprovecho el momento de distracción para golpearla con su espada.

\- Gané- dijo mientras saltaba de alegría- por fin he ganado a tía Lexa, soy el mejor, soy el comandante.

Lexa empezó a reírse también, estaba claro que el chico la había vencido. Se acercaron a Anya y Clarke que charlaban alegremente en el porche. Clarke la abrazo besándola dulcemente en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hacerlo.

\- Por favor que hay niños delante- dijo Anya sonriendo mientras tapaba los ojos a Aden y ambos empezaban a reírse.

Estaban en barco navegando todos juntos, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaban así en familia. Lexa le había dicho que ellas dos dormirían en el barco esa noche. Había una cama de matrimonio. Era algo que le apetecía hacer. Hacía rato que habían llevado al puerto a Aden y Anya, ahora estaban solas sentadas observando las estrellas abrazadas. Clarke estaba entre las piernas de Lexa y esta la abrazaba protegiéndola del frio.

\- Clarke, tenemos que entrar a cenar- le dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

\- Eres la mejor destrozando momentos románticos- se quejo la rubia sonriente. Lexa le mordió la oreja un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y le susurró al oído.

\- Voy a bajar sola y me vas a dar cinco minutos para entrar ¿Vale?

Clarke la miro sorprendida. No quería quedarse sola allí, vale las estrellas muy bonito todo pero sin Lexa le daba un poco de miedo. Lexa la beso para tranquilizarla.

\- Te aseguro que merece la pena que te quedes 5 minutos aquí cariño.

Clarke al final acepto, espero hasta que escucho a Lexa gritarle desde el interior. Bajo las pequeñas escalerillas. Se sorprendió al ver decorada la besa con velas, había una botella de champan y unas copas encima de la mesa.

Pero eso no fue lo que realmente la sorprendió, fue darse cuenta de que Lexa tenía su guitarra y la miraba expectante. Una canción otra vez, como cuando le dijo que sí. Lexa le indico con la mirada que se sentase, la rubia obedeció mirándola expectante que comenzase. Estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

Lexa comenzó a tocar con su guitarra, estaba increíble allí cantando con su guitarra solo con la luz de las velas como iluminación. Clarke creía que el corazón le iba a explotar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Lexa comenzo a cantar.

"Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing

That I know

And when it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"

Clarke no podia creerse como Lexa podía cantar tan bien. Como cada palabra que decía podía llegarle tan adentro. Estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. Y estaba claro que Lexa sentía lo mismo.

"So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal

Loving can mend your soul

And is the only thing

That I know (know)

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of ya

And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And times forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

Well that's ok baby only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home"

Lexa se levanto dejando la guitarra a su lado, se arrodillo delante de Clarke que la miraba conteniendo las lágrimas. Saco de su bolsillo una caja. Clarke tapo su boca con las manos mientras la miraba, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no podía ser verdad que estuviese pasándole esto.

\- Clarke, con la canción solo he querido decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Cuando apareciste en mi vida estaba rota, pensaba que amor era un asco y solo hacía daño pero tú cambiaste eso cariño. Tu sonrisa cambio mi vida, me arreglaste. Cogiste una Lexa en pedazos e hiciste que comenzase a dejar de solo sobrevivir para vivir, vivir contigo. – Le acarició la mejilla limpiándole las lagrimas que caían por la mejilla de la rubia mientras seguía hablando- Quiero pedirte que te mudes a vivir conmigo, que formemos nuestra propia familia porque yo solo podría llamar casa a un sitio donde tú estuviese esperándome. Quiero vivir mil momentos mas contigo, quiero hacer infinitas locuras a tu lado ¿Quieres vivir conmigo Clarke?

\- Te amo Lexa – la beso con pasión, Lexa se dejo llevar en ese beso sus lenguas jugando de nuevo. Se separaron al cabo de un rato.

\- Creo que entiendo eso como un si, pero abre la caja cielo y por cierto yo también te amo.

Clarke abrió la caja, tenía unas llaves con un pequeño llavero de pingüino. Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello. Era su broma particular. Tenía claro que también quería pasar toda su vida al lado de Lexa.

\- Me encanta, es perfecto

Lexa se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella y sirvió un poco de champan en sus copas. Cuando vio que Clarke estaba más relajada mirando sus nuevas llaves se decidió a dar el siguiente paso. Saco de su bolsillo otra cajita, está más pequeña y la puso enfrente de Clarke que la miro sorprendida levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Lex?

\- Ábrelo, esa es la segunda cosa que quiero pedirte.

Clarke se levanto de su silla agarro la caja y se sentó decidida en las piernas de Lexa que la abrazo por la cintura sonriendo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

\- ¿Clarke quieres casarte conmigo?

Clarke abrió la caja sorprendida, esperaba que fuese una broma no que fuese un anillo. Se sorprendió al ver las dos alianzas que había en la caja. No tenía palabras. Las acarició con las yemas de los dedos sin decir una palabra, estaba sin palabras. Su cuerpo no respondía, quería gritar y saltar de alegría pero no podía. No podía moverse para gritar lo feliz que estaba.

\- Clarke, respóndeme me estas preocupando. Puedes decir que no..

Le agarro la cara y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

\- SI. Sí y mil veces sí.- Se besaron apasionadamente y acabaron celebrando su luna de miel mucho antes de la boda.

Cuando bajaron del barco Aden, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln y hasta su madre las esperaban. Llevaban puesto los anillos y caminaban agarras de la mano. Todos las felicitaron y abrazaron.

\- Clarke felicidades, que conste que yo quiero una super boda.- su madre la abrazo

\- Ni se te ocurra, quiero algo íntimo. Por mi podemos casarnos ahora mismo con los que estamos aquí delante.

Lexa la abrazo por la cintura susurrándole al oído "Tus deseos son ordenes para mi y Anya puede casarnos es la comandante oficial del barco"

A Clarke le pareció una idea estupenda, se besaron nuevamente y esa misma tarde se casaron en la cubierta del barco con Anya oficiando la boda y todos los demás como testigos de aquello. Habían decorado todo, juntos habían conseguido crear un ambiente especial para celebrar la boda. No podían ser más felices.

-Fin-

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que os haya gustado el final . Un saludo :)**


End file.
